


Fall Into Your Gravity

by leilabenzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilabenzi/pseuds/leilabenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. En el que Harry es una sensación del pop y Louis roba plantas, Zayn tira de las habituales pigtails de Liam y Niall está realmente satisfecho de que haya más chicas para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall Into Your Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657563) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 



> -Tengo autorización de zarah5 (autora) para la traducción.  
> -Esta fic se encuentra en proceso de traducción, pero está finalizada en ingles.
> 
>  

"Es una planta. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer con ella?” Louis levanta la planta en cuestión, una buena representante de la familia Callistemon pallidus*. O especie. Variedad, lo que sea. En su pequeño contenedor, la planta se ve totalmente inofensiva. “¿Crees que empujaría esto al piloto esperando que él la confunda con una maldita pistola?”

Durante los últimos doce meses, Louis ha llegado a apreciar el cliché sobre los australianos siendo relajados, personas del tipo amigable en su mayoría. Claramente, este empleado del aeropuerto no tomo nota sobre eso. “Lo siento” dice, y no suena como si lo sintiera en absoluto “pero a menos que usted pueda probar que esa planta no está en la lista de especies protegidas, voy a tener que confiscarla.”

Mierda. Liam estará tan decepcionado. Y luego él va a poner una cara triste a Louis y Liam haciendo una cara triste a Louis no es divertido para cualquiera que esté involucrado. Además, significa que Zayn estará disgustado porque, en lo que se refiere a Zayn, él es el único al que se le permite dañar a Liam. Lo que es un poco idiota y retorcido.

“¿Podría decirte cual es? ” Louis intenta.

"¿Y quién dice que no sólo me estás dando el nombre de una planta diferente, que no está restringida?" El empleado parece supremamente aburrido de la conversación. Para ser justos, Louis se aburriría también, si él tuviera que pasar sus días hurgando en los bolsos de mano de la gente y decirles que tienen que salir por llevar navajas suizas con ellos, el exceso de líquido o, en el caso de Louis, ser un potencial protector de plantas restringidas.

Por otra parte, hurgar en cosas privadas de la gente podría proporcionar algo de entretenimiento.

De todos modos. La planta. La planta para Liam. Muy importante negocio, plantas. “¿Yo podría mostrarle una foto en mi teléfono para que pueda comprobar?”

La cara del empleado es una máscara de indiferencia.

-

Londres. Hogar. Gracias al maldito Dios.

Harry está tan cansado que puede sentir un peso extra en sus huesos, como si hubieran sido cubiertos con plomo. No es que… Él está agradecido por lo que está haciendo, las oportunidades, los fans, él solo… Dios, desearía poder dormir por un par de días. Y luego pasear por Londres otro día, simplemente tomando todo lo que ofrece, nadie a escondidas sacando fotos de él, nadie a la esperaba que fuera a alguna parte. Para sonreír, para deslumbrar.

No hubo suerte, sin embargo. El horario de mañana enumera dos entrevistas y una sesión de fotos.

"Hey, compañero." Niall lo empuja. Es amigable, y la simpatía asoma en el gesto. "Estamos a punto de dar contra el frenesí. ¿Estás listo?"

No realmente.

En la distancia, los cantos ya comienza a escucharse, paso a paso acercándose a las luces cegadoras, los gritos, manos con intención de tocar la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Sus guardaespaldas se están acercando. Harry alinea sus hombros y estampa una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

“Nací listo,” declara. “¿Y tú?”

Por un momento fugaz, sus ojos se conectan, y al ver la sonrisa de Niall, Harry siente como su expresión se convierte en algo más natural, más fácil.

Empuja una mano dentro de su pelo, luego posa un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Niall. Niall se empuja a sí mismo contra Harry y juntos, brazo con brazo, caminan hacia la esquina y entran en escena.

Hora de brillar.

-

Hay un letrero. Uno grande y brillante con el nombre de Louis en él. En letras de color rosa. Por debajo de esa atrocidad, Zayn está sonriendo tan ampliamente que sus ojos se reducen a pequeñas líneas.

Louis mantiene un oscuro ceño fruncido el tiempo suficiente para gesticular hacia el cartel y demandar “¿Es esto un patético intento de deshacerse de mí? ¿Crees que esto va a hacer que de la vuelta y huya de vuelta a Australia? ¿Me crees tan débil, Zayn Malik?”

Luego grita, tira los bolsos y se lanza contra Zayn, que abre sus brazos justo a tiempo para atraparlo. Como Louis sabía que lo haría. Han pasado seis meses desde que Zayn lo visitó, durante un tiempo raro donde Louis se había alojado en un lugar por más de una semana, y después, por la diferencia horaria había reducido la frecuencia de sus llamadas telefónicas, pero eso no significa que algo entre ellos ha cambiado. Louis salta y Zayn está listo para atraparlo. Esa es sólo la forma en que funcionan.

"Te extrañé, tú idiota" Zayn murmura al oído, y eso es lo más cercano a una admisión de profundo y genuino afecto que Zayn puede dar. Que es parte del problema con Liam, pero esa es otra historia.

O tal vez no tan diferente, teniendo en cuenta la primera tarea Louis aquí – claro, antes de afeitarse, antes de cambiarse de ropa, antes de ahogar su cambio horario con cafeína- se relaciona directamente con Liam y requiere de la colaboración de Zayn porque, bueno, Zayn es uno de sus medios de transporte. También el que sabe el horario de Liam de memoria, porque puede ser un poco de un acosador, la verdad. Aunque Louis nunca diría eso en voz alta.

Él valora su integridad física, muchas gracias.

"Te extrañé, también," dice Louis en el cuello de Zayn. "Y gracias por el letrero."

Zayn se ríe en voz baja, el aliento se le escapa rápido. “Tus hermanas lo hicieron.”

"Por supuesto que sí." Hay un breve momento en el que Louis siente una punzada de tristeza de no estén aquí para darle la bienvenida, que su mamá no esté aquí, ya sea porque la vuelta de Louis coincidió con las vacaciones que ella ya había reservado y pagado, y sí, está bien, tal vez Louis podría ser un poco mejor e informar a los demás acerca de sus planes con mayor anticipación, tal vez. Pero entonces tendría que, como, organizarse y esas cosas, y eso no va a suceder.

Además, tiene a Zayn y una bandera brillante color rosa. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Ah, claro. Un ejemplar de Callistemon Pallidus… especie. Algo.

"Entonces" dice Louis, alejándose de mala gana. Él mantiene un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Zayn y agarra sus bolsas, que parece que nadie ha robado. "Liam sigue atrapado en conferencias hasta las cuatro, ¿no?"

"Si." Dice Zayn tomando una de las bolsas, y tirándola por encima del hombro con la facilidad de una persona que se ejercita regularmente. Louis podría completamente hacerlo si estuviera ejercitando, pero al menos se ha convertido en un surfista bastante decente. "Así que podemos conseguir instalarte en tu nuevo piso antes de que él llegue y comience a regañar sobre tus maletas sin embalar."

"Regañar, ¿eh? Sigues siendo el pasivo- agresivo enamorado de él ¿entonces?" Louis le pregunta sin mucho tacto. Al principio, había estado entusiasmado con la posibilidad de sus dos mejores amigos estando juntos, pero después de dos años, está cerca de renunciar a ellos. Son sólo dos idiotas que son demasiado cautelosos y demasiado tercos, respectivamente, a admitir que están enamorados.

"No es así." asegura Zayn.

Después de pasar casi un día entero encerrado en un avión, Louis está simplemente demasiado cansado para discutir. No es que él va a admitirlo tampoco.

"Está bien." Él asiente. "Está bien, tú no estás enamorado. Lo que sea. ¿Podemos ir a tomar un café, por favor? Y entonces". Inserta una pausa dramática. "¡Tienes que llevarme a los Jardines de Kew y mantener el motor en marcha mientras yo parto dentro para robar una planta. Y llegar a nuestro piso antes de Liam lo haga.”

Por un momento, parece como si Zayn fuera a cuestionar el plan. Entonces él resopla una risa y aplaude en el hombro de Louis. “Es genial tenerte devuelta, hermano.”

"Sí." dice Louis, y por todo eso Australia fue increíble… Bien.

Es bastante genial estar de vuelta.

-

El precio de la entrada a Kew, incluso con la caducada identificación de estudiante de Louis, es de catorce libras. Maldice a los empleados del aeropuerto antipáticos y paga.

Bien, entonces esa suma de dinero no hace un gran cambio en lo que tiene actualmente dentro de su mochila situado en el maletero del auto. Sin embargo, lo que está actualmente dentro de su mochila es todo lo que le había quedado luego de un año de “Work and Travel”, menos lo que sea que la Oficina de Cambio en Heathrow descontó por sus servicios. Demasiado, probablemente. Hay una buena probabilidad de que Louis pudiera haber tenido una mejor oferta en la Oficina de Correos, solo que habría requerido que él fuera físicamente a la Oficina de Correos. Mierda de adultos. Así que, nah.

De todos modos, la cosa es que, lo que parece una cantidad decente de dinero en este momento tendrá que ser suficiente para pagar su parte de la renta y mantenerse a sí mismo hasta que los préstamos estudiantiles lleguen el próximo mes. No parece tanto, de repente. Tal vez debería haber intentado escalar una cerca o algo así.

Zayn lo había dejado en Lion Gate. Con la imponente Pagoda a su izquierda, Louis ya puede divisar Temperate House que se avecina en la distancia, como una nave espacial extraterrestre examinando la humanidad. Es mediodía en un día de semana, por lo que no hay mucha gente molestando alrededor, en su mayoría son jubilados admirando el paisaje u ocupando bancas. Con suerte, ninguno de ellos tiene una vista tan aguda como para ver a un sospechoso joven a hurtadillas con la ropa de hace más de un día.

Una vez que Louis está lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir los detalles del invernadero, se da cuenta del gran cartel puesto en frente. 'Cerrado por mantenimiento.’

Perfecto. Cuanta menos gente, mejor.

Se mantiene alejado de la entrada principal, y camina a lo largo del lado del edificio. Si hay una manera de tener acceso a través de una puerta trasera, Louis podrá entrar, y él no puede sentirse culpable por ello. Teniendo en cuenta que está en una misión para robar una planta, un poco de allanamiento de morada en realidad no hace mucha diferencia. Todo está en el nombre de no decepcionar a Liam, un fin que justifica una amplia gama de medios.

Entonces. Seguramente debe haber algo aquí, una entrada oculta, la cual permite a los jardineros y los científicos entrar y salir, evitando el público. ¿Algo? Vamos, Louis no necesita mucho. Es un hombre pequeño, él estaría feliz de escurrirse a través de pequeños huecos, en serio.

Ahí. De hecho, es una puerta, hecha de vidrio como el resto del edificio, empañada por la condensación.

Louis intenta con la manija. Bloqueado, por supuesto.

El bloqueo en sí parece bastante inadecuado, sin embargo, algo parecido a lo que te esperas de un armario en un baño de la natación. Se felicita a sí mismo por traer su instrumento Leatherman* y se pone a trabajar.

*(También llamada corta pluma, es una pinza con un equipamiento de múltiples herramientas como destornillador, cuchillo entre otros.)

-

A Harry no le molestan los photoshoots. De verdad, no lo hacen. No es un gran fan de sentarse quieto mientras alguien le acicala el pelo y le empolva la cara, pero es efectivo, convirtiendo de esta manera u otra, haciendo el tonto para la cámara, que es una parte que por lo general no le molesta incluso disfruta cuando se pone para hacerlo con su banda. Las fotos de él solo que requieren que haga poses de modelo en ropa de lujo son más molestas, pero incluso aquellas no se comparan con la sesión de fotos de hoy.

Jesús, Harry no espera encantarle a todo el mundo. Solo, sería bueno si el tipo que va a tomas cientos de fotos de él podría hacerlo mientras hace su desprecio al mundo en general y de la persona de Harry en particular, un poco menos obvio. El tipo probablemente quiere crear arte en lugar de tomar fotos de alguna sensación del pop.

Sin embargo, eso no significa que tiene que desquitarse con Harry.

Niall debe sentir que la paciencia de Harry se está agotando porque en el medio mientras todos ellos posan bajo unas palmeras, Harry delante y los otros chicos medio paso atrás, a la sombra de las hojas, Niall le da un codazo. “Josh y yo podemos formar un equipo para conseguirte diez minutos para ti mismo. Ámanos. “

"Lo hago." dice Harry con seriedad. Por el rabillo del ojo, él coge la brillante sonrisa de Niall.

"Entonces," Niall silba. "estemos listos para correr."

Tan pronto como ve el reflejo de una pantalla grande golpeando el suelo, Harry huye a distancia. Él oye voces, gente hablando sobre la otra, mientras que Niall y Josh se tapán unos a otros con sus disculpas y lo más probable es que creen más caos en sus esfuerzos entusiastas para limpiar el desorden que han hecho. No es la primera vez que han permitido a Harry a tomar un receso no programado.

Las voces se desvanecen a medida que él se apresura más lejos, siguiendo un camino secundario en un área diferente del de invernadero donde las flores con forma extraña revolotean junto a la pasarela. Él se detiene, cierra los ojos por un momento y sólo… respira . El aire húmedo se envuelve alrededor de él como un manto. Todo está en silencio, por fin.

Un súbito ruido a su derecha le hace mirar de repente hacia todo lugar.

Oh, mierda. No es el único, después de todo. Al parecer un fan logró colarse a pesar de que la sesión de fotos que se mantuvo en secreto, una condición impuesta por la administración de Kew, porque no querían que una masa de aficionados irrumpieran en los jardines.

Genial, simplemente genial. Es mucho un minuto de paz para Harry donde nadie le pide absolutamente nada.

Tras una inspección más cercana, es ligeramente sorprendido al ver que el fan es de sexo masculino - lo cual es raro de por sí -, sino también mirando a Harry con una cruz entre el desafío y la culpa vaga. Una de sus manos se esconde detrás de la espalda, y a menos que Harry esté muy equivocado, lo que el chico oculta gotea tierra al suelo.

Raro.

Pero entonces, Harry ha llegado a darse cuenta de que algunos fans sólo son extraños, nunca va a entender por qué algunos de ellos se limitan a llorar o gritar en su cara cuando él está tratando de hablar con ellos. ¿No deberían estar felices de verlo en lugar de explotar en un ataque de histeria? Ellos hacen fila durante horas sólo para hacerle firmar un CD, y luego simplemente… actuan como si fuera la peor experiencia de su vida. No tiene sentido.

Harry se pasa una mano por la cara y espera que no se corra la tinta de cualquier maquillaje que llevara. Con un rápido vistazo, evalúa que el tipo sigue congelado, al parecer en estado de shock. Tiene más o menos la edad de Harry, tal vez un poco más viejo y, definitivamente, más corto, con un bronceado notable. Su atractivo rostro, estructurado finamente comienza con unos ojos azules preciosos, un toque de ojeras y la ropa se ven bastante arrugadas.

Tal vez pasó la noche aquí. No sería la primera vez que un fan sacrificó una noche de sueño a favor de una oportunidad de conocer a Harry.

Muy bien, entonces. No es culpa del chico que Harry esté de mal humor, eso es todo por el culo que es el fotógrafo. Harry puede ser agradable, tiene que mandar al chico por su camino y luego, con un poco de suerte, va a tener un par de minutos más para sí mismo. Él puede ser agradable, de verdad. Por lo general lo es. Es uno de sus puntos de venta, como su manager sigue diciéndole.

El pensamiento no ayuda.

-

Mierda, maldita mierda y más mierda, alguien viene y - Está bien, Louis ha pasado los últimos quince minutos de puntillas a través del invernadero, utilizando un mapa en su teléfono para encontrar la sección australiana y la dirección apunta claramente a zona en la que podía oír a la gente moverse, y ahora, ahora que finalmente ubicó y tomó la planta que ha estado buscando, ¿ahora alguien viene?

Bueno, universo vete a la mierda, también.

Es demasiado tarde para encontrar algo que lo cubra, por lo que Louis está perfectamente inmóvil, a unos pasos fuera del camino, y confía en que quien quiera que sea solo siga adelante. Ve tranquilo, no hay nada que ver aquí. Louis ha sido aceptado para una maestría en actuación, tiene que ser capaz de hacer un gran discurso de por qué tiene esa rara planta en sus manos. Suena fuerte su propio pulso en sus oídos.

La persona que está a la vista no parece muy amenazante. Él podría ser un par de años más joven que el propio Louis, unos jeans ajustados y una camisa a cuadros, con la cabeza inclinada, los hombros caídos. Desde donde Louis está, todo lo que ve de la cara del muchacho es un perfil de corte limpio, rizos y los labios perfectamente labrados con una sombra demasiado rosa para ser natural, a pesar de que podría ser un truco de la luz suave.

Es sólo suerte Louis que el chico se detenga en seco justo cuando Louis está a punto de celebrar que obtuvo la planta con éxito total.

Cerrando los ojos, el chico toma una respiración profunda y parece contento de permanecer como esta, el estrecho entre sus hombros siendo suavizado. Hay algo muy íntimo, casi vulnerable en este momento. Louis siente que no se supone que vea esto. Se supone que debe estar fuera con la planta en una bolsa discreta en lugar de tratar de armonizar el lugar mientras observa a este extraño. Como una especie de cosa rara.

Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, Louis da un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Y su piel toca la derecha de una de las estructuras en pilares blancos que recubren el edificio.

El chico se estremece, y se levanta para hacer frente a Louis. Bien, así que Louis tiene que trabajar en lo que podría haber sido una pieza central de su carrera como actor. Al carajo y al infierno y de regreso. Está bastante seguro de que es obvio que él está escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda y por lo general, estaría buscando una forma inteligente de escabullirse fuera de esto, pero su cabeza se siente la falta de sueño, y no tiene suficiente cafeína en su sistema, y después de tantas horas en el avión, sus oídos todavía están zumbando con el silencio que los rodea.

Es el chico quien rompe el silencio. Su sonrisa se ve más como una parodia, no llega a sus ojos, y su voz no es del todo amigable. “Déjame adivinar, entonces. ¿Estás aquí sólo para tu pequeña hermana?”

¿Qué mierda?

Louis se sacude a sí mismo fuera del shock y levanta ambas cejas mientras intentar proteger la planta casualmente contra su cuerpo. “¿Qué tiene mi hermana que ver con todo esto? ¿Estás en las drogas?” Hmm Quizás no sea la cosa más inteligente para decirle a alguien que podría, a diferencia de Louis, tener un permiso real para estar aquí y podría reportarlo.

Algo en sonrisa del chico cambia, se vuelve un poco menos tensa. “No. ¿Y tú? “

"¿La falta de sueño cuenta?" Cambiando su peso de pie, toma su primera mirada real en el muchacho. Él es lindo, un poco demasiado como un muñeco de torta para el gusto de Louis, pero hay algo acerca de la forma de sus ojos y sus hombros anchos, sobre las múltiples pulseras envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas fuertes.

"Supongo que cuenta" el chico dice secamente. "Te das cuenta de que este edificio no está abierto para el acceso público hoy, ¿no? ¿Has dormido aquí?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?” Louis pregunta, verdaderamente perplejo. Porque aparte de que este chico sea lindo, él es claramente un poco raro. Raro no es necesariamente algo malo, cuando Louis se encuentra en un pésimo estado de ánimo, es un raro profesional. “Además, estoy aquí porque el profesor ” por favor no preguntes por un nombre, gracias “me ha enviado para comprobar una probeta.” Tirando de la planta de detrás de su espalda, Louis lo presenta como prueba.

El chico levanta la mirada del suelo para analizar el rostro de Louis, incrédulo. Permanece tranquilo, así que Louis sigue adelante.

"Y estás aquí también, ¿no es así? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? Porque no pareces vestido exactamente para jardinería, para ser honesto. Y qué con el" él indica vagamente el rostro del chico "lápiz de labios y todo eso. “

Ja. Ofensa: sigue siendo la mejor defensa.

Hay un breve segundo, en el que el chico parece totalmente confundido, aún tambaleante. Luego exhala en una carcajada, y la sonrisa que le sigue cambia. Es real y brillante y hermosa, limpia todo el mal humor de su cara, y Louis parpadea y se siente como si hubiera sido golpeado con algo.

"Sí, eso suena como una historia probable" dice el chico, su sarcasmo claro, sin embargo, sin una pizca de malicia. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y pone los hombros hacia atrás, inclinando la cabeza para estudiar a Louis cerca. Su voz es baja, agradable y áspera, las palabras son como un goteo lento, como miel. "Bueno, yo no sé lo que realmente estás haciendo aquí, pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo una explicación decente."

“En serio”. Louis pone un gran peso en la palabra.

"En serio." El chico asiente, sin dejar de sonreír. Un collar de metal destella, llamando la atención al borde de su camisa, donde revela un poco de su clavícula."Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?”

Bueno, no se ve como si este chico fuera a arrastrarlo a una estación de policía. Louis da pasos hacia adelante y forja su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans para obtener al menos una mano libre. “Louis. ¿Y el tuyo? “

Una pausa apenas perceptible precede a la respuesta. “Harold.”

¿Harold?

Louis lo trata con una mirada en blanco. “Tienes que estar bromeando. No eres un Harold.”

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" La filosa voz defensiva del chico- Harold? No, en serio, vamos - es más aguda de lo que Louis hubiera esperado. Louis niega con la cabeza y levanta la planta y su mano libre en un gesto apaciguador.

"Harold es un cabrón de setenta y cinco años de edad, con una cadera falsa. Eres demasiado joven y demasiado caliente para ser una Harold."

Una risa sorprendida escapa del chico a quien Louis se niega a considerar como Harold. “Está bien.” Su voz ha vuelto a su lentitud dulce como la miel, y vacila por un momento antes de permitirlo “Puedes llamarme Harry, supongo. Por cierto, ¿estás tratando de seducirme?”

Louis considera su respuesta cuidadosamente, estudiando la cara de Harry por cualquier signo de desagrado. A la luz que llega al invernadero, sus rasgos se ven suaves y relajados, la sugerencia más leve de un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Es realmente muy hermoso, y parece curioso y no preocupado por lo que Louis podría decir.

"Lo estoy" admite Louis. "Pero si tienes que preguntar, debo estar haciendo un trabajo pobre aquí. Si hubiera tenido una ducha y un poco más de sueño, estarías encantado."

"Estoy totalmente encantado." dice Harry, una broma peculiar sale de su boca. Que todavía se ve demasiado rosa para ser totalmente natural.

Louis se inclina un poco, entorna los ojos mientras inspecciona los labios de Harry. Exclusivo interés científico, por supuesto. A través del denso aroma de flores exóticas, él coge sólo un poco de la loción para después del afeitado de Harry, fuerte y dulce. “¿Qué pasa con el lápiz labial, de todos modos? ¿Y llevas puesto rímel? “

Harry sonríe, y sus hoyuelos se pronuncian totalmente ahora. “¿Qué pasa con la falta de sueño, de todos modos? ¿Y la planta que estabas tratando de ocultar antes?”

"Es una Callistemon pallidus" Louis dice con la mayor dignidad que pueda reunir, "y yo pasé el último día en un vuelo de regreso de Australia. No has respondido a mi pregunta."

"Tú tampoco, para ser honestos." En este punto, Harry le está dando una amplia sonrisa genuina, que no ayuda con la leve bruma que ocupa cerebro de Louis. Está a punto de formular una respuesta maravillosamente ingeniosa que hará que Harry quiera besarlo cuando alguien dice en voz alta el nombre de Harry. No suena demasiado lejos.

Harry exhala un suspiro, y su sonrisa a desapareciendo. “Mierda, está bien. Tú probablemente deberías irte. Al igual que, antes de que alguien escuche tu historia y le resulte aún menos convincente de lo que a mí me resulto.”

Es estúpido, pero Louis se prolonga por un segundo más, mirando a Harry y en duelo por la pérdida de la anterior, de su sonrisa sin restricciones. Él se ve casi miserable en estos momentos.

Ningún problema de Louis.

Con un encogimiento de hombros arrepentido, él cruza a un banco cercano, agachándose para recuperar la bolsa de plástico que había depositado antes. Él busca a tientas la planta en ella. Cuando se endereza, se encuentra con Harry observándolo con un interés más que amable. Ja.

La voz vuelve a llamar y ambos Louis y Harry se sobresaltan.

"Correcto." Harry dice en voz baja.

"Ha sido un placer." Louis le dice, muy en serio. Él se mueve para estrechar la mano de Harry, y más bien teatralmente, la mantiene por más tiempo de lo que debería. Louis es bueno es esto, sin tener en cuenta las convenciones tradicionales, sin embargo. Siempre lo ha sido.

Cuando se sueltan, es con un espectáculo de desagrado. Luego se da la vuelta para volver sobre el camino hacia la puerta lateral. Él mira por encima del hombro una vez para encontrar a Harry aún observándolo con una expresión curiosa, nostálgico y divertido a la vez.

Louis levanta la mano, y una leve sonrisa revolotea sobre el rostro de Harry. Si Louis no hubiese estado tan cansado, si sus ojos no estuvieran ardiendo por el cansancio, habría preguntado por número de Harry. Todavía tenía la posibilidad, pero no era del todo seguro de si Harry se lo daría, y, además, quien sea que estaba busca de Harry está incómodamente cerca ahora.

Lo último que atrapa es Harry diciendo: “Ya estoy aquí, sólo dame un minuto.”

Entonces Louis se mete en otra sección del edificio, una zona de clima diferente, con una iluminación más brillante y de menos colores. Con cada paso que da, su encuentro con Harry parece más surrealista.

Un chico guapo con una sonrisa encantadora, en un invernadero, oliendo a flores y tierra húmeda. Suena como un producto de la mente cansada de Louis.

-

Así que eso fue… interesante.

Harry sin dejar de sonreír cuando se decide a volver por donde había venido, de vuelta a las luces brillantes e instrucciones bruscas. No fue el quiebre que había imaginado, pero su irritación se ha evaporado de todas formas, ahuyentada por unos ojos traviesos y una lengua rápida. Casi había olvidado lo que era conocer a personas que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de quién es y lo que quieren de él.

Louis estaba robando esa planta, Harry seguro de ello.

¿Por qué alguien robaría una planta, sin embargo? Harry tenía la impresión de que Internet ofrece una opción de compra para cualquier urgencia repentina que uno que pueda tener, es la forma en que él y Niall terminaron con una mesa de billar a pesar de que están en casa con muy poca frecuencia para darle un uso real. Tal vez las plantas no se distribuyen tan bien, o tardan más.

Tras pasar por el banco en el que Louis se agachó antes de embalar su premio, mostrando un muy buen culo en el proceso, Harry se da cuenta de un destello de colores en el borde de su visión. Se inclina hacia abajo para encontrar un teléfono móvil medio escondido detrás de una de las patas del banco, su carcasa maltrecha de un azul tan eléctrico que se destaca incluso entre los parches de flores que bordean el camino.

Hmm. Un Samsung galaxy, no el modelo más reciente.

Cuando Harry presiona lo que supone ser el botón de activación, éste se desbloquea sin esfuerzo, su fondo muestra la famosa montaña roja que domina la portada de cada guía de viajes Austríacos. Esta imagen se ve un poco torcida para ser profesional, sin embargo.

Harry pega un salto, disponiéndose a mirar hacia donde Louis se fue hace apenas un par de minutos. La voz de Paul, sonando bastante disgustado ahora mismo, detiene a Harry.

El edificio es un poco como un laberinto, y él no puede llamar a Louis sin tener que perseguirlo, y entonces tendría que explicar, al menos parte de la historia. Por razones que Harry no puede entender, no desea compartir eso con nadie.

Guarda el celular de Louis, se da la vuelta y se pone en marcha para unirse a Paul.

Harry se asegurará de que vuelva de regreso a su dueño. Joanne le recuerda con frecuencia que a ella le pagan para relevar sus cosas mundanas; como ir de compras o tomar una taza de café, pero tal vez esto es algo que él le puede omitir.

Él podía devolver el teléfono por sí mismo, por supuesto. Él preferiría que no sea así, sin embargo. Sólo… esa remota posibilidad de que Louis se convierta en una noticia sobre el ínterin de Harry Styles.

¿Por qué echar a perder una memoria perfectamente encantadora?

-

En un nivel racional, Harry sabe que es estúpido ponerse nervioso sobre las preguntas invasivas de los entrevistadores. Le habían dicho que la entrevista consistiría en preguntas de los fans, las que son por lo general geniales y muchas veces divertidas, pero el conductor de radio decidió añadir un poco de picante al adentrarse en la vida sexual de Harry.

En algún momento, Harry tendría que aprender a decirles a los entrevistadores que se jodan en vez de sonrojarse y evadir la pregunta. ¿Por qué no toda la gente del medio puede ser como Nick? Haría que la vida de Harry fuera mucho más fácil.

O él podría insistir en llevar a la banda como un amortiguador. U obligarlos a hacer una lista de preguntas o algo así.

Él se detuvo a firmar algunos autógrafos a la salida, posando para las fotos y escuchando todas esas emocionadas voces, permitiendo que el entusiasmo de los fans lo llene hasta que su sonrisa no se sienta tensa. Aún así, después del aspirante a fotógrafo de arte y del entrevistador idiota, Harry se alegra porque su agenda está bendita mente libre por toda la noche. Incluso tiene la mañana libre también. Las cosas están mejorando.

Sólo cuando se sienta en la camioneta es qué siente la forma sólida en su bolsillo trasero recordándole que aún tiene que regresar el teléfono de Louis.

"¿A dónde?" Frank le pregunta desde el asiento del conductor. Él es un buen amigo, tiene un hijo que a veces trae consigo, porque sabe que a Harry no le molesta en absoluto. Además, él nunca pronunció una sola palabra a la prensa sobre si Harry toquetea a algunas personas en el asiento trasero, sobre si canta en el coche o si insiste a Frank para tomar las curvas demasiado rápido, y eso habla mucho de lo que Frank vale… mucho. Realmente un montón.

"Casa” Harry le dice.

"¿Cómo estuvo el día?"

Harry vacila, mirando a los ojos de Frank por el espejo retrovisor. “Estuvo bien, supongo.”

"Uno de estos días " Frank sacude la cabeza y pone el coche en marcha, "te sentaré, y tú tendrás que confiar en mí lo suficiente para quejarte realmente sobre de algo.”

"Yo me quejo." dice Harry. Lo hace, en alguna ocasión.

"Si. Acerca de que Niall no repone la leche o que Josh robo una de tus camisetas favoritas, tal vez." Frank lo mira en el espejo retrovisor, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugadas por años de una risa frecuente. "No te quejas de las cosas que realmente importan. Deberías hacerlo, de vez en cuando.”

"Me encantaba esa camiseta" dice Harry, pero él sabe que no es mucha defensa. Al parecer, Frank ni siquiera lo considera digno de una respuesta, negando con la cabeza mientras se centra en el tráfico, en el zumbido del motor. La ventanilla polarizada del coche en la parte posterior muestra un reflejo distorsionado de la cara de Harry, haciendo hincapié en las sombras.

Él reposa la cabeza contra el tapizado, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Él sabe que Niall se irá por la noche, a casa de una chica que puede o no ser más que una amiga, y de alguna manera, la idea de ir su piso oscuro y vacío no es muy atractiva.

Levantando un poco sus caderas del asiento, Harry saca el teléfono de Louis de su bolsillo y lo observa en sus manos. No hay dirección en la cubierta, ni tampoco en el propio teléfono. Bueno, eso habría sido demasiado fácil.

Harry saca el teléfono de modo silencioso para que entren cuatro notificaciones de llamadas perdidas de un Zayn Malik. Después de hacer una pausa por un segundo, el pulgar ya en el botón de llamada, Harry exhala y lo pone contra su oreja.

-

No es hasta que Louis está completamente lleno de cafeína y ligeramente borracho del vino espumante que trajo Liam para celebrar su regreso que Louis se da cuenta que perdió su teléfono. Lo cual, maldita sea. Era un buen teléfono, que consumió la mayor parte de sus ahorros antes de partir para su viaje de un año.

Buscan en el coche de Zayn y tratan de llamar, pero Louis recuerda poner el teléfono en silencio durante su excursión de invernadero - un detalle que fue omitido dado que Liam estaba deleitado de haber recibido una verdadera importación austriaca para añadir a su sofisticado jardín en la azotea. Él lleva el cliché de un estudiante de biología dedicado a nuevas alturas.

Hay una buena probabilidad de que Louis haya dejado caer el teléfono en algún lugar en los Jardines Royals. Mierda. O tal vez el teléfono volverá por sí mismo. No sería la primera vez que Louis piensa que perdió algo sólo para descubrir que estaba en el lugar más improbable un par de días más tarde. Él no tiene el dinero ahora para comprar un nuevo teléfono de todos modos, por lo que cualquier posibilidad estaba en juego.

No tiene sentido preocuparse por cosas que no puede cambiar.

Después de una búsqueda inútil, vuelven a descansar en la azotea, entre las maleza de las plantas y flores floreciendo. Louis se extiende sobre una de las sillas de la azotea y trata de permanecer despierto, adormeciéndose por el olor aceitoso de las antorchas de bambú, mientras que Zayn y Liam estaban discutiendo acerca de… algo. ¿De quién es el turno para limpiar el baño?, posiblemente. O tal vez algo completamente distinto, en serio, a quién le importa. ¿Quién necesita un teléfono, de todos modos? Todo es hermoso y nada duele.

El ruido estridente del teléfono de Zayn pone a Louis de nuevo a estado de alerta.

"Realmente necesitas un tono de timbre diferente" dice Liam y Zayn se encoge de hombro y saca el teléfono, mirando a la pantalla. "Es tu móvil", le dice a Louis.

Louis tira del teléfono de Zayn codiciosamente y gana la más corta de sus batallas, saber todos los puntos sensibles que hacen a Zayn reír como una colegiala, tiene sus recompensas. Acepta la llamada, y Louis cante un: “Hola, mi querido teléfono, así que es bueno saber de ti” en el receptor.

"Tú" una voz cálida, ligeramente áspera, dice "realmente deberías invertir en un bloqueo para tu celular."

Oh. Hola, Harry.

Es posible que la sonrisa de Louis se ensanche bastante, pero nadie podrá ser capaz de probarlo. “¿Quién murió y te hizo mi padre?” Mentalmente rebobina su pregunta y la modifica rápidamente ” No, espera. Dios nos libre. Eso sería incestuoso.”

“Incestuoso”, repite Harry. Suena como si estuviera tratando de no reírse, con el ruido del tráfico en el fondo. “¿En serio?”

"Eres definitivamente apto para ser mi madre." Louis pone mucho peso en la declaración, se aparta para apoyarse en la barandilla y escapar de las curiosas miradas que recibe de Zayn y Liam. Si bien existe una buena razón para que Liam no sepa sobre el encuentro de Louis con Harry, no hay ninguna buena razón en absoluto por la que Louis no se lo habían mencionado a Zayn . No tiene sentido que Louis quiera mantener ese detalle en particular a sí mismo cuando, en general, es el del tipo besar y para luego contarlo.

Pero entonces, tener sentido está totalmente sobrevalorado.

Esta vez, Harry se ríe. Es una muy buena risa, toda suave y feliz. “No estoy seguro de si debo sentirme halagado o insultado en nombre de todas las madres.”

"Halagado" dice Louis. "Definitivamente halagado. De todos modos, los bloqueos de pantalla no son para mí. Tiendo a olvidar la combinación correcta, y luego me bloqueo a mí mismo, y la gente en las tiendas siempre me mira un poco extraño si se les pregunto cómo desbloquear el teléfono, que en verdad es mi teléfono, sólo se me olvidó el código.”

"No puedo imaginar por qué."

"Deja de reírte de mí. No es educado y me estoy ofendiendo." Louis intenta y no puede sonar molesto. Hay algo acerca de Harry que hace que sea difícil incluso irritarse falsamente, algo en lo que Louis suele ser bastante bueno. Hey, es un actor. Aspirante a actor, lo que sea.

"Lo siento" dice Harry, quien en realidad suena levemente arrepentido. "Es sólo que he tenido una especie de día de mierda y lo estás mejorando. Gracias."

Por a nota nostálgica en el tono de Harry, Louis se resiste a responder con la broma que tenía en la punta de su lengua, algo acerca de Harry siendo bienvenido a ver las fotos de desnudos no- existentes en el teléfono de Louis, por si necesita animarse un poco más. En cambio, Louis intenta con “¿Qué tal si lo hago aun mejor y te llevo a algún lugar? Al igual que, ¿un cena? Un picnic o algo así. Como, ya sabes, una manera de decir gracias por regresar mi teléfono porque supongo que es por eso que llamaste en el primer lugar.”

"Sí, lo es." Harry parece dudar por un breve instante. "Y eso suena divertido, sí. Vamos a hacer eso."

Louis mira de reojo a la calle, cinco pisos abajo, como la luz de las farolas forman islas circulares. “No pareces tan seguro.”

"No, lo estoy." Harry protesta inmediatamente. "En serio. Podía pasar por allá y te voy a buscar en este momento. Estoy en el camino de todos modos." Como para subrayar la declaración, la bocina de un coche se escucha cuando Harry termina su oración.

Louis hace un ruido molesto. “No deberías conducir mientras hablas por teléfono, Harry. No es seguro.”

"No estoy conduciendo." Una vez más, Harry se ríe, y es realmente, realmente un sonido tan agradable. Louis podría escucharlo todo el día. Durante toda la noche, también, si Harry lo permite. "Además" Harry añade: "¿quién es el padre preocupado ahora?"

"Yo soy mayor que tú" dice Louis. "Estoy autorizado a actuar responsable."

"¿Cómo sabes que eres mayor?" Hay un filo repentino en la voz de Harry, que hace que Louis frunza el ceño al cielo oscuro. Estos cambios de humor son realmente un poco extraños.

"¿Solo una conjetura? No luces como alguien de veinte, aunque tal vez todo ese maquillaje cubría también las arrugas.”

"Oh, está bien." Harry resopla un suspiro avergonzado. "Lo siento, no te preocupes. Um, ¿dónde debo encontrarte?"

Sigue siendo extraño, sí. Pero también es lindo, sorprendentemente lindo e impredecible, de manera que mantiene a Louis alerta, lo perturba un poco, porque por lo general, es bueno averiguando si alguien está interesado en él.

Él quiere que Harry esté un poco interesado en él. O muy interesado en él.

Louis dice la dirección, y escucha Harry repitiéndola a otra persona antes de decir: “Un amigo me va a dejar, ¿bien? Deberíamos estar allí en quince minutos más o menos.”

Quince minutos. Louis se mira a sí mismo y deliberadamente ignora a Zayn y Liam que están todavía mirándolo con gran interés. Tiene que asegurarse de que no estén allí para conocer a Harry -no sólo porque la historia de su encuentro debe mantenerse en secreto para Liam, sino también porque Zayn se deleita en contar historias embarazosas sobre Louis. Claramente, eso es algo que a Louis le gustaría ahorrar para más tarde, cuando Harry ya esté tan encantado que no se preocupe por esa época en la que Louis había rasgado sus jeans mientras trataba de entrar en la oficina del director.

O tal vez los pensamientos de Louis están volando un poco alto aquí.

El punto es, tiene quince minutos. Quince minutos deberían ser suficiente para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, pero probablemente no lo suficiente como para afeitarse y rellenar sus venas con otro café. Oh, bueno. Los trece expresos que ya había bajado- además de varias tazas de Earl Grey- tendrían que funcionar.

Louis se empuja lejos de la barandilla y se enfrenta a Zayn y Liam, con el teléfono todavía en su mano. “Está bien, mis querido secuaces. Estoy en la necesidad de su total cooperación. Si cumplen, les diré todos los detalles sucios de mi cita con un chico muy caliente que está posiblemente interesado. O eso espero.”

La luz de las antorchas parpadea durante la dudosa expresión de Liam. “En realidad, si cumplimos, puedes solo contar lo principal y omitir los detalles.”

"¿Omitirlos?" Zayn niega con la cabeza, sonriendo a Liam en la forma que le gusta y burlón a la vez. "Tenemos que conseguir que salga más a menudo."

"¿Podemos guardar las peleas para después, por favor?" Dice Louis moviendo sus manos con exasperación. "Como, ¿un momento en el que tenga más de quince minutos para estar listo para una cita?"

"No hagas un drama por esto, hombre" Zayn dice, pero sale de su silla y Liam sigue su ejemplo, claramente pensando en el placar de Louis. Sí, buena suerte con eso, la mayoría de su ropa está todavía en las maletas y sucia.

No tiene importancia. Louis había estado usando la misma ropa por más de un día cuando conoció a Harry, y Harry todavía quiere una cita con él.

La vida es bastante impresionante, considerando todas las cosas.


	2. II

Liam y Zayn habían accedido amablemente a irse de compras antes de que Harry tocara el timbre. Esperando en la parte superior de las escaleras, Louis está sonriendo sólo al escuchar a Harry subir las escaleras de dos en dos, saltando con energía alegre. A diferencia de antes, su pelo es un desastre descuidado y él está usando unos jeans en lugar de los pantalones de traje que había llevado esta tarde. Se adaptan suficientemente bien como para parecer hechos a medida. Lo mismo sucede con la camiseta blanca, que se aferra en los lugares correctos.

Muy bien, Harry es uno de esos chicos que cambian de ropa durante el día, entonces. Debería haber adivinado. Después de todo, él había estado usando maquillaje durante su primer encuentro.

Hablando de… “El maquillaje se ha ido” dice Louis a modo de saludo.

Harry se detiene delante de él, y sus dientes destellan en una sonrisa. Esta apenas sin aliento, algo que lo diferencia de la mayoría de sus amigos que vienen aquí y no están preparados para subir cinco pisos de un edificio antiguo, con techos altos. Harry debe hacer ejercicio. La idea es bastante sexy.

"¿Quieres que me ponga un poco de lápiz labial?" Harry le pregunta, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Louis que estaba completamente a punto de descarrilar. Su tono es brillante y divertido. "Rubor, ¿tal vez? Podría regresar más tarde."

"No, en absoluto." Louis se pregunta si no sería demasiado atrevido a tocar la esquina de la boca de Harry para enfatizar su punto. La respuesta más probable es que sí, pero Louis lo hace de todos modos y Harry no retrocede ante el nuevo toque, simplemente sonríe a Louis, con las sombras contorneando sus hoyuelos. "Esto" dice Louis, dejando caer su mano, "es mejor."

"Gracias." La voz de Harry es dominada por una risa. Él mira más allá de Louis, dentro del departamento, y oh, claro. Buen anfitrión y todo eso. Louis nunca ha sido particularmente talentoso en eso, pero el trataría como la maldita mierda si eso significa que el podría llegar a ver esos encantadores hoyuelos sólo un poco más de tiempo.

Abre la puerta de par en par, haciendo un gesto para que entre. “Adelante, entonces. Tienes suerte de que mis compañeros de piso estén fuera, o ellos serían una molestia de mierda.”

Harry lo sigue, acariciando sus bolsillos mientras entra, y luego entregando el celular a Louis casi distraídamente, como si fuera totalmente normal encontrar teléfono de alguien y conducir a través de Londres para devolverlo. Bueno, Louis no sabe si realmente condujo a través de Londres, pero es algo.

Es sólo que… bien, eso es lo que es. Harry le podría haber dicho a Louis que vaya a recogerlo él mismo y no lo hizo, y Louis aún no tiene los pasajes de transporte de este mes, así que en verdad lo aprecia.

Además, es bueno tener aquí a Harry, mirando alrededor de la cocina poco iluminada del piso con ojos curiosos. La luz de la lámpara encima de la superficie de trabajo suaviza sus facciones mientras él pasa más cerca de la escalera de caracol que conduce a la azotea, mirando hacia arriba. En la oscuridad que permanece fuera, probablemente sea un poco difícil distinguir las plantas que rodean la salida anterior.

"Esto es grandioso" dice Harry, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Louis se pregunta si debería mencionar que la única razón por la que es capaz de pagar una habitación en este piso se debe a que pertenece al tío de Liam y que este hace préstamos a tres pobres estudiantes. Por otra parte, no hay ninguna razón por la que Harry necesita saber sobre el estado perpetuamente difícil de cuenta bancaria de Louis, sobre todo cuando él es capaz de pagar ropa a medida, o de ser muy afortunado para encontrar cosas que le calcen perfectamente bien. Información como esa puede esperar hasta como la tercera cita más o menos.

Y, de nuevo, los pensamientos de Louis están volando muy lejos. El exceso de cafeína lo hace irracional. Bueno, más irracional.

"Deberías ver mi habitación" dice con una mueca, y luego niega con la cabeza. "No, en realidad, no deberías. Todavía es un desastre, aún no he desempacado. Pero lo que realmente deberías ver es nuestro jardín en la azotea.”

"¿Un jardín en la azotea? ¿Es ahí donde pusiste la planta que robaste?" Harry suena genuinamente encantado, como si todo esto fuera una gran aventura para él.

"Yo no la robé" Louis protesta. "Simplemente la secuestré por su propio bien. Para su conservación.”

Harry se ríe, cálida y genuinamente. “Por supuesto que sí.”

"Cállate y ven conmigo." Sin esperar una respuesta, Louis gira a Harry hacia la escalera, con una mano sobre la espalda baja de Harry. No parecía importarle.

Sus pasos resuenan en la escalera de metal. En el momento en que abren la puerta de la azotea, el aire seco de una noche de verano cae por encima de ellos, la oscuridad suavizada por las luces de la ciudad que se expanden por todas partes. Las antorchas de mimbre todavía están ardiendo, su luz parpadeante delineando la silueta de Harry, reduciéndolo a una sola línea que contorna todo su cuerpo. Cuando vuelve la cabeza, su sonrisa es un destello brillante.

"Wow." Es todo lo que dice, sólo una palabra.

"Increíble, ¿verdad?" Louis llega a su lado, gesticula hacia la expansión salvaje de las plantas que ocupan una buena parte del techo y los rodean con un popurrí de esencias, fuertes, dulces, picantes. "Liam está en una misión sobre tener una planta de cada país del mundo. Él sufre de la ilusión de que está por encima de las condiciones climáticas.”

Con una risa tranquila, Harry se inclina contra la barandilla, inclinando su rostro hacia el cielo. Una brisa insistente despeina un poco sus rulos y parece diferente de cuando Louis lo había conocido esta tarde, mucho más relajado y accesible. Siendo igual de hermoso, aunque. Posiblemente más.

"Deberíamos solo quedarnos aquí" murmura Harry. "Esto es muy bueno. "

Ellos podrían. Podrían hacer juntos algunos bocadillos, traerlos aquí y disfrutar de la suave noche de verano, tendidos y relajados. Pero Zayn y Liam estarán de regreso pronto, y además, Louis no ha logrado plenamente ahuyentar el zumbido leve del cansancio. Él tiene que mantenerse en movimiento para que no se quede dormido.

Esta bastante seguro de Harry lo tomaría como algo personal.

"Bueno" dice. "Podríamos, sí, pero prometí llevarte a algún lugar, ¿no?"

Harry lo mira, sonríe un poco. “Eso es lo que hiciste.”

"Además ", continúa Louis, ganando impulso. "Londres. Australia fue increíble, muchos sitios, pero Londres es fantástico, lo amo. Esta es mi primera noche de vuelta y quiero simplemente pasear sin rumbo durante horas.” Se une a Harry en la barandilla, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus hombros se toquen. “¿Qué piensas?”

"Creo que" hay una extraña nota de melancolía en la voz de Harry "Que suena bien. Muy lindo.”

-

A pesar del aire de la cálida noche, Harry tira un gorro sobre sus rizos en el momento en que ponen un pie en la calle. Louis no se molestó en ocultar su diversión.

“¿Es que se supone que es una estándar de moda, Harry?” Él señala perezosamente una mano en la gorrita tejida antes de darse cuenta que Harry estaba en la dirección opuesta de donde deberían estar yendo, en realidad no piensa en la acción hasta su cepilla dedos en cadera de Harry. Harry no parece molestarse por el tacto, sin embargo, sigue fácilmente.

"Algo como eso, sí" responde Harry.

"¿Algo como eso?” Louis deja caer su mano y levanta las dos cejas. “Así que tu podrías estar usándolo, porque tienes frío ? No me digas que eres de esa clase de gallina.”

Harry sonríe, agacha la cabeza mientras juega con la gorrita, con el rostro medio escondido, como si se avergonzara de algo. Es tal vez un poco lindo. Su respuesta viene sólo después de que pasa un grupo de jóvenes alborotados, su voz haciendo eco a través de la calle tranquila.

"Hey, acabo de regresar de una semana en California. "

¿Una semana en California? Sí, eso explicaría el bronceado precioso de Harry.

"Hey" Louis contraataca: "Acabo de regresar de un año en Australia, y no estoy siendo un quejoso sobre el tiempo en Londres. El cual es bastante agradable hoy podría añadir"

“¿Un año? ¿En serio?” Harry mira por encima con una pequeña sonrisa, casi en secreto. “Debe haber sido increíble. “

"Lo fue" dice Louis. "Hay mucho espacio, ¿sabes? Aquí, todo está lleno de gente, sobre todo en Londres, pero de allí, una vez que sales de Sydney, se siente como si se pudieras conducir durante horas sin detectar a un solo ser humano. Lo cual no es del todo cierto pero esa es la manera en que se siente.”

"Suena liberador. "

Louis hace una pausa para considerar esto. Supone que hay una cierta verdad en ello, sí, pero también ha habido momentos en los que se había sentido un poco perdido en el vasto paisaje, extrañando la animada vivacidad de un día normal en Londres.

Empuja la puerta del supermercado, y escanea rápidamente su entorno para detectar cualquier signo de Liam y Zayn a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que habían ido por un camino diferente. Si esta cosa con Harry termina siendo más que una inofensiva cita, Louis tendrá que decirle a Harry que cosas sobre su encuentro no deben ser compartidas con Liam .

“Fue liberador”, Louis responde tardíamente. Él vuelve a mirar a Harry y lo encuentra mirando a su alrededor con una expresión vagamente intimidada cuando realmente no hay nada inusual sobre esta tienda. En todas. Por supuesto, las luces son un poco demasiado brillante después de la oscuridad del exterior y los pocos clientes que se pasean por los pasillos parecen tener prisa para hacer sus compras antes de la hora de cierre, pero, de verdad. Eso es Londres. Nada de especial.

Raro.

"Aun así," Louis continúa independientemente, "tan increíble como fue, también me alegro de estar de vuelta. Este es mi lugar, ¿sabes?”

"Así que creciste en Londres?" A pesar de la pregunta, Harry parece distraído. Sus hombros contraídos se sueltan sólo cuando Louis lo arrastra más allá del estante de revistas, hacia donde él sabe que encontrarán pan recién horneado y un poco de queso para acompañar, tal vez una botella de vino tinto.

"He estado viviendo aquí desde que tenía seis años ", dice Louis. "Mi madre vino aquí después de que mis padres se divorciaron, y yo me quede por mi BA, el único cambio es que me mudé con Zayn y Liam hace un par de años. "

"¿BA? "

“Medios y Comunicación “. Louis agarra un triángulo de queso Camembert y lo sostiene delante de Harry. Ante el asentimiento de Harry, Louis mantiene el Camembert y pasa a la sección de pan, preguntando: “¿Qué hay de ti?”

"He estado aquí recientemente. Sólo desde hace un año." Parece como si Harry fuera a seguir hablando, luego se lo piensa mejor y tira Louis una rápida sonrisa. Un mechón de cabello se ha escapado de debajo de la gorrita tejida, metiéndose en su frente y haciendo Louis quiera tocarlo, y volverlo a guardar en la gorra.

Lo cual, bien, es un poco demasiado sensible para gusto de Louis. No es que en general se oponga a todas las cosas sensibles; Grease es su película favorita, después de todo. Sólo… no tan pronto. Aunque tal vez él pueda culpar a los hoyuelos.

"¿Así que te mudaste aquí cuando me fui a Australia?" Louis choca sus manos para que queden juntas, caminando un poco más cerca de lo que es necesario, pero Harry no se está alejando." ¿Para qué? ¿Uni? "

Una vez más, Harry agacha la cabeza, tirando de su gorro. La moción expone una línea de escritura en su muñeca izquierda, justo por encima de su reloj, y Louis la alcanza sin pensarlo, y agarra la muñeca de Harry para examinar el tatuaje con más atención. 'No puedo cambiar’ ” Huh.

"Soy un músico, en realidad. " Harry suena vagamente incómodo, por lo que Louis se ríe en voz baja antes de soltar la muñeca de Harry y seguir caminando, él observa la perfecta línea del perfil de Harry no antes de echar un vistazo a los elegantes dedos de Harry.

"¿Un músico? Déjame adivinar. ¿Guitarrista? "

"Yo canto, sobre todo. " La voz de Harry es todavía un poco tensa, como si se trata de un tema que no le gusta discutir. Louis piensa que lo entiende a la perfección, cuando le dice a la gente que es aspirante a convertirse en actor, son pocos los que lo entienden de inmediato. Las primeras reacciones tienden a variar entre, ‘¿Así que estás tomando un curso mientras estás desempleado?” a "¿No estás un poco viejo para soñar como un niño?”

"Eso debe ser difícil." Louis mantiene un tono ligero. "Valiente, sin embargo. El ir tras lo que quieres, quiero decir."

Una sonrisa tranquila parpadea y muere, mientras los hombros de Harry caen. “En realidad no es tan malo. Y tengo la oportunidad de hacer lo que amo, ¿sabes?“

"Me siento de esa manera sobre actuar." Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry, Louis explica. "Voy a comenzar una maestría en la Casa Consistorial el próximo mes. Actuar. Será genial.”

"Te gusta estar en un escenario, ¿entonces?"

"Me encanta. "

"Si." Harry aún camina lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus manos se rocen, con voz cálida, de bajo ruido, tan íntimo como un secreto. "Sí, a mí también."

-

El paseo en barco por los canales fue idea de Harry. Después de que él había derribado las dos primeras sugerencias de Louis por razones vagas ( Primrose Hill demasiado cliché y un banco en el Támesis, cerca de Big Ben demasiado lleno de gente) , Louis había levantado las manos en rendición y declaró : “Muy bien, muy bien, escoge tú algo, entonces. Desearía ver un poco de Londres, sin embargo, para que lo sepas. Acabo de llegar y estoy en mi derecho.”

Claro que todo eso fue fingida irritación, Harry había visto la sonrisa escapándose en comisuras de la boca de Louis y por eso no se había preocupado demasiado por ser una cita difícil. No es como si tuviera la libertad de tener una cita con Louis de cualquier manera, pero… Es que, es una buena ilusión de normalidad, y Harry no quiere que eso se rompa por algún transeúnte que lo reconozca. Lo que significa que los lugares que atraen a una multitud de jóvenes están fuera de la cuestión.

Así que, un paseo en barco por los canales.

Encontrar una empresa que ofrezca un “crucero nocturno romántico” había exigido una rápida búsqueda en Google mientras caminaban por Camden, pasando por unos grupos hipsters que, incluso si reconocieran a Harry a pesar de la oscuridad, serían bastante cool para admitirlo. Louis sigue quejándose cuando caminan hasta el mostrador de boletos. “Esto es para la gente mayor” dice no por primera vez. ”Sólo las personas mayores de edad se suben a un barco gigante y escuchan a un guía turístico parlotear hechos históricos acerca de cosas aburridas.”

Harry no le dice que es precisamente por eso que lo había elegido.

"Mira, yo lo hice con mi familia la primera vez que vine a Londres. Tiene valor nostálgico, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por favor?" Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero se alegra de ver Louis morder una sonrisa. "Podemos sentarnos en la parte superior y tener nuestro día de campo igual, y no escuchar al guía en absoluto. "

Es extraño estar de vuelta la posición en la que solo presencia de Harry no es suficiente para garantizar que la otra persona está teniendo un buen momento -un buen tipo de lo extraño. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que le gusta el desafío.

Louis da un suspiro largo de sufrimiento. “Está bien. Pero si la ruta toma parte por el parque zoológico, voy a abandonar el barco para alimentar a los monos.” Ellos están dentro del rango auditivo de la mujer de mediana edad que vende lo boletos, pero Louis parece insoluble a la mirada dudosa que ella le envía. Hace que Harry se eche a reír.

"¿Qué pasa contigo y el allanamiento de morada?" se pregunta, sacando la billetera de su bolsillo.

“Yo voy a pagar ” Louis protesta.

Harry niega con la cabeza. “Fue mi idea, por lo que yo voy a pagar. Además, ya pagaste la comida.” A parte, había visto la forma en que Louis había vacilado, apenas perceptiblemente, antes de seleccionar un vino tinto de precio medio para llevar con el pan y el queso.

"Sí" dice Louis lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño. "Yo tuve que pagar por la comida. Porque yo te invité a salir. Lo que significa que, joven Harold… “El nombre, que utiliza de forma cariñosa, hace que Harry evite sus ojos, mirando a sus zapatos por un momento. Él mira devuelta cuando Louis continúa. “Lo que significa que tengo que pagar por nuestra comida y todo lo que hacemos. Al igual que los paseos en barco.” Levanta la barbilla y fija Harry con una mirada desafiante. “Además, soy más viejo aquí.”

"¿Qué clase de argumento es ese?" Chequeando que Louis esté a un lado, Harry se planta delante del mostrador y mira rápidamente a la mujer de las entradas. Él está contento de no ver ni una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos. "Dos boletos, ¿por favor?"

"Es $19, 90." Ella no hace ningún intento de sonreír. Bueno, Harry no puede culparla, si tuviera que sentarse en una taquilla durante todo el día se haría viejo muy rápido.

Bloqueando a Louis y a su billete de 20 libras, Harry busca a través de su billetera el dinero, mientras que Louis repite: “Yo voy a pagar”, como si fuera una cuestión de honor. Él trata de meterse a través de Harry para hacer precisamente eso, y Harry utiliza su cuerpo para mantenerlo fuera, basándose en su ventaja de altura.

Louis es un poco pequeño, para ser honestos. Cariñosamente. Él parece consistir enteramente en ángulos agudos, ingenio rápido y sonrisas repentinas, la enorme cantidad de energía, como una ráfaga de aire fresco.

"No," Harry dice, "tu no vas a pagar."

Su confianza tambalea cuando lo único que encuentra son tres libras y ochenta y dos centavos, además de algunos restos de dinero de EE.UU. Mierda. Él no hizo una gran cantidad de paradas en el cajero, estos días.

"¿Aceptan tarjetas?” Pregunta en busca de suerte, dirigiéndose a la señora boleto.

"Sólo en efectivo.” Dice con gran paciencia.

"Supongo que voy a pagar, después de todo." Sonrisa de Louis triunfa mientras se inclina alrededor de Harry para aplastar el dinero sobre el mostrador. Acepta las entradas y su cambio con una mirada de reojo a Harry, y añade en tono confidencial: "Deberías considerarte afortunado de que estoy dentro de los músicos que se esfuerzan en conseguir alguna limosna. Creo que es sexy.”

"No estoy esforzándome para ello, créeme.” dice Harry, pero probablemente un punto discutible en estos momentos.

Con Louis sonriéndole, feliz y con pestañas rizadas, con la mano caliente de Louis en su codo, Harry no tiene la voluntad de discutir, de todos modos.

-

"¿Entonces?" Harry le dice.

Louis rueda sobre su espalda mientras considera su respuesta. Con el estómago lleno, el motor de la embarcación tarareando debajo y Harry lo suficientemente cerca para que sus rizos le hagan cosquillas, Louis se ha calmado en un estado de cómoda somnolencia. Está en la tentación de cerrar los ojos, pero si lo hace, probablemente se dormirá en cuestión de segundos.

Demasiado tentador, sin embargo.

"Jim Carrey" dice finalmente.

"¿En serio?" La profunda voz de Harry se une armoniosamente con el entorno de la noche, con el suave murmullo de las olas chocando contra el barco.

"Sí, de verdad." Louis pellizca costado de Harry y luego simplemente deja a su mano descansar allí, sus nudillos cepillado la camiseta de Harry. Es de ninguna manera un gesto indecente; Louis ha hecho cosas peores en los lugares públicos, sin embargo, esto se siente de alguna manera tan íntimo que hace que lo alegra que sean los únicos que están fuera en la terraza. Hay algunas ventajas de que ellos sean los únicos cerca de los 20 años en el barco. "¿Por qué," recuerda añadir "es que todo el mundo subestima a Jim Carrey?"

"No tengo ni idea de por qué sería eso." Harry suena como si, de hecho, él tiene una idea bastante buena . "Ace Ventura, ¿tal vez?"

"Truman Show", Louis contradice. "Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos.”

"Bien, bien, me rindo." La risa de Harry es suave, como si él no quisiera perturbar la tranquilidad con un ruido repentino. "¿Qué pasa con él, entonces?"

Muy suavemente, Louis acaricia con los nudillos el costado de Harry. “Gran imitador. Las cosas que puede hacer sin palabras, sólo con su cuerpo, eso es realmente genial. Me encantaría ser capaz de hacer eso.” Se hace una breve pausa. “No es tan bueno como Rowan Atkinson, tal vez, pero hablábamos de ídolos contemporáneos, y Mr Bean se siente como un clásico por ahora.”

"Está bien, respuesta aceptada." Harry se mueve de una manera que no los hará estar más juntos, pero tampoco alejarse. "Ed Sheeran para mí, supongo."

"A riesgo de parecer ignorante," y sí, gracias, Louis es perfectamente consciente de que ese tipo de introducción precede siempre a alguien a sonar ignorante, "Ed quién?”

Harry se da la vuelta, apoyándose sobre un codo para asomar por encima de Louis, su cabello formando un halo alrededor de su cabeza. Si Louis fuera a enterrar los dedos en los rizos de Harry él inmediatamente lo tiraría hacia abajo en un beso, y él piensa que eso podría ir en cualquier dirección, y eso es… no es algo a lo que está acostumbrado, de verdad.

Mientras que Louis no es realmente un casanova bonafide, él tiene un historial bastante bueno y por lo general se puede decir si tiene o no una oportunidad con alguien. Con Harry, sin embargo, él no lo sabe. Objetivamente hablando, Harry estuvo de acuerdo en ir a una cita con él, y esta cita es sólo…

Es realmente dulce hasta ahora. Realmente, realmente encantadora.

Están acostados uno al lado del otro en la cubierta de un barco, las luces brillantes de la noche de Londres a la deriva pero sin realmente llegar a ellos. La conversación fluye fácilmente, Harry se ríe y parece interesado en todo Louis tiene que decir, y no se aleja cuando Louis le toca. La cosa es, sin embargo, que él no ha iniciado ningún toque.

Él podría ser bi- o curioso. Y si ese es el caso, Louis no está seguro querer ser el experimento de Harry, él no es particularmente bueno en la cosa de compartir.

"Tu realmente debes haber estado viviendo bajo una roca." La declaración de Harry penetra las reflexiones de Louis, y él necesita un momento para reconstruir el tema de conversación. ¿A qué celebridad contemporánea le envidias sus habilidades? Bien.

Joder, en algún momento, Louis realmente tendrá que dormir un poco. La cafeína se ha disuelto por el momento, lo único que lo mantiene despierto de la presencia de Harry.

"No bajo una roca" dice Louis. "Pero Down Under*" (Juego de palabras donde Louis dice “Not under a rock, but Down Under”, ya que él se fue a Australia y Down Under es una expresión para referiste a Australia.)

"Divertido." Una de las comisuras de la boca de Harry tira, mostrando un toque de hoyuelo. "Honestamente, sin embargo. No estoy seguro de lo que pueda, como, continuar hablando contigo, si no sabes quién es Ed Sheeran. Es malditamente brillante.”

La admiración en la voz de Harry hace que algo toque en el estómago de Louis, duro e inesperado. Él quiere eso. Jesús, sí, él quiere eso dirigido a él. Todo el tiempo, por favor. En serio, ¿qué es lo que tiene que hacer un un chico para conseguir un beso por aquí?

Louis exhala a través de los dientes y sonríe a Harry. “Bueno, en todos sus significados, entonces. ¿Por qué es malditamente brillante? Ilumíname, Harold. “

Si bien es difícil distinguir en la penumbra, parece como si la mirada de Harry se pegara a los labios de Louis por un rápido segundo.

Entonces Harry parpadea, mueve la cabeza y ahoga un bostezo leve, recostándose al lado de Louis antes de responder. “Ed es sólo… Él tiene mucho talento en bruto. Es una de las pocas personas en la industria de la música que no tiene que arreglarse o usar ropa de lujo para sesiones de fotos, ¿sabes? Él no tiene que hacer toda esa mierda porque es tan bueno.” Un momento de silencio continua, sólo las vibraciones del motor y el agua corriendo por encima del ruido del tráfico lejano. ”Creo que es realmente increíble. “

Algo en el tono de Harry golpea Louis de una manera extraño. Él no puede averiguar lo que es, sin embargo, y antes de que pueda preguntar, Harry ahoga otro bostezo, tan cerca que su aliento eriza el pelo de Louis.

Es contagioso.

El viaje está por terminar de todos modos, Hampstead Lock Road está detrás de ellos por segunda vez. Aún Louis no quiere que esto termine. Vuelve la cabeza y se encuentra con Harry ya observándolo, los párpados caídos y al borde de perder la lucha contra el sueño . Es jodidamente adorable.

Louis sonríe. “Estas casi tan exhausto como yo, ¿eh? “

Harry suspira. “Sí, regresé ayer. No estoy muy acomodado a la zona horaria.”

Un grito interrumpe la tranquilidad pacífica, haciendo que el ceño de Harry se frunza. Se sienta, y Louis lo imita, ambos viendo la preparación de aterrizaje.

Esta vez, es Harry quien se inclina un poco, con el hombro presionando un punto caliente en Louis. Cuando Louis inhala, puede oler un rastro de algo fresco, loción para después del afeitado de Harry, y eso, ahora mismo, ese es el momento de Louis para hacer un movimiento.

Harry se gira para ponerse de pie, fuera de su alcance.

Se pone de pie medio - de espaldas a Louis, con la cabeza inclinada hurga en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans la gorrita de lana. Su voz es tranquila, las palabras encantadoramente vacilantes. “Tu sabes, yo realmente no quiero que esto… ” Se calla.

"¿No quieres esto qué?” Louis tiende una mano y Harry la agarra, tirando de Louis para que este sus pies antes de soltarlo.

"Simplemente…" Una vez más, Harry se interrumpe. Luego sonríe, amplia y verdadera. "Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Sólo quería decir gracias.”

Louis resopla. “No es exactamente tan difícil, Harry. “

"¿Sí?"

Algo en el tono de Harry hace a Louis tener una pausa. Harry suena genuinamente curioso sobre la respuesta cuando seguramente él debe ser consciente de su devastador potencial? Es fácilmente la persona más agradable que Louis ha conocido jamás. El devolvió el celular a Louis sin estar obligados a ello, él es inteligente y tiene esta peculiar manera de contar las cosas, como construyendo oraciones como alguien que arma piezas de Lego, intercalados con pequeños descansos, y luego, cuando él se emociona por algo, sus palabras de repente caen unas sobre otras.

Harry debe saber cuán encantador es. ¿Cierto?

"Dime que era una pregunta retórica " dice Louis.

"¿Fue una pregunta retórica?" La voz de Harry sube un poco en el final de la frase, convirtiéndose en una pregunta. La noche tiñe sus ojos negro mientras mira fijamente a Louis y Louis le devuelve la mirada.

Ambos se sacudieron con los golpes del barco contra el muelle, la interrupción suave es suficiente para trastornar el equilibrio. Louis trata de no sentirse resentido por perder una oportunidad. Otra más.

Esto podría no ser el momento adecuado de todos modos. Los dos están cansado , Louis siente el cuerpo pesado a causa del agotamiento, y también, acaba de regresar de un año en el extranjero y absolutamente no necesita un novio antes de que él incluso haya logrado desempacar sus maletas.

Él tampoco quiere dejar ir a Harry, sin embargo.

Louis se vuelve a ver a los primeros pasajeros bajar del barco. Deben recoger sus cosas y seguir, pero se sentiría demasiado parecido a un final, y solo. Todavía no. La noche apenas ha comenzado.

"¿Qué tan cansado estás?" Pregunta con una rápida mirada a la cara de Harry, la luz de la lámpara desde ese lugar muestra sus relieves.

La sonrisa que destella en la cara de Harry es casi demasiado brillante para la oscuridad que los envuelve. “No demasiado cansado como para ver una película.”

"¿Y lo tomarías como algo personal si me quedo dormido a los diez minutos?" Con una sonrisa, Louis se inclina para recoger los restos de comida, y Harry se agacha a su lado para ayudarlo. Louis probablemente no debería encontrar el simple acto tan caliente.

"No, en absoluto" Harry le dice. "¿Tu hogar o el mío?"

Ja.

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías ” dice Louis, con toda la insinuación.

Por un momento, Harry parpadea a él, un aleteo suave de pestañas. Entonces él resopla una carcajada, levanta cabeza y tira la gorrita hacia abajo para cubrir más de sus rizos.

Louis no está decepcionado.

-

Pensándolo bien, tal vez la película no había sido una idea tan brillante.

Mientras que sus apartamentos están a poca distancia, se deciden por el piso de Harry porque él no está demasiado interesado en un encuentro potencial con los compañeros de habitación de Louis- " Creo que estoy demasiado cansado para hablar con extraños ” es la excusa que ofrece y Louis no argumenta - y también porque siendo honestos entre sus maletas que no ha desempacado y alguna mierda que el inquilino provisional había dejado, su habitación estaba un poco desordenada.

De todos modos, el problema es que para el momento en que se cuelan por la puerta trasera del edificio de Harry, la visión de Harry es un poco confusa por el sueño. Y si la manera en la que Louis ha crecido exuberantemente a sus ojos, no da buenas señales.

Tropiezan por las escaleras, y no es hasta que Harry se esfuerza por buscar la llave del piso que recuerda que hay varios elementos reveladores esparcidos por la sala de estar y su dormitorio. Ah, y también está el disco de platino que Niall había insistido en colgar por encima del inodoro, sólo para reírse.

Desbloquea la puerta y al instante se da la vuelta para mirar a Louis. “Espera aquí”.

"Enserio, cariño, no hay necesidad de ocultar tus juguetes sexuales. Estoy dentro, si quieres". Louis sigue con una sonrisa ridícula que se mantiene por unos segundos antes de que un bostezo limpie con ella.

Harry resopla. “Sólo estoy ocultando el peor de los desórdenes.”

Louis se encoje de hombros y luego se inclina hacia un lado hasta que se apoya contra la pared en la zona de entrada, ayudando a sus pies por todo el peso de mierda. “Realmente no me molesta.”

"Pero me hará sentir mejor.” Harry sigue con una sonrisa, y la luz deslumbrante hace que Louis entre cierre los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Sus ojos son pronunciadamente azules, un poco vidriosos por el cansancio, y su pelo está hecho un desastre, por la brisa que soplaba a través de la cubierta de la embarcación.

Harry quiere tocarlo un poco. O muchísimo.

"Está bien.” Louis acomoda su cabeza contra la pared, dejando al descubierto la línea de su garganta. No ayuda con todo lo de querer- tocar y eso-." Voy a esperar. Y voy a exigir una indemnización en forma de palomitas de maíz, sin embargo."

"Tenemos un trato." Se obliga a retirar la mirada. Harry entra de un salto a la sala de estar, encendiendo la luz de lectura antes explorar las paredes. Muy bien, entonces. Brit Award por Artista de Revelación Británico; listo. Un par de fotos de conciertos que dan una idea demasiado buena de cuán masivo es el escenario y el público: listo. Él los recoge y pasa al baño, para sacar el disco de platino enmarcado.

No es que… no es que Harry realmente este mintiendo, ¿verdad? Le había dicho a Louis sobre ser un músico, y él había dicho que no estaba en mala posición económica, así que es más como… no mencionar el pequeño e insignificante detalle de qué tan exitoso que realmente es. Bien. No hay razón para sentirse culpable al respecto.

Eso no quiere decir que Harry se sienta totalmente cómodo con empujar un montón de su basura personal en su armario.

Regresa a la zona de entrada para encontrar Louis rezagado, buscando un manera de dormir parado.” Hey,” Harry dice entre dientes, y los ojos de Louis parpadean, su sonrisa lenta e hipnótica.

"Este lugar es muy elegante, ¿no? El barrio también. Quiero decir, ¿Primrose Hill?" Él levanta una ceja. "¿En serio, quien vive aquí?”

"Bueno. Ya te he dicho que no estoy realmente esforzándome por el dinero, ¿no es así?" Harry cambia su peso y hace un gesto de invitación. "Vamos."

Louis deambula detrás de él, su aparente cansancio fue momentáneamente anulado por una curiosidad innata. Es un poco raro, la forma en que sus ojos se abren a la vista de la mesa de billar en el salón y luego, de nuevo, en el proyector instalado en la sala de estar. Se detiene a examinar una de las imágenes, tomada en una de las primeras actuaciones de Harry cuando se había sido la apertura de The Script.

Colapsando en el sofá, los labios de Louis se tuercen en una curvatura desigual, su bronceado iluminado por la luz de lectura transforma todo en un ambiente cálido, en tono dorado. “Está bien, Harry. Si tienes suerte, podría permitirte pagar la próxima vez. “

La próxima vez.

Probablemente no habrá una próxima vez.

La realidad hace doler algo en los huesos de Harry, pero lo disimula con una sonrisa, inclina la cadera contra el marco de la puerta. “Sí, bien. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a ver? “

"¿Qué tienes?" Louis pregunta.

Ellos van a través de la colección, Louis revisando todo el gusto de Harry, mientras Harry culpa a Niall sobre todo lo que es demasiado ridículo- Niall se convierte en una excusa tan maravillosa. Finalmente, se deciden por Johnny English, sobre todo porque había estado en su conversación antes. Equipados con un par de cervezas y una bolsa de patatas fritas, se sientan en el sofá, lo suficientemente cerca como para que la rodilla de Louis presione contra la de Harry.

Harry toma un trago de su cerveza, la deja en el suelo y comienza la película. Cuando se mira por encima, encuentra a Louis estudiándolo atentamente, algo precavido en los ojos de Louis, con la luz de la pantalla parpadeando atrapando algunas características.

"¿Qué?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.

La sonrisa de Louis se desvanece tan rápido como llega. “Nada.”

Se mueve lo suficiente como para posar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, un peso cómodo. Es fácil, sin pretensiones, no hay nada abiertamente romántico en ello, y sin embargo… Mierda. Harry en general no piensa en la forma en que toca sus compañeros pero esto es… Bueno, él sabe que es mucho más. Se trata de Louis, y han estado al borde uno alrededor del otro toda la noche y no es solo un gesto platónico, ni mucho menos , y Harry no debe apoyarse en él, no debería permitirse fingir de esa manera, aunque sólo sea un corto tiempo.

Él lo hace de todos modos.

"Entonces," Louis dice sin rumbo fijo, mientras que el comienzo de la escena parpadea en la pantalla, sorbiendo su cerveza antes de hacerla a un lado. Suena como si estuviera en parte hablando para mantenerse despierto. "¿Qué estabas haciendo en Estados Unidos?"

Hablando con David Letterman y haciendo Saturday Night Live.

Harry se desliza hacia abajo en el sofá, inclinándose aún más contra Louis. “Usando maquillaje y luciendo lindo.”

Louis se ríe. “Así que estas modelando para financiar la cosa de la música, ¿no? ¿O es que tienes padres ricos?” Siente unos dedos acariciando a lo largo de los hombros de Harry y todo es tan imposible y estúpido, pero Harry deja que sus ojos se cierren. Él no quería pensar.

"Supongo," Louis añade en voz baja, "que podrías ser modelo. No eres muy difícil mirarte, después de todo. Y estas en muy buena forma, incluso.”

Harry ha escuchado muchas variaciones de los halagos de Louis, pero la forma en la que Louis lo dice es diferente, no es tanto un elogio sino como una simple declaración de un hecho. Él no suena particularmente impresionado por ello, y de alguna manera, lo hace sonar maravilloso.

"No soy modelo, no." La respuesta llega un poco tarde, áspera por el agotamiento. Harry realmente, realmente quiere quedarse dormido allí, acurrucado con Louis.

Y realmente, realmente no debería.

Devolverle el teléfono a Louis por sí mismo probablemente había sido un error, y sin embargo, no se atreve a lamentar una sola cosa acerca de esta noche. Excepto… Excepto la parte en la que esconde grandes aspectos de su vida a Louis. No parece justo cuando Louis es tan imprudentemente abierto, despreocupado y desenfadado, como si simplemente no tuviera sentido darle la espalda a Harry.

Harry deja que el dialogo de la película acabe y habla, sin abrir los ojos. “Como dije, soy un músico. Hice algunos trabajos de promoción por allá. “

Louis tararea algo. “No suena tan mal.” Su respiración se agita en el templo de Harry, y Harry sonríe, vuelve a dejar descansar más de su peso sobre Louis y mete un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Su voz suena distante a sus propios oídos.

"No lo es, en su mayor parte."

Lo último de lo que es consciente es de la suave presión de los dedos de Louis contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

-


	3. Capítulo 3: III

Louis se despierta con el cuerpo de Harry presionado a lo largo del suyo propio y un chico que nunca ha visto, mirándolo desde menos de un metro de distancia. Las mañanas nunca han sido la parte preferida del día de Louis y su cuello duele como una maldita hija de perra, por lo que esa podría ser la razón principal de que la primera cosa que se escapa de su boca es: “¿Qué carajos?”

"Sí" dice el chico, y las iluminaciones en su pelo rubio son un poco ridículas. "Eso es lo que estaba a punto de decir " Su acento es pronunciado, y Louis culpa a su cerebro cansado por el hecho de que le lleva varios segundos reconocer que es irlandés.

Sentándose parcialmente, tratando de no molestar a Harry, Louis cuadra los hombros y trata de dar sentido a la mirada dirigida contra él desde el frente del sofá. ¿Tendría Harry- No mencionó un novio, pero ciertamente eso explicaría por qué parecía contenerse a lo largo de su cita, extrañamente cauteloso incluso cuando él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Louis.

Louis no quiere que este sea el motivo. No este… este pequeño irlandés con luces en su cabello, en serio.

Sin hacer ningún intento de ocultar el desdén en su voz, Louis le devuelve la mirada de manera uniforme. “¿Cuál es tu problema, amigo? ¿Estoy invadiendo el espacio de tu chico?

"No lo sé, amigo. ¿Lo estás?” Los brazos cruzados y la postura amenazante lucen bastante ridículo en alguien que podría ser la altura de Louis y con mucha menos masa muscular. No es que Louis es el Increíble Hulk, pero él siempre ha sido atlético gracias al fútbol, y en los doce meses en Australia, con el surf y las excursiones por todo el país, sólo lo habían mejorado

Cuando Harry comienza a moverse, sus piernas retorciéndose un poco, Louis está lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirlo. Después de que Harry se hubiera quedado dormido en su hombro anoche, Louis los colocó en el sofá de una manera que quedaran frente a frente, la cabeza de Harry enterrada en la garganta de Louis. No sumamente cómodo, considerándolo, pero al menos el sofá es bastante grande y había sido… agradable.

Bonito, sí.

Louis no quiere que esos recuerdos queden arruinados por un tipo de mal humor y con problemas de celos. Si fuera que todo esto es a causa de celos. O por lo menos, Louis esperaba que fuera eso.

Con Louis permaneciendo en silencio, el chico rubio entorna los ojos en él. “¿Quién diablos eres tú?”

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo" Louis contraataca.

Por alguna razón, parece sobresaltar al chico. Frunce el ceño, entonces mira a Harry antes de recorrer toda la sala con sus ojos, haciendo una pausa en un estante que, a decir por Louis, no tiene absolutamente nada interesante. Sólo libros y una baraja de cartas. Hmm.

Sin embargo, cuando la mirada del rubio cae de nuevo a él de repente parece mucho más amigable. Mucho. El cambio es bastante sorprendente, recuerda Louis a la primera vez que conoció a Harry. Mientras que la sonrisa de este tipo no tiene el mismo efecto de golpe-en-las-tripas como la sonrisa de Harry, es descarada y brillante.

Antes de que el muchacho puede decir algo, Harry masculla entre sueño “¿Qué hora es?”

"Cerca de las diez” responde el rubio. Suena como una disculpa. “Car pasa por ti como en media hora."

Un coche viene a recoger a Harry, ¿eh? Probablemente otra pieza del acertijo que conforma la vida de Harry, un enigma que Louis va a tardar un poco en conocer. Él no tiene apuro.

Harry gime, y Louis lo observa, quedando momentáneamente fascinado con los rulos alborotados y ojos verdes todavía nublados por el sueño, un atisbo de obstinación asomando de la boca de Harry. Louis se obliga a mirar hacia otro lado, y cuando lo hace, se encuentra con el rubio mirándolo con un poco más interés.

Ahora que él parecía no estar fulminándolo - y que Louis está un poco más despierto - es repentinamente fácil identificarlo como una de las personas en la fotografía del concierto pegada con cinta adhesiva en una de las paredes. Lo que significa que debe ser el compañero de piso de Harry, Niall.

No es un novio, entonces. Gracias maldito Dios.

Bueno, tal vez rehacer esta conversación sería una buena idea. De mala gana, Louis se mueve del sofá para estirar los nudos en su espalda. Cuando él se vuelve hacia atrás de nuevo, la mirada de Harry se mueve rápidamente en un gesto avergonzado y oh, sí, Harry estaba totalmente mirando el trasero de Louis. Bueno, es un muy buen trasero, incluso si Louis está hablando de sí mismo.

"Estabas totalmente mirando mi trasero " Louis le dice a Harry. Porque sí, el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca está generalmente en receso en las mañanas.

"Um. " dijo Harry. Elocuente.

Louis sonríe, y dice: “Realmente no importa” y se inclina más allá de Harry para ofrecer una mano al chico que él asume que Niall. “Soy Louis, y creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado.”

"Niall," el rubio confirma las sospechas de Louis. Su sonrisa parece ser un elemento permanente ahora. "Lo siento por eso. Simplemente me sorprendiste, es todo. Nunca te había visto por aquí."

"Nos acabamos de conocer” Harry se excusa “Ayer". Él pone a sus pies, y la mirada de Louis viaja directo a la piel expuesta encima de la cintura de los jeans de Harry. "¿Y qué estabas hablando antes ustedes?"

"No mucho." Niall mete las dos manos en los bolsillos luciendo avergonzado.

Harry frunce el ceño y suspira, empuja atrás el rulo molesto lejos de cara y lanza una mirada rápida de reojo Louis. “Lo siento, Lou.” Oír el apodo salir de los labios de Harry con la voz todavía baja y más grave de lo habitual, hace que Louis quiera besarlo… mucho. Lo que es una reacción bastante exagerada. “Niall a veces se pone un poco… sobreprotector.”

"Porque eres un poco idiota." Niall parece totalmente a gusto ahora, sin rastro de su irritación. "De todos modos este," dice señalando a Louis "parece estar bien. Supongo que podemos mantenerlo.”

"Requiero de alimentación regular ", dice Louis. Bien, si él está siendo comparado a una mascota, puede hacer chistes de lo que quiera al respecto. "Además, el entretenimiento a todas horas. Y nada de vino barato, sólo para que quede claro. Solamente las cosas buenas.”

La risa de Harry es tan bonita como Louis puede recordar. Esa otra cosa que hace a Louis querer agarrarlo por el cuello y lo arrastrarlo hacia abajo sobre el sofá, más cerca que estaban antes, pero… Sí, tal vez no sea buena idea con Niall ahí.

Sería malditamente genial, sin embargo. Louis está seguro de ello.

Por desgracia, también recuerda algo sobre un coche que venía a recoger a Harry en un futuro no muy lejano, y honestamente, si Louis va a besar a Harry, él querrá sacar el máximo provecho de ello, tomar su tiempo para explorar esa hermosa boca. Preferiblemente después de que ambos hayan cepillado los dientes.

Otra vez, entonces. A menos que Louis este malinterpretando las miradas brillantes, ligeramente aprensivas que Harry mantiene a escondidas de él, no se opondría a darle su número de celular, de lo contrario, Louis puede acampar frente a la puerta de Harry hasta que esté de vuelta.

Bueno, él no haría realmente eso. Estaría un poco decepcionado, sin embargo. Muy bien, inmensamente decepcionado, mucho más de lo que debería estar después del poco tiempo que han pasado juntos. No tiene mucho sentido, pero entonces, Harry sólo…

Solo, Louis podría estar un poquito enamorado ya. Nada que no pueda manejar.

-

Zayn ha extendido sus notas y libros encima de la mesa de la cocina cuando Louis vuelve al piso. Él debe estar haciendo algo de trabajo real, con la concentración al máximo, porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Louis asomó la cabeza en la cocina antes de desaparecer por un cambio de ropa, seguido por un viaje de baño para lavarse los dientes y poner en orden su cabello.

Una vez que Louis se siente presentable, regresa a la cocina.

Zayn se sobresalta ante la aparición de Louis en la puerta, necesita un momento antes de que sus ojos se aclaren y le apunte con un dedo torcido a Louis. ” Tú, pequeño sinvergüenza! Primera noche de regreso, hermano, y ya estás usando la cama de alguien más. Estoy muy orgulloso.”

"El sofá de alguien más”, Louis corrige. “Y tuvimos una cita adecuada en primer lugar, crucero romántico bajo las estrellas y todo, y para que conste, no pasó nada.” Sin embargo, no puede reprimir su sonrisa cuando va hacia la nevera –en la que no hay ni zumo de naranja, y hey, ¿qué mierda? ¿Qué clase de compañeros de piso son como para no mantener a Louis con un suministro constante de comida, cerveza y jugo? Él se va a ir de aquí, está seguro

"¿Nada?" Zayn suena dudoso. "Ni siquiera, como, ¿un beso?"

"Pues, no."

"Entonces, ¿por qué tan feliz?"

"¿No puedo estar en un buen humor sin razón alguna en particular?" Louis cierra la puerta de la nevera y se da la vuelta. "Bueno, bien, tengo su número de teléfono también. Fuera de eso, ¿por qué no hay jugo de naranja?”

"Liam se lo terminó esta mañana." Louis no se pierde la nota nostálgica en la voz de Zayn y maldito infierno, si pensara que ayudaría, él los habría encerrado en una habitación hace años. Casi dos años en el mismo apartamento y no ha cambiado nada, sin embargo, preferiría dudar del hecho de que compartir tiempo en lugares cerrados acabaría con todo. Malditos cobardes, ese par de idiotas.

Quizás Louis necesita armar un elaborado plan. Por desgracia, la planificación no es su fuerte, no si una gran cantidad de preparativos y muchos esfuerzos están involucrados.

"¿Liam está trabajando?" Louis pregunta. A pesar de que Liam haya mencionado algo sobre conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo en una especie casa de té indie o algo de eso, hace unas semanas, Louis nunca ha estado realmente en el lugar. "¿Tienen jugo de naranja?"

"Recién exprimido, incluso. "

Y la mano de Louis ya estaba casi en la puerta “Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?”

Zayn mira a sus apuntes, vacilando.

"¡Vamos!" Dice golpeando sus nudillos contra la pared, Louis se balancea hacia atrás sobre sus talones. "Voy a contarles todo sobre el chico con el que me voy a casar gracias a sus hoyuelos y su fabulosa mesa de billar."

En ese momento, Zayn se pone de pie porque la verdad es que sus tatuajes de chico malo y el aire de misterio oscuro son sólo una fachada que esconde su gran gordo y suave corazón. Louis lo adora tanto. “Vamos, entonces” dice Zayn.

“Sólo un momento.” Louis considera que la mejor manera de plantear esto, pero él simplemente no es bueno en la sutileza, nunca lo ha sido. Por lo general ni siquiera lo intenta. “Conocí a Harry en Kew Gardens. En realidad, él me atrapo robando esa planta, y luego encontró mi teléfono después.”

“Bien…” Zayn comenta y Louis lo empuja un poco.

"Ahora. Obviamente,” continua “esto lo sabremos tu, Harry y yo por lo que Liam jamás lo averiguará. Le diré que Harry estaba detrás de mí en la cola en Heathrow, que comenzamos a hablar, y que luego dejé mi teléfono en el mostrador y Harry no pudo ir de inmediato por mi para devolverlo en el instante.”

Zayn niega con la cabeza. “Eso es mentira, hombre. No apruebo eso de mentir a Liam.”

Oh, Louis piensa mientras muerde una sonrisa. Oh tu, gran, gran idiota enamorado. Porque Zayn no tiene ningún problema en absoluto acerca de mentir a nadie, especialmente cuando es en el nombre de una broma, pero cuando se trata de Liam? Historia diferente.

Louis es suficientemente inteligente para no hablar. En cambio, él le pregunta: “¿Así que prefieres que él se entere de que la planta de la cual él estaba completamente encantado fue robada? ¿Desde un invernadero Londres? ¿Y que, por lo tanto no es verdaderamente australiana?”

Sin dudas es una decisión difícil de tomar, pero al final, Zayn levanta los hombros hombro, aunque un gesto débil en su frente sigue mostrando que está desacuerdo. “No, está bien. Supongo que no hace mucha diferencia como conociste al muchacho.”

"Sabía que entenderías” Louis le dice, y lo hacía. Liam es una de esas personas que deberían permanecer contentas, todo el tiempo, y Zayn está muy comprometido a hacer que eso suceda. Ahora, si tan sólo estuviera tan comprometido a compartir ese lado particular de sí mismo con Liam, Louis tendría a sus dos mejores amigos delirando de felicidad.

También tendría que invertir en tapones para los oídos, probablemente, pero eso es un sacrificio que haría con mucho gusto.

-

El salón de té está amueblado con sillas de madera disparejas, la limonada era cacera, tanto como el té y el café lo que es un buen negocio, y la música que brota de los altavoces es el tipo de “cantautor indie” cosas que atrae a los barbudos de veinte y tantos que llevan mochilas y pañuelos, incluso en verano .

Es un poco pretencioso y bastante impresionante.

Liam, a pesar de que tiene veinte y pico, no tiene barba o algo de eso, y se adapta a la perfección. A pesar de su poco tiempo trabajando allí, que parece estar a gusto con sus compañeros y nadie se opone a que tome un descanso para poder escuchar a Louis narrar su aventura de anoche.

"Realmente te gusta este, ¿eh?" Liam suena realmente encantado con Louis y esto, y esto es por lo que no se debe permitir que Liam este triste, nunca. El equilibrio universal caería, o algo así.

"Realmente.” Buscando algo que hacer con las manos, Louis agarra el diario que alguien dejó en la mesa. Es la edición de ayer pero lo que sea. Louis es un apasionado de accidentes trágicos, fotos de tiernos animales y chismes sobre famosos, aunque los ricos y hermosos son un límite para él, de cualquier modo.

"Lo bueno es que perdiste tu teléfono, entonces." Zayn se reclina en su silla, con las manos atadas detrás del respaldo, lo que ciertamente no es sólo imaginación de Louis que Liam mira a la cara a Zayn al menos durante un segundo demasiado largo antes de volver a la realidad.

"¿De verdad sólo lo dejaste tu celular en el mostrador?" La exasperación de Liam es obvia. A veces, Louis se pregunta qué harían sin Liam recordándole que saque la basura y que las facturas se vencen.

En realidad, esta no es una pregunta a la que Louis quiera poner mucho detalle, de modo que él se encoge de hombros con desdén y vuelve al diario, mirando los titulares. “Supongo que sí.”

'Facebook provoca problemas' 'Vestidos sexys de verano, estilo secretaria’

Aburrido. Muy, muy aburrido. Louis es de mente abierta, pero los vestidos no son lo suyo.

Cuando levanta la vista, Liam esta, obviamente, a la espera de más de una explicación, por lo que Louis hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: dirigir la conversación a cuestiones de mínimo riesgo. “¿Has pensado en dejar que tu pelo vuelva a crecer?” pregunta a Liam. “Creo que deberías hacerlo. Tal vez una barba completa, también. Con tus rizos, deberías ser un éxito entre los urbanitas, y hay un montón de esos hipsters que vienen aquí también.”

"¿Esta es la versión de Louis Tomlinson que da consejos sobre citas?” Liam pregunta, divertido, y Zayn se mueve en su silla.

Oh, esto podría ser bueno. Sonriendo, Louis pasa a otra página, dice: “Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo, Liam. Como tu buen amigo no quisiera que te olvidaras de como se usa ese armamento.”

"Louis" Zayn dice, una clara advertencia en su voz, y justo entonces Louis mira hacia abajo y sus pensamientos frenan de repente con un terrible chirrido porque… Harry.

Esto no es posible.

No hay ninguna manera de que esto sea posible.

De ninguna manera. Simplemente no.

Louis se acerca más y lee el titular del artículo de nuevo. 'Histeria en el Aeropuerto: Harry Styles de vuelta en Londres." Las fotos de abajo son espontáneas y de mala calidad, enviadas por un lector, pero son… Son lo suficientemente buenas como para reconocer la cabeza familiar llena de rulos y la sonrisa con hoyuelos. Y si a Louis le quedaba alguna duda a la izquierda, había un chico rubio caminando junto a Harry, sus brazos enroscados alrededor del otro. Harry y Niall.

Histeria en el aeropuerto.

¿Histeria en el aeropuerto?

¿Quién mierda es Harry Styles?

Louis debió haberse congelado fuera de la conversación por un momento, ya que, cuando mira hacia arriba, tanto Zayn como Liam lo están mirando con expresiones curiosos. La boca de Louis se siente seca, y su cara muy caliente. Cuando da vuelta el diario y lo empuja a través de la mesa, requiere una cantidad significativa de esfuerzo para que sus manos no tiemblen.

"¿Quién carajo," comienza, y esa no es su voz, esa no puede ser su voz "es Harry Styles? ¿Qué es esto? “Él golpea una de las imágenes y luego esconde sus manos debajo de la mesa. “Este es el Harry con el que salí anoche. Y eso no es sólo posible.”

Se siente como si estuviera a punto de estallar en una risa histérica, pero se las arregla ahogarla. Apenas.

Las cejas de Zayn se fruncen. Y Liam gesticula a la imagen que Louis enseña y mueve la cabeza. Abre la boca, echa un vistazo en el texto y luego niega con la cabeza otra vez. “¿Harry Styles? ¿En serio? “

“Al parecer,” Zayn dice “Harry Styles la versión británica de Justin Bieber. Se hizo famoso a partir de un cover que subió a YouTube con un compañero suyo, el que está en las fotos. Niall algo. No estaba tan mal.”

" En realidad no estuvo nada mal " Liam está de acuerdo. "Un cover de Justin Timberlake. Cry Me a River, ¿verdad? "

Zayn asiente. “Debe haber sido alrededor de hace un año. En todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera.”

"Me estas jodiendo" Cogiendo de nuevo el papel, Louis roza a través de las pocas frases que acompañan a las imágenes. Resopla en la parte donde dice, "Su encanto y sonrisa fácil, junto con una voz sexy ligeramente ronca, lo han llevado a la fama mundial " porque de verdad.

¿En serio?

Sí, bien. Encanto, sonrisa, la voz ronca, y todo eso. Hablando con experiencia propia, y oh Dios, qué. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto en la vida de Louis cuando apenas llego hace 24 hs?

"Repito," dice Louis, muy despacio y con cuidado "¿quién mierda es Harry Styles?"

-

Hay tres razones por las cuales, cuando su pequeño y divertido video los lanzo a la fama, Niall dio un paso atrás, mientras que Harry dio uno hacia adelante. Uno, Niall odia las cuestiones administrativas y reuniones de ejecutivos de todo tipo; Dos, él tiene la concentración de una lombriz, y tres, a él realmente no le importa la publicidad de mierda, es feliz mientras tenga su guitarra consigo y no tenga que preocuparse por el dinero.

Mirando bien, Niall sólo había sido más listo que Harry.

Después de una benditamente corta reunión para discutir su agenda del próximo mes, Harry salta dentro del coche para dejar que Frank lo lleve al estudio, se hunde en el asiento. Él podría haber tomado su propio coche, pero cuando es esperado en algún lugar, puede ser un poco un culo en llegar a tiempo y eso, y él es mejor simplemente saltardentro y dejar que otra persona maneje el tráfico.

Jesús. Se pregunta si estar atestado de gente podría volverse una parte normal en su vida.

Normal.

¿Qué es normal, de todas formas? Harry no quiere vivir una vida normal. Él quiere ser extraordinario, quiere destacar por todas las razones correctas, le encanta estar en el escenario y hacer feliz a la gente, le encanta que durante esas dos horas, es la razón por la que se olvidan de una mala nota, de una pelea con alguien a quien aman o aunque sólo se olviden de que llueva afuera. Él sólo… A veces, desea que eso no le cueste su privacidad junto con parte de su libertad, que no venga con las expectativas tan altas que lo obliguen a no poder fallar.

Louis no esperaba que Harry fuera algo que no era.

No es que Louis no espere cosas porque, obviamente lo hacía, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo, pero sus expectativas se construyeron a base de lo que Harry le mostro, voluntariamente, y eso hace toda la diferencia.

Mierda. La cabeza de Harry duele, y lo mismo ocurre con su pecho, un poco.

Él es consciente de Frank lo observaba, mandando miradas de preocupación por el retrovisor.”Estoy bien”, murmura Harry, por el bien de Frank y el suyo propio. “Estoy cansado, eso es todo. “

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, deja fuera todos los pensamientos hasta que llegan.

Hay algunos fans fuera del estudio, pero todos fueron agradables y estaban felices de recibir autógrafos, sonrisas, fotos y videos por parte de Harry. Harry piensa en los gritos como una especie de efecto gota-de-lluvia-cayendo-en-el-agua, una vez que una rompe la superficie, las ondas se propagan como olas. Por otro lado, si fuera así y los fans más cercanos a él se mantuvieran calmados, habría una buena probabilidad de que pudiera interactuar con ellos sin riesgo alguno para su audición.

Él logra llegar al estudio en un par de minutos para encontrar a los otros repartidos por la sala de grabación, en realidad sin grabar nada, pero jugando con las armonías de Irresistible, con Niall haciéndose cargo de la voz. Él solo se compromete a cantar en el back-up, pero suena bien así, y en algún momento, Harry simplemente lo lanzaría a cantar frente a miles. Niall no tenía el corazón para negarse a los fans.

"Hey.” Harry se lanza sobre un sofá y se cruza de brazos. "¿Los dejo solo por una hora, y me sustituyen por Niall? Qué es eso, chicos."

"Tu frágil ego puede con ello” Josh le asegura.

"¿No sabes que los rubios divierten más?" Niall dice.

"¿Eso también cuenta para los rubios artificiales?" Dejando en el piso su bajo, Sandy se tira en el sofá al lado de Harry. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿pierdes células cerebrales cuando te tiñes el pelo de rubio?"

"Bromas sobre rubias!" Josh levanta su mano para chocar los cinco con Niall.

Harry realmente ama su banda. Él no sabe lo que haría sin ellos. Desesperarse, probablemente. O caminar a través de las profundidades del infierno. En cualquier caso, sería un asco.

Está a punto de exigir una repetición de lo que los otros habían hecho hasta el momento en que su teléfono vibra contra su muslo. Cuando lo saca, se encuentra con el nombre de Louis de parpadeando en la pantalla y recuerda cómo Louis había secuestrado momentáneamente su teléfono para guardar su número en él, sus labios se curvaron en una casi-no sonrisa. “Una advertencia: probablemente no espere las necesarias veinticuatro horas antes de llamarte.”

"Está bien" había dicho Harry, su corazón había tenido un aleteo estúpido. "¿Y cuál es la advertencia?"

Mientras Harry sabe que esto, ellos, es muy difícil que funcione, siente como una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.”¡Louis!” Exclama, y luego, un poco menos eufórico “Hey.”

Niall le echa un vistazo a la cara de Harry y se cae en un ataque de risa. Pequeño bastardo estúpido. Lanzando una púa de guitarra a él, Harry murmura “Imbécil.”

"¿Perdón?" Dice Louis.

"No tú" Harry le asegura.

"Oh, está bien." Algo en la voz de Louis no suena del todo bien, el brillo alegre de esta mañana se evaporó, dejándolo formal, posiblemente incluso reservado.

Oh, mierda.

No, no, no.

Harry se levanta de un salto y camina un par de pasos, le da la espalda al resto de la habitación. “¿Lou?” Su voz suena con un poco de temor.

El lamentable intento de Louis de una risa no hace nada para disiparlo. “Así que,” comienza cauteloso y Louis no es cauteloso, él es como gestos exuberantes y pelo azotado por el viento y sonrisas espontaneas. “Acabo de encontrar la edición de ayer del diario y… Joder, Harry, pero ¿histeria en el aeropuerto?”

Sí, obvio.

Harry se golpea la frente contra la pared y cierra los ojos. “Puede ponerse un poco loco, a veces.” Exhala, inhala y siente algo revolverse fuerte en sus huesos. “Te dije que no era un músico con mala paga.”

"Supongo que lo hiciste." Hay música tranquila en el fondo de la línea, una voz femenina dulce acompañada de un piano, en algún lugar. Suena fuerte en la pausa que sigue. Harry siente un brazo amoldarse alrededor de su cintura y se vuelve para encontrar a Niall cuando Louis dice "Tienes fans, entonces"

En realidad no es una pregunta, pero Harry responde de todos modos. “Sí”.

"Un buen número de fans." Una vez más, no es una pregunta, parece más como Louis tratando de encastrar el concepto en su mente. Buena suerte con eso, Harry ha tratado meses y todavía no puede realmente entenderlo.

" ¿Supongo que sí?"

"¿Me estás preguntando?” Un rastro de una risa se roba momentáneamente la voz seria de Louis y se va de nuevo casi inmediatamente. “Esos aficionados, ¿nos habrían acosado si hubiéramos estado a plena luz del día de ayer?” Unos segundos después Louis añade “Carajo, el puto gorro. Me olvide completamente de eso. Gracias por hacerme sentir como un idiota.”

" No, ” dice Harry, y sale más duro de lo que pretendía. “No eres un idiota, ¿de acuerdo? Soy. Pensé —-” Harry no había pensado. Él había actuado estúpida, loca e impulsivamente solo por pasar más cantidad de tiempo con Louis y eso es todo. “No sé lo que pensé. Era tan… Fue muy agradable. Fue muy, muy agradable.”

Louis se mantiene en silencio, pero Harry puede oír su respiración, sigue ahí.

"Me has tratado como una persona real." Harry parpadea y tiene que alejarse de la mirada de lástima en los ojos de Niall. "Y también, la mayoría de los fans son geniales. Ellos no nos habrían acosado, sólo quieren una foto y un abrazo, probablemente. Y gritan un poco en mi oído, a veces. Aunque también hay personas que me reconocen y piensa, como, “no me gusta la música de este tipo” así que lo voy a insultar en la cara porque él es… lo que sea.”

"Eso es una mierda ", dice Louis, repentinamente furioso y por primera vez desde el comienzo de la llamada, que suena como él. Harry siente ganas de llorar.

"¿Enloqueciste un poco?” Pregunta en voz baja.

"Yo creo que sí." Louis exhala en una risa, y hace temblar Harry, sólo un poco. Apretando el hombro de Niall, se desenreda a sí mismo e ignora la descarada curiosidad dirigida a él, y no solo de Niall, también el resto de la banda. No hay privacidad, en serio.

Con gran entusiasmo, Harry sonríe a todos ellos y sale de la habitación. La cabina de control adyacente tiene una luz tenue, los botones y controles deslizantes se ven tentadores para que Harry pierda el tiempo ahí, pero la última vez que lo hizo, el tipo de sonido le gritó.

Empujando una mano en el bolsillo, Harry se tira en una silla giratoria y presiona el teléfono contra su oreja. “Entonces,” él toma el hilo de la conversación hacia arriba “¿significa que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, no vas gritar en mi oído y declararme tu devoción eterna? “

"Estoy un poco lejos de eso todavía " Una sonrisa brilla a través de las palabras. "Ahora que lo pienso" Louis continúa, ganando velocidad, "una de mis hermanas tiene catorce años, por lo que podría estar dentro de eso. La veré esta noche, en realidad. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría feliz de gritar en el teléfono para ti.”

Harry se ríe y dice: “Gracias, estoy bien. En serio.” Tanto Josh y Niall están presionando a sus narices contra el cristal que separa la sala de control del estudio de grabación, y Harry se voltea ignorándolos.

"Estás bien", repite Louis. "Sí, diré que eres, Harold.” Una pequeña pausa sigue mientras él parece hacer frente a algún tipo de conmoción en su lado de la línea, a continuación dice “Así que, ¿Harold es el nombre de tu pasaporte?”

"No." A pesar de que Louis no puede verlo, Harry niega con la cabeza. Se siente tonto un segundo después. "Yo no estaba- no quise mentirte, ¿de acuerdo? Solo que, como.” Empujando la mano por el pelo, que se escabulle un poco más cerca de la mesa de mezclas, mira de reojo a los botones. Siempre y cuando ponga todo en orden, nadie va a tener que saber que él tocó nada, y, bueno. Así tendría algo que hacer con sus dedos. En silencio, prosigue, ” Harold es como los chicos me llaman a veces, cuando se burlan de mí. Y yo te dije que me llamaras Harry al instante.”

"Sí.” Louis no suena desquiciado, más como… contemplativo, tal vez. "No, lo entiendo. Creo." Un suspiro viaja por la línea, seguido de un casi inaudible " Oh, cabrón.”

Hace que Harry sonría Un montón de cosas de Louis hacen que Harry sonría.

"Sabes" dice, "la mayoría de la gente estaría feliz por mí."

“Lo sé, lo sé.” Y aunque solo se conocieron ayer, es fácil, tan fácil imaginar la inclinación obstinada de la barbilla de Louis. “Estoy feliz por ti. Es sólo que… sabes yo no soy el tipo de persona egoísta, ¿de acuerdo? Soy el tipo de persona que voluntariamente entrega la última galleta.”

"Increíble, " Harry interrumpe, sonriendo a pesar de la nota seria en la voz de Louis. Josh y Niall están haciendo una mueca a él a través del cristal. "Soy el tipo de persona que la toma. Complementarios, ¿lo que ves?"

" Sí " dice Louis, claramente no le hizo gracia, y la sonrisa de Harry se desliza fuera de su cara. "Eso es lo que pensaba."

"Louis” comienza a Harry, pero Louis habla sobre él.

"Mira, yo no suelo ser egoísta, y es genial que seas exitoso. Quiero decir, no he escuchado ninguna de tus canciones, pero estoy seguro de que eres increíble, Harry." Son palabras agradables, pero suenan filosas. "Yo sólo creo que el Justin Bieber británico no puede tener un novio, ¿verdad?"

Harry se aleja de Josh y Niall. Su garganta se siente cruda y se traga, pero no ayuda. “¿Es esto, como, un adiós? ¿Estás diciendo que no podemos pasar el rato porque soy famoso?”

"Estoy diciendo que no quiero solo pasar el rato. Lo que me pareció un poco obvio, y que yo te creí —- ” Louis se corta abruptamente, y luego los dos están en silencio por un largo segundo, sólo para respirar, y no hay nada, absolutamente nada que Harry pueda decir.

Cuando Louis habla de nuevo, suena sereno. “La cosa es que yo no soy bueno en mantener una distancia razonable. Nunca lo he sido.”

Harry odia su vida. Esto es injusto, sólo—- Todo en este momento es tan jodidamente injusto que él quiere gritar aunque eso no cambiaría nada. Él metió a su vida en esto sabiendo lo que vendría- pero en realidad él no lo sabía, en realidad no. No tenía idea de que habría momentos como éste, cuando hacer lo correcto para su carrera se sentía como una traición a lo que él es.

Él no firmó para esto. Él malditamente no firmó para esto.

A excepción de que lo hizo, o algo así.

Harry inhala un montón de aire y mira a Niall, que ya no está haciendo caras divertidas, pero lo observaba cuidadosamente. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Niall arruga la nariz y le da a Harry un pulgar hacia arriba que es más una pregunta en lugar de una declaración.

Después de un segundo de vacilación, Harry asiente y gestiona una sonrisa. Sí, está bien. Está siendo demasiado dramático, aquí. No, no es el fin del mundo, sin duda. Sólo… es una mierda, un poco. Y Harry no está seguro de que está de acuerdo con el razonamiento de Louis.

"Escucha ", dice en el teléfono. "Niall y yo vamos a tener una fiesta el sábado. ¿Quieres venir?" Se aclara la garganta. "Podrías traer a unos amigos, si quieres. Porque, como, yo sé que no conocerás a nadie allí excepto por Niall. Y yo, obviamente. Así que "Se da cuenta de que él está balbuceando, pero eso no significa que él puede conseguir a detenerse. “También, puedes traer Zayn y Liam? Has estado hablando mucho acerca de ellos, y suenan geniales.”

Bueno, basta. Detente ahora.

El silencio sigue después de la diarrea verbal que Harry acababa de tener.

Entonces Louis le pregunta: “¿Crees que es justo para mi?”

"No," dice Harry, y no, no es justo para Louis, pero tampoco justo para Harry tampoco. Él cuenta tres golpes en la cabeza antes de que repita: “¿Quieres venir?”

Otro momento de terrible silencio.

" Me encantaría”, dice Louis. Suena como si estuviera sonriendo.

===


	4. IV

"¡Pequeños monstruos!" dice Louis cuando levanta a las gemelas, tirando a Daisy sobre su hombro y ubicando a Phoebe en su cadera, y le queda una mano libre para revolver el pelo de Charlotte. "¡Lottie!"

Ella se da la vuelta con una expresión de horror al estilo: “hay dedos en mi cabello”, pero un momento después se ríe mientras Felicite logra escapar antes de que Louis logre torturarla a cosquillas, escondiéndose detrás de su madre.

"Ven aquí, Fizzy " Louis ordena.

Ella le saca la lengua.

Louis tira su mano para arriba. “Me voy por un año, y ya nadie me hace caso. Estoy herido.”

"Te hicimos un cartel de bienvenida." Dice Daisy casi sin aliento, por su posición invertida. "Así Zayn podría llevarlo al aeropuerto para ti."

Sonriendo, Louis la deja en el suelo y asiente seriamente. “Eso hiciste. Y era muy rosa, también. Y brillante.”

"Apto para Zayn" Charlotte dice, como si nada.

Louis levanta una ceja, luego la otra y apunta con un dedo acusador a su madre. “¡Has dejado que ellas llegaran a la pubertad! ¿Cómo te atreves? Pronto, voy a tener que alejar a los chicos con un palo.”

Riendo, Charlotte salta sobre su espalda, sacando a Phoebe, y se aferra a cuello de Louis. Ella huele a laca para el cabello y un poco de perfume de frutas, pero en el fondo, todavía lleva ese olor familiar a casa.

"Muy pesada" Louis gime.

Ella tira de sus orejas y le grita, “¡Arre!”

Y Louis lo hace.

-

Así que Louis había estado planeando no pensar en Harry durante toda la noche. No pensar en Harry resulta un poco difícil cuando Charlotte resulta ser una fan y sigue revisando el Twitter de Harry cada medio minuto, por lo menos hasta que su madre la amenaza negándole el postre a menos que se detenga, ahora mismo.

"Joven señorita" Louis añade en voz baja, sólo para que Charlotte pueda oír. Ella le da un codazo en el costado y esconde su sonrisa detrás de una cortina de cabello –que generalmente no tiene ese tipo de rulos.

La pubertad, oh Dios. ¿Por qué sus hermanas no pueden ser niñas, adorables y tiernas para siempre? Louis estaría bien con eso, gracias.

Además, es muy vergonzoso que le guste el mismo chico que su hermana significativamente más chica. Muy vergonzoso, seguro. Por otra parte, la diferencia entre ellos es que Louis tiene el número de Harry en su celular mientras que Charlotte es una de… cual sea la cantidad de seguidores que tenga Harry en su cuenta pública de Twitter.

Y Louis no está pensando en cuántos muchos seguidores podrían ser. Simplemente no.

No es como si esta fuera la primera vez que escucha sobre Twitter, él se creó una cuenta en algún momento, mientras estaba en Australia y con un total de dos tweets publicados. Y sus seguidores consistían en Charlotte, Felicite, Liam y tres personas de su grado con las que no ha hablado en meses.

No pensar sobre números, bien.

Ugh.

Observa a Charlotte separar los guisantes que acompañan el risotto de pollo, sus dedos retorciéndose por el teléfono en su bolsillo. Hmm. Charlotte. Twitter. Harry.

De repente, la situación parece mucho más hilarante.

-

'Si te pido que tweetees que los guisantes son saludables, ¿lo harías?'

Harry lee el mensaje de Louis por segunda vez y sí, sigue siendo inmensamente extraño. Sonriendo, Harry le contesta 'explica por qué!? Y tienes twitter? SIGUEME!!!'

Él en realidad no espera a que Louis responda y tweetea: ‘Guisantes: verdes, redondos, saludables.’ Y luego observa como el número de retweets y favoritos sube exuberantemente en un segundo. Sus fans son verdaderamente geniales.

Niall, sentado en el otro lado del sofá, levanta la vista de su portátil, con una expresión perpleja en su rostro. “¿Guisantes?” pregunta. La completa confusión en su rostro hace que Harry estalle en risas.

"Louis me pidió que tweetee algo al respecto."

"Así que por supuesto que tu lo hiciste." La voz de Niall suena seca cuando el pone la laptop a un lado, y se estira un poco para patear el muslo de Harry con su pie. Harry agarra el tobillo de Niall, inmovilizando el pie y acariciando el empeine a lo largo lo que hace a Niall crisparse y exclamar: "No es justo".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?” Harry le dice.

Niall arruga la nariz. “¿Qué no es justo?”

"No, antes. Eso de, por supuesto que hice lo que Louis lo pidió.”

"Oh, eso. " La sonrisa de Niall cambia en algo como divertido de la situación. "Bueno, nada. Es que, amigo, eres como una colegiala en el mostrador del McDonald que no puede creer su amor platónico le pidió un segundo sobre de ketchup. Debe ser el maldito destino.”

"Eres un puto idiota" Harry dice con toda la dignidad de que es capaz, pero su intento se termina cuando un nuevo mensaje de Louis parpadea en la pantalla y agarra su celular lo más rápido que puede. 'Es @Louis_Tomlinson - siguiéndote ahora para aumentar tu ego. Y porque has hecho a mi hermana gritar de emoción y disfrutar de la cena mucho más jaja!’

"Estoy en una misión para llegar a 8 mil seguidores’ Harry responde. "Gracias por el apoyo! Entonces le contaste a tu familia sobre nosotros!? ;)’

En realidad, Harry realmente no cree que Louis pueda ir por ahí contando historias sobre ellos, él es todavía un poco paranoico. El año pasado todo esto lo habría enloquecido un poco.

"¡Déjame ver!” Demanda Niall, y Harry lo mantiene a distancia con la palma de la mano izquierda empujando en el torso, mientras trata de buscar el Twitter de Louis con su mano derecha. No hay casi nada allí, no hay foto de perfil y tiene sólo dos los tweets acerca de una ola perfecta para montar y como el gobierno australiano debería entregar protector solar gratuito. Harry lo agrega todos modos.

El siguiente mensaje de Louis tarda un poco más. El intervalo de tiempo no es inesperado teniendo en cuenta que parece estar cenando con su familia y bien, mencionó algo acerca de eso antes por teléfono. Eso recuerda a Harry cuando Louis habló de sus hermanas mientras habían estado acostados en la cubierta del barco en la oscuridad, el cariño brillante en la voz de Louis.

A la espera de la respuesta de Louis, Harry arrastra a Niall a una partida de billar, manteniendo su teléfono fuera del alcance de Niall por… alguna razón. Él no lo sabe. De alguna manera, esto es suyo y Niall apenas puede mantener sus preguntas entrometidas para sí mismo. No es como si Harry no le fuera a contar todo muy pronto, Harry y los secretos simplemente no se mezclan.

Pronto, si. Sólo… no todavía.

Él casi deja car su taco cuando su teléfono finalmente zumba de nuevo, y él lee el mensaje de Louis (‘8 millones??? JFC*’) con Niall riéndose de él. Harry no está seguro de si eso es un buen o un mal ‘Jodido Jesucristo’. De hecho, ni siquiera está seguro de por qué menciono el número de sus seguidores en primer lugar. No pretendía hacer que Louis enloqueciera, quería algo más como… impresionarlo, probablemente.

¡Mira lo popular que soy! ¡Mira! Ahora ámame, por favor.

Bien. Así que Niall podría tener un punto en realidad, Dios. El día en que lo que dice Niall comience a tener sentido verdaderamente será un día triste para la humanidad, o tal vez sólo una mala señal sobre la cordura de Harry.

Antes de que Harry pueda pensar en una respuesta adecuada, un segundo mensaje entra, mucho más largo. ‘Y mi hermana es tu fan y tu Twitter es como su evangelio personal. No soy de los que besan y lo cuentan inmediatamente. Bueno, está bien, tal vez lo hago pero; a. no nos besamos y b. tengo la leve sospecha de que eso no es algo que pueda difundir. Zayn y Liam lo saben, pero les confío hasta mi cadáver y les conté antes de enterarme de la cosa de la fama’

"¿Te he dicho que me gusta este?" Niall dice justamente dentro del oído de Harry. En lugar de empujarlo lejos, Harry suspira y se recuesta en él.

"Si. A mí también" Él deja la idea se quede durante varios segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. "No es que eso haga la diferencia."

"¿Por qué no?" Niall suena realmente, realmente curioso. Cuando Harry se retuerce para echarlo un vistazo incrédulo por encima del hombro, Niall da un paso atrás y recoge su taco. "Mira, yo sé que es un riesgo. Pero Harry, la forma en que te miraba esa mañana, como, ¿antes de saber quién eres? Le gustas como la maldita mierda. Y no tengo idea por qué.”

Es suficiente para hacer que Harry sonrisa. “No lo entenderías, Nialler.”

"No." Niall golpea el pecho de Harry con su taco, dejando una marca de tiza blanca en la camiseta roja. "No, realmente no lo haría. Uno, porque sé cómo te ves con pasta de dientes chorreando por la barbilla, y dos, eso de los cuatro pezones simplemente no está hecho para mí. Cultiva algunas tetas, hombre. "

“No va a suceder.” Harry le dice. Se las arregla para golpear el culo de Niall con su propio taco, moviéndose con una sonrisa en su rostro, y cuando Niall lo mira con una expresión de indignación, Harry se ríe y se refugia detrás de la mesa de billar.

Es todo tan maravillosamente normal y tal vez Niall tiene razón. Tal vez Harry realmente se preocupa demasiado.

-

Cuando el celular comienza a sonar y lo obliga a salir de su profundo sueño, el primer impulso de Louis es tirarlo contra la pared y volver a dormir. Eso requeriría que compre un nuevo celular, sin embargo, y cuando a tientas toma el celular de la mesita de noche para silenciar el maldito ruido de mierda jodido Dios, alcanza a distinguir el nombre de Harry en la pantalla.

Él ha acepta la llamada antes de que pueda pensar si es una buena idea. Lo que no es una buena idea porque no es su mejor momento justo después de despertarse, y también esta cosa con su filtro del cerebro a la boca, pero… En fin, demasiado tarde.

"Me despertaste" dice en el receptor.

"Es casi mediodía.” Harry suena injustamente despierto, alegre sin rastro de arrepentirse por robar a Louis de un sueño precioso. “He estado despierto durante cinco horas. ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre mi agenda en la mañana? Porque puedo hacerlo.

Louis bosteza y se rueda sobre su espalda. “No todos podemos ser estrellas del pop, cariño.”

“Eso no es lo que quería decir.” La incomodidad en la voz de Harry es gruesa e inmediata, y parte del cansancio de Louis se escapa de repente.

"Sé que no, Harold.” Suprime otro bostezo, frotando una mano sobre sus ojos. Líneas de luz solar se filtran a través de aberturas en las cortinas, pintando rayas de luz a través del cubrecama. “Pero, bueno. Aquí está la cosa. Tú eres una estrella de pop y estás sólo un poco fuera de mi alcance, así que ya sabes, no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Así que voy a tratar de burlarme de tu situación.”

"No estoy fuera de tu alcance” dice Harry, en voz muy baja.

"Sí lo estas." Es la pura verdad, y joder, Louis no está lo suficientemente despierto para esta conversación. Tal vez debería haber devuelto lallamada después

Las mañanas dan asco. Las mañanas significan despertar, por lo que sí dan asco.

“No loestoy.” Harry suena firme sobre esto, tan adorablemente “Cállate, ¿de acuerdo?”

No tiene sentido discutir sobre ello, no cuando parece que ambos están en términos de terquedad. Louis cambia de tema. “No, no me voy a callar. Estoy despierto ahora. Tú me despertaste, así que ahora tienes que escuchar el relato de mis sueños.”

"¿Ese es el trato?"

"Ese es el trato. Jodida escena por escena.”

Harry se ríe en voz tan baja que parece que sólo quiere llegar a los oídos de Louis. “Sólo tengo un par de minutos, sin embargo.”

"Oh." Louis no está decepcionado porque Louis no es tan ridículo. No, en serio. Él verá a Harry en la fiesta de mañana, de todos modos. Además, tan pronto como terminen de hablar, él puede volver a dormir. “Está bien.”

"Lo siento. Es sólo que es… loco, a veces." Se llegan a escuchar algunas voces en el fondo gritando instrucciones. ¿Harry está en un estudio o algo? Como, ¿grabando música o cosas para televisión? ¿O en una sesión de fotos?

Sesión de fotos. Santo Jesús, el maquillaje que Harry llevaba cuando se conocieron. Sí, de repente tiene mucho más sentido, y también, está mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que Louis sepa y ni siquiera puede empezar a entenderlo. Posar para las fotos familiares de Navidad y hacer karaoke en concursos de SingStar con sus hermanas son las únicas experiencias que Louis tuvo en esa zona.

Se sienta, empujando la frazada a un lado mientras se baja de la cama para abrir las cortinas, de pie delante de la ventana abierta, perfectamente cómodo con nada más que sus boxers. Dios, como ama el verano. “No te preocupes por eso” dice después de un momento de silencio que puede haber estirado por un segundo. “Porque, verás, *the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed” (*traducción: la forma en que mueves tu cabello me abruma. Letra de wmyb que es claramente una canción de la banda de Harry)

Harry deja escapar unas risas, realmente no hay otra forma para describirlo. “¿Escuchaste mi álbum?”

No sólo eso, Louis también fue a través de varias galerías de imágenes dedicadas a la sonrisa y las clavículas de Harry, y se niega a sentirse culpable por ello. No era raro en absoluto. En tiempos de Facebook, eHarmony y Match.com, stalkear se ha convertido socialmente aceptable para una relación.

Con la diferencia de que la mayoría de la gente no tiene la suficiente cantidad de material a su disposición. Louis debe considerarse afortunado.

"Lo descargue anoche" responde. "Ilegalmente, debo añadir. Soy un pobre estudiante con presupuesto estudiantil, y tú tienes una mesa de billar.”

"Eres un idiota." Harry se las arregla para hacerlo sonar cariñoso.

"En primer lugar me despiertas, y entonces me insultas. Creo que esto ya se está convirtiendo en una relación abusiva." Louis se rasca la nariz, la piel está un poco molesta. "Voy a tener que conseguir una orden de restricción."

Harry está en silencio por un rato antes de decir, todo tranquilo y genuino, “Gracias.”

Louis parpadea al sol cegador. “¿Por conseguirte una orden de restricción?”

"No. Sólo, como por" Suelta un poco de aire que es mitad suspiro, mitad resoplo inconsciente. "Tratarme como una persona, todavía."

Algo duele por el pecho de Louis, posiblemente su corazón. Maldito Harry por ser tan… tan hermoso y dulce y vulnerable, tan humano. “De nada” Louis contesta, da un tono más deliberante a vos. “Solo llamaste para escuchar mi voz, ¿entonces? No es que te culpe.”

“Más o menos, si.” Harry continúa con una risa, la aprehensión en voz desvaneciéndose, y Louis sonríe a su propio reflejo en el espejo del armario. Louis Tomlinson, iluminador de ánimos al instante. Lo debe agregar a su Curriculum.

“¿Mas o menos?” pregunta. Mientras mira más de cerca su nariz, ahora de un rosa pálido. Es todo un engaño que después de doce meses bajo el sol australiano, su piel era impenetrable a conseguir una quemadura de sol.

"En su mayoría, sí." Cuando Harry termina de hablar, algo se estrella contra el suelo y Harry resopla algo que suena como ’ Típico’, al parecer se va lejos de la conmoción porque todo el ruido desaparece tras una puerta cerrándose. “Además, te tenía que preguntar algo sobre la fiesta, ¿vienes con Zayn y Liam? Porque si vienen, necesito sus apellidos para la seguridad de la puerta.”

¿Seguridad en la puerta?

"¿Qué, habrá tipos masivamente gigantes vestidos de negro en la puerta? ¿Habrá armas?” Louis no está seguro de si esta intrigado o vagamente sorprendido. Eh, probablemente intrigado. Estar sorprendido parece demasiado.

"No, armas no. Pero el resto si o algo así" La incomodidad está de vuelta en la voz de Harry y Jesús, Louis sólo quiere abrazarlo y pedirle que pare. “Lo siento. Es sólo que es… precaución. Paul —-Mi guardaespaldas estaría sobre mí, sino.”

Mi guardaespaldas.

Santa madre de Dios.

Con aire ausente frotándose la nariz, Louis se sienta en su cama. “No, hey. Está bien. Deja de disculparte, Harry.” Él espera un latido de su corazón para dejar que se calme. “Y sí, voy a ir con ellos, y son Liam Payne y Zayn Malik.”

La línea se queda en silencio un momento antes de que él diga “Bien, Están en la lista. Y yo realmente —-estoydeseandoverte” Su sonrisa es audible, coloreando las palabras, y Louis se encuentra sonriendo también como una respuesta automática. ¿Esto es a lo que se refería Pavlov con el experimento del perro*? No, esperen, eso tenía algo que ver con una campana, comida de perro y saliva y—- y ¿por qué mierda Louis está pensando en esto?

En serio.

"Yo también. " Él pone los codos sobre los muslos, mueve sus dedos de los pies y escucha Harry respirar durante unos segundos antes de que él suspire, se ría un poco. “Esto es estúpido, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, nosotros. Momento equivocado, circunstancias equivocadas, una mierda.”

Harry vacila con una respuesta. “Si. Supongo que sí.”

Otra vez con la tristeza en su voz. Louis no es por lo general no es molesto, de verdad. Debe ser una mezcla de cansancio persistente y el tiempo que pasó mirando fotos de Harry ayer, cada sonrisa siendo más brillante que la anterior, hermoso incluso cuando Harry se veía claramente cansado y su piel no del todo libre de imperfecciones.

"Bueno," dice Louis. Él se deja caer sobre el colchón, y se encoge de hombros, aunque Harry no es capaz de verlo. "Soy bueno en lo estúpido, por si no te has dado cuenta.”

Harry resopló. “Yo lo he hecho. “

"Hablando de eso". Louis se aclara la garganta. "Cuando conozcas a Liam, ¿podrías… no mencionar de que nos conocimos en un invernadero? Debido a que él podría, tal vez, posiblemente pensar que su nueva planta viene directamente de Australia. Y está muy feliz por eso.”

“Sabía que la habías robado.” Harry dice.

"Presumir no va contigo, Harold. " Louis intenta infundir a su voz un cierto grado de seriedad, fracasa por completo, su sonrisa es audible.

"Cállate, piensas que soy la cosa más adorable que jamás viste. Me lo dijiste.”

"¿Lo hice?" Louis frunce el ceño al techo. ¿Él lo hizo realidad? No bebió mucho en su cita, sólo la botella de vino que compartieron entre los dos de ellos y unos pocos sorbos de cerveza. Seguramente él recordaría haberle dicho a Harry algo así.

"No, no lo hiciste. Pero lo estuviste pensando por un minuto allí." La nota de suficiencia en el tono de Harry es gruesa. Él continúa antes de que Louis lo pueda acusar de hacer trampa. "Entonces, ¿dónde nos conocimos?”

"El Aeropuerto" Louis dice bruscamente. Hey, no es divertido que jueguen con él de esa manera.

"¿El Aeropuerto?" Repite Harry. "Pensé que llegaste el día en que nos conocimos. Porque yo estaba en el aeropuerto un día antes de eso.”

Él… tiene un punto.

" Mierda” dice Louis. "Espero que Liam no se de cuenta.”

Harry tiene la audacia de reír, el sonido manda escalofríos por la espalda de Louis. “Eres imposible.”

“Hey.”

Sin dejar de reír, Harry parece estar moviéndose, las voces de antes vuelven enfocarse. “Escucha, me tengo que ir. “

Contra su mejor juicio, Louis está sonriendo, cálido por todas partes, todo luminoso y soleado. Esto no va a terminar bien, pero… Louis nunca ha sido un fan del pesimismo racional. Es una pérdida de tiempo preocuparse por cosas que no han sucedido todavía.

Él cambia el teléfono a la otra oreja y deja que su voz vaya deliberadamente baja, oscura. “Que tenga un buen día en la oficina, cariño. Piensa en mí.”

Harry se atraganta con su risa, y Louis se siente completamente feliz. Se tarda un segundo o algo así antes de que Harry se recupere y diga con voz brillante y cariñosa, “Tú, ten un buen día de descanso bajo el sol, dulzura.”

Y la llamada termina con gente gritando por él, y Louis se encuentra todavía sonriendo cuando bloquea el teléfono. Jesús, esto es ridículo. Es bueno que Zayn no puede verlo en este momento o diría que Louis es una adolescente hormonal, y con razón.

Hey, bueno. Louis está viviendo el sueño de, como, la mitad de la población femenina adolescente del Reino Unido, incluida su hermana. Hmm, pensando en ello, parte de la población adolescente masculina no se opondría del todo, tampoco.

Louis va a disfrutar lo que pueda.

-

Ellos tienen sus identificaciones revisadas por un portero en la entrada del edificio antes de que sean admitidos. En lugar de confiar en la vaga memoria de Louis sobre la primera vez que vino aquí, medio dormido en sus pies y a través de una entrada diferente, utilizan el sonido de la música como una guía por las escaleras.

Sus identificaciones son examinadas por segunda vez por un hombre musculoso vestido con todo el negro que está custodiando la puerta de piso de Harry y Niall. El guardaespaldas, posiblemente.

"Así que Harry realmente no estaba bromeando sobre eso" murmura Louis a sí mismo ya que es extraño, muy extraño que esto —-no un chico normal, no, pero tangible, accesible. Es extraño que sea el muy real y accesible chico que Louis conoció venga con un guardaespaldas y, muy probablemente, todo un equipamiento de seguridad.

Louis está en camino de perder su cabeza.

Tanto Zayn y Liam se ven tan fuera de sus profundidades como siente Louis. El guardaespaldas - ¿Paul? ¿Así es como Harry le había dicho? - Aparece a notar porque él da sus ID de vuelta con un capricho a la boca. “Lo siento, muchachos. Puede parecer exagerado esto, pero desde que una niña paso una noche en un contenedor de basura para llegar a Harry, nos hemos puesto alerta desde entonces.”

"¿En un contenedor de basura?” Liam parece encontrar el mero concepto inimaginable mientras Zayn carcajea, sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas. Pasar la noche en un contenedor, Louis piensa, y oh, oh.

"Eso explica por qué pensaba que yo—- " —- pasé la noche en un invernadero. Y esa es la parte que no debe ser compartida con Liam “No importa. “

La mirada de Paul se agudiza en él. “Así que tu eres ese Louis.”

"Ese soy yo. " Louis se inclina la cabeza y mira como Paul hace una valoración de su persona con una ceja enarcada. "Espera. ¿Harry te habló de mí? "

Paul sostiene su mirada por un momento más, luego asiente. “Harry y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Me habla de la gente en su vida y, a su vez, trato de interferir lo menos posible y realizar verificaciones de antecedentes sólo cuando es necesario.”

"¿Puedes realmente hacer eso?" Liam le pregunta mientras Louis todavía está estancado en una mudez momentánea, algo que casi nunca le sucede. Así que, de acuerdo. ¿Este tipo es de verdad?

"Nos está tomando el pelo " dice Zayn. Él cruza los brazos y da un paso hacia delante, situándose a la izquierda de Louis con Liam protegiendo la derecha, y Jesús, esperen un minuto, este no es el momento ni el lugar para empezar una pelea, y de todos modos, ¿Qué infierno está pasando aquí? Louis niega con la cabeza y está a punto de preguntar cuando Paul comienza a sonreír.

"Te estaba tomando el pelo, en realidad. Al menos acerca de los controles de antecedentes." Él palmea Zayn en el hombro, y Louis conoce a Zayn lo suficientemente bien como para atraparlo parpadeando, sorprendido, antes de que se estabilice, luciendo para nada sorprendido.

"Así que no pusiste cámaras en mi habitación." dice Louis. Debido a que necesita ser claro.

"Nadie quiere ver eso.” La sonrisa de Paul todavía sigue sin desaparecer. “O por lo menos no yo. Sólo recuerda,” y ahora su voz es profunda acompañada de una expresión completamente seria “si la jodes con Harry, tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Disfruten de la fiesta.”

Louis no se mueve. “Wow, eso fue como el te-atreves-a-herirla-y-te-mataré que había planeado para el primer novio de mi hermana” Levanta la barbilla y se reúne la mirada de Paul, y se necesita sólo un segundo antes de la mirada divertida gane sobre su irritación y él se encuentra sonriendo hacia el tipo. “Me siento ofendido, pero creo que realmente podrías darme algunos consejos útiles. Así que. ¿Qué te parece?”

Un latido pasa, luego dos, contado a cabo por la música flotando fuera del piso, una canción pop cantada por una voz masculina que Louis reconoce vagamente. No es Harry, en cualquier caso.

Sin previo aviso, Paul echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe, y cuando vuelve a hablar, el acento irlandés en su voz es mucho más pronunciado. “Está bien, amigo. Me caes bien. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. “

-

Louis alcanza a ver a Harry cuando hacen su camino hacia la cocina para tomar algunas bebidas, pero Harry está con un grupo de personas, con un brazo descansando casualmente alrededor de los hombros de un chico un poco fornido, de cabello rojo desordenado. Mientras que Louis no tiene problemas con socializar, él es sólo… Dios, entre el intercambio de palabras con el guardaespaldas de Harry y el estar rodeado de gente que parece haber gastado el presupuesto anual de Louis en un traje, su habitual auto-confianza podría estar un poco sacudida.

Él culpa a Harry.

"Mierda" murmura Liam, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras mira a su alrededor. Zayn todavía está trabajando en su fachada de desinterés. La verdad es que se mezcla muy bien con su clásico buen aspecto y buen gusto en la ropa, mientras que Liam está simplemente demasiado abrumado como para mezclarse entre la gente. "Lou, ¿estás seguro de que sabes en lo que te estás metiendo aquí?"

"No, en absoluto" dice Louis, y de repente se siente mucho mejor con respecto a todo el asunto. Esto es nuevo, es emocionante, y mantenerse dentro de su zona de confort nunca ha sido cosa de Louis, de todos modos. No tiene idea de lo que va a pasar con Harry, él no tiene idea de lo que Harry quiere suceda, pero —-Hey, siempre y cuando se termine con ellos casándose y adoptar niños y un par de cachorros o gatitos, dependiendo de la preferencia de Harry, Louis está dentro del juego.

Bueno. Un beso estaría bien, también.

Con las bebidas en la mano, Louis lidera el camino a través de la multitud hacia el balcón que envuelve todo el piso, y una vez que llegan más allá de la fase inicial de ser cegado por la piel perfecta y el pelo perfecto y ropa perfecta, notan un buen número normal de personas, así, como gente que no lleva jeans que le ajustan a la perfección, que no tiene su piel brillantemente perfecta y sonrisas que no son de un tono irreal del blanco.

Niall los encuentra mientras que todavía están tratando de mezclarse, pegándose a Louis como si hubieran conocido durante años en lugar de días. “¡Louis!” Su entusiasmo puede ser debido en parte al alcohol en su aliento. “Me alegro de que hayas podido venir, amigo. Harry ha estado buscándote.”

Eso es un poco intrigante la información, pero antes de que Louis pueda exigir más detalles, Niall abraza Liam y Zayn con alegría “Hola, amigos de Louis.”

Mirando el rostro eufórico de Niall, Louis se pregunta si los primeros minutos torpes de su amistad realmente ocurrieron, porque es difícil imaginar a Niall con una expresión diferente a una sonrisa. Pero entonces, Paul parecía todo un culo, también, pero una vez que se aseguró de que todo estaba bien con él, fue realmente genial. Parece como si algo en Harry apela a los instintos de protección de sus amigos.

Así que. ¿Qué tan mal está que le resulta imposible imaginar a Zayn o Liam amenazando a cualquier persona en su nombre? Hmm.

"Niall," Louis dice "ellos son Zayn y Liam. Compañeros, este es Niall."

Harry elige ese preciso momento para llegar a la terraza, con los ojos iluminándose tan pronto como lo ve. Mientras que él no lleva nada particularmente especial, simplemente una camisa negra y jeans, él está un poco… impresionante.

Joder, Louis realmente necesita parar con las tonterías de adolescentes.

El hecho es que, Harry se ve hermoso en la suave luz que proviene de una hilera de linternas colgadas por encima de sus cabezas, y su sonrisa es tan brillante como la memoria de Louis logra recordar. “Louis, ¡estás aquí!”

"Hola." Louis sonríe de nuevo, le da a Harry una descarada mirada, y pone el tono más sincero y meloso que puede manejar. "Así que, ¿te dolió?" Él da Harry tres, cuatro segundos para llegar a una interpretación antes de que él aclare: "Cuando te caíste del cielo."

Niall se disuelve en un ataque de risa, una imagen de la despreocupada felicidad, mientras que Liam niega con la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa y Zayn declara: ” No puedo creer que usaste esa, hermano”

Harry, por su parte, sólo se ríe una vez, en voz baja, y da un paso más cerca para tirar de Louis en un fuerte abrazo que puede durar un momento demasiado largo para ser totalmente informal. No es que Louis proteste, por supuesto. No, definitivamente no protesta. Las palmas de Harry son anchas en la parte baja de la espalda, caliente a través de la camiseta de Louis. Cuando Louis respira, respira verano y loción fresca para el después del afeitado que ha llegado a asociar con Harry, junto con algo de almizcle.

Separan a regañadientes. Bueno, reciamente por parte de Louis, al menos, y la forma en que la mano de Harry se queda en el codo de Louis, incluso cuando se apartan del todo permite a Louis cree que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Sólo entonces se le ocurre a Louis a mirar a su alrededor, porque… seguro que hay límites que no se pueden cruzar en público. Hay gente bailando alrededor, hablando, riendo y bebiendo en pequeños grupos mientras la música se derrama a través de las puertas del balcón, pero no parece haber nada fuera de lo común .

Si Harry se da cuenta de la incomodidad momentánea de Louis, él no lo muestra, mantiene su mano en el brazo de Louis cuando él se vuelve hacia Liam y Zayn . “Los mejores amigos de Louis. ¿no es así? ¿Zayn y Liam ? Gracias por venir.” Hace una pausa, sonríe con un toque de hoyuelo y sus dedos sobre la piel caliente de Louis. “Soy Harry. “

Liam resopla una carcajada, y Louis está extrañamente aliviado al ver cómo al instante Liam encaja con Harry, un espectáculo sencillo de cortesía y una sonrisa genuina es suficiente para ganarlo. Es bueno saber que Louis no es el único que no puede resistir el encanto de Harry.

"Confía en mí," dice Liam "sabemos quién eres. No todos estamos tan felizmente ajenos al mundo del pop como Louis, aquí. En cualquier caso, soy Liam.”

"Hey ," Louis protesta . "Yo estaba haciendo un montón de cosas. No pueden esperar a que me mantenga al tanto de la última ropa que llevo Rihanna o al grandioso rizado de Harry cuando hay montañas para escalar y olas para surfear.”

"Generalmente lo ignoramos." Zayn confiesa, estrechando la mano de Harry también. "Zayn, por cierto. "

Louis hace un ruido indignado, dice: “Necesito nuevos amigos. Amigos que no me avergüenzan delante del chico que—- ” Um. “Frente a un chico caliente al que no me importaría besar en algún momento de la noche.”

Ya está. Eso es un hecho honesto, y Louis no se avergüenza admitirlo. Al mismo tiempo, deja un amplio margen para que Harry lo tome a la ligera, como un poco más que una broma.

“Ja" dice Niall, ofreciendo los cinco en alto a Louis por… la razón que sea, de verdad. Probablemente tiene sentido en la cabeza de Niall o simplemente Louis no está lo suficientemente borracho como para que encaje en este momento. Él está trabajando en ello.

"Es un poco difícil de ignorar, sin embargo, ¿no es así?" Tono de Harry es el de alguien hablando del clima, pero su mano se desliza hacia abajo, sus dedos envolviéndose alrededor de la muñeca de Louis en un círculo suelto.

Louis se inclina más hacia Harry. “Puedo oírte, ya sabes. “

"Entonces," Harry dice alegremente, ignorando el comentario de Louis y sonriendo a Zayn y Liam. "Zayn Malik y Liam Payne, ¿verdad? Ustedes saben, cuando escribí sus nombres, pensé como," él agita una mano entre ellos y apunta a Zayn , "ustedes deben totalmente casarse. Entonces tú podrías ser Zayn Payne. Eso sería genial.”

La sonrisa de Harry es de “come esa mierda” y Niall rompe en otro ataque de risa, él en realidad es un tipo feliz no-del-todo-borracho. Liam, por el contrario está luciendo avergonzado mientras Zayn se esfuerza por lucir intimidante. Haciendo rozar su boca con el punto justo debajo de la oreja de Harry, Louis susurra: “Eres malvado.”

La piel es suave bajo sus labios, los rizos de Harry haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, y con la semi- oscuridad ocultando los detalles, Louis se contiene de quedarse toda la noche ahí, pone un beso en el punto del pulso de Harry. Harry traga aire en una respiración rápida y permaneciendo inmóvil.

Es Liam quien rompe el momento. “Está bien, después de haber conocido a Harry por, ¿casi un minuto?” Él quiere poner una especie de tono irónico, pero ¡oh! no está engañando a nadie. “Ustedes son el uno para el otro. “

"Que se merecen uno al otro, es lo que Liam quiso decir, pero es demasiado amable." Zayn está haciendo un trabajo mucho mejor en su expresión de aburrimiento, y Louis decide no hacerle caso, se separa de Harry de mala gana a echar un vistazo más de cerca al rostro de Liam.

"¿Estás sonrojando, Liam? ¿Es eso rubor? “

"Vete a la mierda" dice Zayn.

"Yo estaba hablando con Liam" dice Louis, suavemente reprendiendo como en la forma en que un padre le hablaría su niño rebelde.

"Creo que," Niall agrega "que califica como un sonrojo. Tengo un montón de experiencia con rubores, ya ves, lo de ser malditamente pálido y eso. Sí, es un rubor.”

Los dedos de Harry todavía se envuelven alrededor de la muñeca de Louis, casi casualmente, como si Harry ni siquiera fuera consciente de ello. Louis está seguro que no lo señalará. Podría alentar a Harry a lo dejar ir, y no, eso es algo que definitivamente Louis no quiere.

Él estaría perfectamente feliz de pasar el resto de la noche como ésta, a lado de Harry, sintiéndose vagamente excusado de mirar a todos los que observen a Harry de forma inapropiada –obviamente con Louis siendo juez de lo que no es apropiado, por supuesto.

Sí, eso suena como un buen plan.

-

Desafortunadamente, Zayn ve broma de Harry como un incentivo para lanzarse y coquetear descaradamente con cualquier persona que esté de acuerdo. Lo cual, dado el poder letal de sus pómulos y profundos ojos marrones, significa casi toda la sección femenina está dentro.

Pero Zayn ni siquiera está dentro de las mujeres.

Louis quiere un nuevo mejor amigo, por favor. Uno que no tenga la madurez emocional de un brócoli.

Con cada una de las risas de Zayn, haciendo eco a través del balcón, Liam se tensa más, y se aferra más a su segunda botella de cerveza. Es tan estúpido. Liam sabe tan bien como Louis que Zayn es decididamente gay, así que esto es tan… estúpido, sí. Es estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, y Louis sería capaz de proporcionar una lista de lujo de sinónimos, seguro, pero esto realmente se reduce a: estúpido.

"Zayn está siendo un idiota" le dice a Louis nadie en particular, nada relacionado con la historia que Niall contó sobre cómo se cayó del escenario porque había sido cegado por un puntero láser.

"Él es siempre un idiota" dice Liam, tratando y fallando de sonar indiferente.

Harry se recuesta contra la baranda del balcón, dando un sorbo a su cerveza. La línea expuesta de la garganta hace que la boca de Louis se seque, y requiere un duro esfuerzo para centrarse en las palabras de Harry. “Lo siento si fue por mi… No quise hacerlos sentir incómodos.”

"No es tu culpa. " Louis se acerca a Harry, lo suficientemente como para que sus manos se rocen. "Zayn solo tiene… problemas. Te juro, él es un gran tipo en cualquier otra cosa. Es sólo que Liam lo asusta.”

"No soy muy aterrador. " La voz de Liam es triste y tranquila.

"Tus abdominales son totalmente aterradores." Louis le dice, extendiendo la mano para presionar el estómago de Liam porque sí. También porque debe distraer a Liam de la vista de Zayn inclinándose más cerca de su admirador porque “oh, está tan alta la música y oh, tengo que decirte eso”, un admirador que en realidad es masculino y por lo tanto una amenaza real. “Ellos me asustan diariamente.”

"¿Por qué exactamente ves los abdominales de Liam a diario?" Harry le dice. Suena sospechoso, entrecerrando los ojos a Louis y las comisuras de su boca tirando para abajo muy ligeramente.

Louis realmente, realmente quiere besarlo hasta que el último rastro de ese puchero se haya ido.

"Es verano, Harold." dice lentamente. " Ya sabes, ¿esa época del año donde los chicos se sacan sus remeras porque hace calor?"

"En realidad, Harry simplemente se lo quita todo " Niall dice eso y… no es el tipo de información que Louis necesita ahora mismo, no con Harry tan cerca, todo suelto y relajado y sonriente. No. Simplemente no. Niall es una persona cruel, cruel.

"Eres una persona cruel" le dice a Louis Niall. La risa de Harry es suave, apenas audible sobre la música. En algún momento, él probablemente tiene que prestar atención a los invitados de la fiesta que no son Louis, pero Louis espera que eso no suceda dentro de poco.

"De todos modos." Liam levanta la botella en un brindis. "No importa, ¿de acuerdo? Zayn tiene la libertad de hacer lo que se le plazca. No me pertenece.”

"Te apuesto a que el momento en que tu coquetees con alguien, va a estar de vuelta en un segundo para ahuyentarlo.” Reconsiderando sus palabras, Louis corrige: “Bueno, lo que quería decir era: El momento en que alguien coquetee contigo, él volverá para ahuyentarlos.”

"Yo coqueteo" protesta Liam.

"No, tu agachas la cabeza y echas un vistazo a través de tus pestañas y esperas a que la otra persona venga a hablar primero." Louis niega con la cabeza. "Eso, mi querido amigo, no puede considerarse coqueteo."

"No está en la naturaleza de todo el mundo, Lou. " Con un aire indiferente, Harry engancha un dedo en el precinto de su cinturón y tira de Louis más cerca. "Y para poner tu teoría a prueba, yo podría coquear con él, probablemente —-“

"No." Louis corta la frase. Se retuerce alrededor para estar delante de Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. "No, no vas a coquetear con Liam. ¿Queda claro? “

Harry sonríe hacia él.

"¿Necesitan que los dejemos solos?" Liam pregunta con genuina diversión coloreando su tono.

“Yo podría coquetear con Liam.” Niall ofrece.

La mirada de Harry está muy centrada en la boca de Louis, un nudillo enterrándose en su cadera donde Harry sigue teniendo un dedo enganchado en el cinturón. Las palabras de Niall, sin embargo, hacen a Harry quitar la mirada. “Tú eres heterosexual.”

"Sí, porque las chicas son jodidamente increíbles. Bueno, pero ja, pero tú sabes sobre eso.” Ese es un dato interesante, pero Niall continua sin esperar a Louis tenga la oportunidad de preguntar lo que, precisamente, Niall está insinuando. “De todos modos, Zayn no sabe que soy heterosexual, ¿cuál es tu punto?”

"No tengo uno." dice Harry fácilmente.

Liam parece dudoso acerca del reciente giro de la conversación, pero entonces Niall está sonriendo hacia él con una mano sobre el pecho de Liam mientras se inclina “Vamos, grandulón, tú y yo podríamos poner este balcón en llamas.”

Después de eso, Liam está demasiado ocupado sofocando la risa por lo que no puede poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

Toma ochenta y tres segundos para Zayn deshacerse del chico con el que había estado hablando, Louis está contando. A los noventa y siete segundos; Zayn se abre paso en el camino de vuelta a ellos, pidiendo disculpas efusivas y poco convincente por pisar el pie de Niall. Cuando pregunta por qué todos están sonriendo alrededor, nadie responde.

Louis alcanza a cubrir la mano que Harry tiene en su cadera con sus propios dedos, buscando los huecos entre los de Harry. Aunque Harry no lo menciona, se escabulle una pequeña mirada a Louis y la sonrisa que sigue es silenciosamente feliz, casi tragada por la oscuridad. Louis la ve, sin embargo.

Puede ser que sea porque él está prestando mucha atención.

-

Aunque a Harry no le importaría pasar la noche pegado al lado de Louis, escuchando las historias sobre la ayuda que brindó en los pubs australianos de mala muerte, lo llaman demasiado pronto para hacerse cargo de algunos lío en la cocina, y entonces lo desafían a un partido del GuitarHero el cual gana- gracias, no aplaudan- y cuando va en busca de Louis otra vez, ya ha pasado una hora.

Él entra en el salón para encontrar Liam y Zayn frente a frente en una partida de billar, y Louis a un lado hablando con Nick. Parece ser una animada discusión, la sonrisa de Nick es ancha y sus ojos alerta, y eso, eso es exactamente como se ve Nick cuando está tratando de tirarse a alguien.

De ninguna jodida manera.

Así que Harry podría no tener derecho sobre Louis, pero —- pero seguramente le gustaría tenerlo. O —- Simplemente, como. Bueno si, al carajo que le gustaría mucho. En cierto modo duele lo mucho que quiere.

Y aunque ama mucho a Nick, Harry nunca ha sido bueno en el compartir.

Él se empuja a sí mismo contra Louis, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y oh, hey, ¿esos son los dedos de Harry metiéndose debajo de la remera de Louis, ligeramente acariciando la cálida cadera de Louis? Si, debe ser.

Louis se funde con él sin dudarlo, perdiendo el hilo de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ja.

"¿De qué estamos hablando?" Harry pregunta brillantemente.

Las cejas de Nick suben tan alto que casi tocan el nacimiento del pelo. Él mira el lugar donde descansan los dedos de Harry contra la piel de Louis, y luego sus ojos suben devuelta. Entonces él sonríe. “Bueno, esto es nuevo. “

"No ese tipo de nuevo.” Harry dice porque le había dicho a Nick años atrás que tal vez él no era del todo heterosexual, más o menos cuando su amistad cumplió un mes, y Nick le había dado una mirada lasciva y se ofreció a enseñar a Harry lo que quisiera saber.

"Nuevo en términos de acciones en lugar de palabras" dice Nick. "Sigues sorprendiéndome, Styles." Hay algo casi orgulloso en su tono, y Louis mira entre ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Se supone que debo hablar su idioma secreto?"

"Hemos estado puliéndolo durante un año. Date tiempo, y lo tendrás" Todavía sonriendo, Nick saca su móvil, dice "cheese" y toma una foto exclusivamente de sus caras, enseñándoles para su aprobación.

Louis silba. “Maldita sea. Nosotros nos vemos bien juntos, Harold y yo.”

Y lo hacen. Harry se ve radiantemente feliz y ojos de Louis están relucientes, sus cejas levantadas y la curva de su sonrisa tiene mucha picardía metida en sus esquinas que hace a Harry sonreír con solo mirarlo. Es una buena foto.

"No la tweetees." dice y luego desea no haberlo hecho porque claro que Nick lo hará ahora. Es como decirle a un niño que no coma la última galleta escondida en esa caja encima de la nevera.

La respuesta de Nick se compone de un encogimiento de hombros malvado a lo me-importa-una-mierda, a Harry no le importa mucho, tal vez. La imagen no muestra nada, y Nick es lo suficientemente inteligente como para elegir un comentario cuidadosamente. Y, bueno. A Harry realmente no le importa ser visto con Louis - con tal de que a Louis no le moleste.

"Hey." Harry vuelve la cabeza, frotando círculos pequeños en la piel de Louis, y Louis lo mira con la boca arqueando hacia arriba. "¿Te importaría que eso termine en algún lugar público? No, como, en los periódicos ni nada, sólo unos pocos fans los verán, probablemente. Porque, " Harry lanza Nick una mirada penetrante “si te molesta, Nick se abstendrá. O haré que se abstenga."

"Eso incluye golpes." Nick dice con tristeza mientras Louis parece considerar realmente la pregunta por un segundo, un raro momento de seriedad, antes de que él se encoja de hombros.

"No me importa, no. Mi hermana puede volverse un poco loca, sin embargo." Él pasa un brazo por la cintura de Harry, y un pulgar entra en el bolsillo del jeans de Harry. "Voy a tener que arrastrarte a una cena familiar en algún momento, si estás bien con eso."

"Suena divertido." Harry ignora la expresión incrédula de Nick y entra sobre un tema diferente. "Hey, Nick, ¿sabes dónde está Jessie? ¿Vino contigo?"

"Sé que esto es un concepto extraño para un joven como tú, pero." Nick hace una pausa para darle efecto. "Tanto Jessie y yo somos lo suficientemente mayores para ir a lugares por nosotros mismos. Ella está aquí, sin embargo." Agita la mano en el sentido vago a la cocina. "La vi tratando de charlar con Andy hace un tiempo, no creo que deba interrumpir. "

Una gran ovación llega desde la mesa de billar, y todas se vuelven a ver a Liam meter el ocho negro en un movimiento perfectamente ejecutado. Zayn frunce el ceño por un momento, luego se ríe y arrastra a Liam en un abrazo prolongado.

"¿Es algún tipo de extraño ritual de apareamiento?" Harry le pregunta en voz baja.

"Puede ser que sea." Voz de Louis es igualmente baja, la diversión brilla a través. "Tal vez haya esperanza para ellos todavía. "

Harry es un poco curioso en cuanto a cual es precisamente el problema es cuando es tan claro que se gustan entre sí, pero él va a preguntar en otro momento. Por ahora, hay que ir con Jessie. Se vuelve de nueve a Nick. “Está en la cocina, ¿dijiste?”

Nick asiente. “La última vez que vi”.

"Está bien. " Harry saca sus dedos la piel de Louis, moviéndolos a ambos hacia la puerta. "Vamos, que hay alguien que me gustaría que conozcas. "

"Está bien" dice Louis, siguiéndolo con facilidad después de sólo una rápida sonrisa a Nick. "¿Por qué tengo que conocerla?"

"Porque Jessie es genial." Harry se inclina la cabeza, mira a Louis y sonríe. "Además, ella hace el casting para las producciones de BBC. Un vistazo a tu cara y te amará.”

De repente, Louis se detiene en seco. Sus brazos todavía están vinculados, por lo que hace que Harry se detenga también. “No” dice Louis. Todos los rastros de su sonrisa se ha borrado y ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

"Ella es agradable. " Harry intenta.

"No me importa si ella es agradable." Louis sigue hablando en ese tono cortante, y hace que algo en el pecho de Harry se sienta apretado e incómodo. Esto no va como debería.

"¿Pero por qué?” Harry pregunta.

Durante un largo segundo, Louis está en silencio. No es dramático, las conversaciones en torno a ellos aún fluyen, la música sigue zumbando a distancia, en la sala de estar, la risa de Niall aún suena clara sobre el ruido. Pero el rostro de Louis es tenso y Harry se siente congelado, completamente confundido.

Entonces Louis tira de Harry hacia adelante, lejos de la cocina. “¿Dónde está tu habitación?”

¿Habitación? ¿Qué?—-Bueno, eso fue… ¿rápido? No es que Harry se opondría, pero… ¿en serio? ¿O es sólo Louis tratando de marearlo con sus bromas rápidas?

Harry debió haber esperado demasiado tiempo para responder porque Louis pronuncia una maldición en voz baja y dice, con voz firme, “Hablar. Necesito hablar con vos.”

Eso suena… inquietante “Siguiente puerta a la derecha” dice Harry, realmente tratando seguirle el ritmo. Louis camina rápido, y abre la puerta para encontrar la habitación oscura y vacía, gracias a Dios.

Una vez que están dentro, Louis cierra la puerta y se inclina la espalda contra ella, mirando a Harry a través de los dos pasos que los separan ahora. La música se silencia a través de la madera, el zumbido del bajo distante todavía zumba en el estómago de Harry, inquietante.

"No hagas eso.” dice Louis.

¿Hacer qué?

"¿Qué he hecho?” Harry pregunta, tal vez un poco desesperado. Este es un nuevo Louis, de mirada feroz y enojado, sus rasgos afilados a pesar de la escasa cantidad de brillo que se cuela de las cortinas, no más que un pobre reflejo de los faroles de afuera.

"No estoy aquí para hacer conexiones.” Louis escupe la última palabra como si hubiera cometido un grave crimen. “¿De verdad piensas tan poco de mí?”

Todo el aliento abandona el cuerpo de Harry. Él está mirando a Louis, tratando de encontrar una respuesta cuando lo único que puede pensar es, quiero tocarte, quiero tocar cada centímetro de su piel y quiero que me sonrías otra vez porque—- “De ninguna manera creo esa mierda sobre ti, Louis.”

Louis parece desinflarse, dejando caer su espalda contra la puerta. “Entonces no me trates como a algún… algún parásito aprovechador.”

"No lo hice con esa intención" Harry le dice en voz baja, pero Louis no parece estar escuchando.

"O" continúa, con los labios apretados "como si no es lo suficientemente bueno que sea un estudiante empezando su maestría. Como si tuviera que tener un papel en TV para estar dentro de tu clase."

¿De dónde viene eso? ¿Es esta otra versión de la idea errónea de estás-fuera-de-mi-alcance que Louis mencionó por teléfono? No tiene sentido para él que sea inseguro cuando su fácil autoconfianza, descarada pero no vanidosa, es parte de lo que atrajo a Harry en el primer lugar. Por otra parte, Harry sería el último en negar que su vida puede ser un poco abrumadora. Ha tenido algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la locura, ni siquiera puede imaginar cómo Louis debe estar asumiendo todo.

Si se invirtieran los papeles, Harry estaría corriendo por la pradera.

O no. Porque eso significaría renunciar a Louis, y Harry sólo… Jesús, no quiere renunciar a él. Es completamente egoísta y más que arriesgado, pero… pero Louis lo inquieta, se metió en la piel de Harry como nadie lo ha hecho. Es tan diferente.

Ninguno de los amigos de Harry se han negado a las ventajas de conocer a una estrella pop, que se deshizo de todos los que se abusaron, seguro, pero a él le gusta hacer cosas por la gente. No hay nada de malo en compartir su buena suerte, en realidad, y parece justo que las personas que él quiere se beneficien de alguna manera. Hasta el mismo Harry no podría haberlo hecho sin que gente como Ed y Nick lo pusieran bajos sus alas, calmándolo cuando estaba estresado por la grabación de un álbum o le enseñándole una lección o dos sobre los mecanismos de los medios de comunicación.

Louis es el único que parecía tener un problema con ello. ¿Por qué?

Lentamente, Harry niega con la cabeza y da un paso más cerca. “Louis. No es eso en absoluto, ¿de acuerdo? Eres lo suficientemente bueno. Eres perfecto. Simplemente, conozco a Jessie y ¿por qué no? ¿Hay algo malo en que los presente? Quiero decir, tú has dicho que quieres ser un actor, y no es el escenario, como teatro, pero… yo no entiendo por qué es un problema.”

Louis no contesta de inmediatamente. Es difícil distinguir su expresión precisa en la oscuridad, pero el conflicto parece haberse ido, ya no aprieta la mandíbula, y si Harry fuera intentar alcanzarlo, Louis no se molestaría.

Cuando Louis habla, su voz es suave. “No quiero que preguntes sobre mis intenciones.”

"No lo haré." Harry dijo con sencillez.

“Es posible que lo hagas, en algún momento.”

"No es muy probable. " Ahora Harry se mueve hacia Louis, y pone sus cuerpos juntos, tirando a Louis en un abrazo porque… Louis. Él continúa con su boca contra la mejilla de Louis. “Pero bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, no te presentaré a alguien famoso o semi- famoso, nunca. O influyente. Un poco tarde para Nick, sin embargo. “

"¿Por qué?" Louis pregunta. "¿Qué es lo que hace? Nosotros sólo hablamos de buenas tiendas de ropa, creo, y sobre Londres.”

Harry se ríe, no lo puede evitar, y con la forma en que se presionan entre sí, siente a Louis estremecerse. El corazón de Harry salta, haciendo eco al ritmo de la música que se exprime a través de los espacios entre la puerta y el marco, y de repente, no es gracioso. No es ni un poco divertido cuando los dedos de Louis empujan hacia arriba la camisa de Harry, yendo a través de su columna vertebral. Harry deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Louis y toma un poco de aire, su garganta se siente cruda, muy apretados. Dios.

Louis empuja la cabeza de Harry arriba, y sus narices chocan. Ojos de Louis están abiertos, pintado de negro por la ausencia de luz. “¿Alguna vez,” comienza, luego cae en silencio por un segundo antes de que cambie de oración. “Simplemente, Niall mencionó algo acerca de ti sabiendo todo sobre las chicas, y con la forma en que tú y Nick estaban hablando, que sonaba como si… ” Cuando exhala , es una bocanada de aire caliente contra la barbilla de Harry. Su mirada se centra. “Sonó como si hubieras estado dentro de las chicas solamente, hasta ahora.”

Harry abre la boca, cierra de nuevo, y él no quiere Louis pensar esto es sólo una extraña clase de experimento porque no lo es. “No lo he hecho, no. Quiero decir, no con un hombre.” Él termina con un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Louis, se inclina más hacia él y se sumerge en voz baja. “No estoy confundido acerca de esto, sin embargo. Como, si eso es lo que quieres decir.”

Por un segundo, Louis se le queda mirando, inmóvil. Luego exhala en un suspiro tembloroso, y están cerca, tan cerca, y Harry puede sentir totalmente la línea de la dura polla de Louis apretando en su muslo. Presiona más y los labios de Louis se arrastran húmedamente por su barbilla.

"Mierda" Louis murmura. Es más un suspiro que una palabra real. "¿Nunca? Como, ¿nada? "

"¿Un tipo de retorcido?" Harry lo dice para que quede irónico, pero Louis se desliza hacia arriba un poco contra la puerta, poniéndose de puntillas, y agarra el culo de Harry para pegar más sus cuerpos—- oh infierno, perfecta alineación. El ruido que hace Harry no es particularmente digno.

"No antes de ti" dice Louis con voz baja, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto. "Soy—- En serio, ¿soy el primero que te toca así? ¿Cómo soy el primero? ¿Qué pasa con Nick? “

"No es como esto." Las palabras se vuelven un poco difíciles cuando Louis cuela una mano entre ellos, con los dedos quedándose en la parte delantera del pantalón de Harry, y Harry se maldice a sí mismo por llevar ese par apretado, dejando apenas espacio para que Louis pueda navegar.

"¿Nunca pensaste en ello?" Louis pregunta, y ¿qué? ¿Pensar sobre qué? Pensar es sobrevalorado, y el propio Louis suena un poco sin aliento, como si estuviera hablando por el bien de hablar. Porque Louis siempre habla y Harry debió haber sabido, si hubiera permitido pensar acerca de esto.

Pensar. Um . Nick, claro.

"Tal vez," Harry admite en el espacio oscuro entre su boca y la de Louis. "Pero me gustan las chicas, también. Las chicas son encantadoras y fue simplemente… más fácil." La mano de Louis saltar sobre la base de la polla de Harry, y Harry pierde momentáneamente el hilo de sus pensamientos, los ojos se están cerrando. Su voz suena ronca a sus propios oídos. "Y luego te conocí, y tú estabas como muerto-cansado y robando una planta y sin embargo soplaste a través de todas mis paredes, y” Sus caderas se contraen al tacto de Louis, glorioso negro llenando el vacío detrás de los párpados de Harry. “¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?”

"¿Puedo chupártela?" Louis pregunta, y su voz suena rota, tira de ombligo de Harry y trastorna su centro de gravedad.

"Mierda" dice Harry, y él es bastante seguro que suena como un ‘ Sí, Jesús mierda, por favor, si’ pero por si acaso, él sigue con un “Dios, por favor.”

"Muy amable." No hay diversión en el tono de Louis, pero sobre todo, suena destrozado, manteniendo un estricto control sobre las caderas de Harry mientras empuja a Harry de vuelta, hacia la cama. Sigue suavemente cuando Harry se cae, sube a los muslos de Harry y entonces, ¡oh! entonces Louis lo está besando, feroz e insistente, tan diferente de todo Harry conoce y por qué, por qué les tomó tanto tiempo hacer esto, porque esta es la mejor cosa, oh Dios.

Harry se hunde en ello, dejando Louis marcar el ritmo, aferrándose a los antebrazos de Louis y solo. Mierda. Harry quiere hacer esto todos los días por el resto de su vida, quiere hacer esto con Louis todos los días durante el resto de su vida y cómo es posible que Louis sea tan pequeño y se las arregle para rodear completamente a Harry.

Cuando Louis lo empuja para que se acueste, lo hace y Louis lo sigue dejándose caer sobre su pecho.

"Pensándolo bien," dice Louis, las palabras cayéndose una sobre otra "esto es genial, esto es fantástico, quiero hacer que te corras así.” Aprieta hacia abajo, su firme muslo contra la entrepierna de Harry, y con su camisa toda arrugada hacia arriba él puede sentir cómo la erección de Louis se desliza en el canal de su línea V, la tela de jean gruesa contra su pies. “¿Puedes venirte de esta manera? ” Louis pregunta.

La cremallera de los jeans de Harry se frota contra su polla, la fina tela de su pantalón no es suficiente protección. A ciegas, Harry llega a Louis, enredando los dedos en su pelo para tirar de él en otro beso. “Sí” murmura en la boca de Louis, “sí” las palabras casi incoherentes.

Louis llega hasta el muslo agarre de Harry, lo suficientemente apretado para dejar moretones. El pensamiento no debe ser tan caliente, pero es Louis, y Harry se pregunta si tal vez él podría venirse sólo con escuchar pequeños jadeos ahogados de Louis. Quizás. Él cree que sí.

Entonces Louis presiona hacia abajo, moviendo sus caderas en pequeños círculos, y Harry para de pensar por completo.

-

Así que eso fue… se.

Los dos están en silencio durante varios minutos, los latidos del corazón de Louis regresan lentamente a un ritmo normal. Su camiseta esta sudorosa, sus boxers pegajosos, y con un gemido, él rueda fuera de Harry, y agarra la cara de Harry para cambiar a un beso más dulce ahora, con la urgencia anterior disuelta.

Louis se aleja lo suficiente como para decir: “Mi ropa esta repugnante” entonces vuelve a donde estaba.

“Entonces quítatelas.” Harry sugiere. En la oscuridad, sus dientes parpadean con una sonrisa brillante.

"¿Estás tratando de aprovecharse de mí, Harold?" Louis pregunta, toda escandalizado, y Harry resopla, enredando sus dedos.

"He estado allí, termina con eso.” Suena contenido, con un poco de sueño. Louis lo estudia de cerca, la sombra de las pestañas de Harry tocando sus mejillas, sus rasgos reducidos a un relieve de color negro y gris a la escasa luz.

"¿Tienes que volver ahí fuera?" Louis corre un dedo a lo largo del puente de la nariz de Harry, Harry parpadea hacia él, y sonríe.

"Probablemente, sí. " Hace una pausa por un segundo, luego se encoge de hombros y pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis. "No me importa, sin embargo. Niall puede manejarlo."

"Probablemente deberíamos cerrar la puerta " dice Louis. Tal vez es un poco tarde para pensar en detalles como es, pero bueno. Más vale tarde que nunca. Lo bueno es que a nadie se le ocurrió venir aquí, mientras estaban en una, eh, posición comprometedora.

A Louis le gustaría estar en posiciones comprometedoras con Harry todo el tiempo. Podrían pedir comida para llevar y hacer que Niall la deje frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Harry. Suena como una opción de vida válida.

"Cierra la puerta y desnúdate.” Harry sonríe.

"Sí, está bien." Louis está de acuerdo. Él no está a punto de objetar que la piel de Harry estará contra la suya, no es un idiota.

"Está bien." Pareciera que requiere de cierto esfuerzo para que Harry sentarse, despegándose de Louis. Harry se tira para un beso rápido, que resulta no ser tan rápido, y cuando se separan eventualmente, Harry bosteza y sonríe para él. "Tú cierras la puerta, yo busco algo para limpiarnos."

"Hecho." dice Louis. Cuenta hasta tres, entonces le sale de la cama.

Termina antes que Harry, su ropa es como un charco en el suelo en el momento en el que Harry regresa del baño y arroja a Louis un paño húmedo. Se limpia a sí mismo mientras Harry se desnuda, la mirada codiciosa de Louis atrapando cada centímetro de piel que se revela, las sombras se esconde demasiado para su gusto. Él no puede esperar para estudiar el cuerpo de Harry en todo su esplendor a la luz de la mañana.

Cuando Harry lo atrapa mirando, su sonrisa es casi tímida, y por la forma en que se endereza y que queda al lado de la cama por un momento, permite a Louis mirar hasta hartarse.

"Estas en forma, Mr Styles." dice Louis y carajo, lo dice en serio.

"Mira quién habla. ¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente?" Harry se lanza sobre el colchón, y Louis se desliza cerca, arrastra el paño húmedo sobre el estómago de Harry, hasta los muslos. Harry deja caer la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Louis con su sonrisa irresistiblemente estúpida, sus rizos por todos lados, y en realidad, Louis no puede ser juzgado por la forma en que su estomago se retuerce. Duele, lo mucho que quiere que esto funcione.

Cuando Louis se mueve, y Harry los hunde a ambos en un beso de inmediato y tal vez, Louis piensa.

Tal vez.

-


	5. V

Harry está en ese estado casi despierto –casi dormido, su entorno cambiando poco a poco de enfoque, y Louis tratando de escurrirse de sus brazos lo lleva a una atención máxima. Aprieta el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis, y abre un ojo, disgustado. “Quédate.”

Louis se da vuelta para enfrentarlo, con una sonrisa escondida en las comisuras de sus labios. En la suave luz que se vierte a través de las cortinas, se ve feliz, con ojos brillantes y el pelo hecho un desastre. “Tengo que hacer pis, Harry.”

En principio, Harry se aferra por unos segundos más antes de aflojar su agarre. “Bien. Sólo si me besas en primer lugar.”

Ahora, la sonrisa se contagia a través de la cara de Louis. “Bien” hace eco, inclinándose sólo para detenerse centímetros antes de que sus bocas se toquen. “Aliento de la mañana.”

"No me importa." Harry arquea la espalda, y pasa su palma de arriba hacia abajo por el estómago desnudo de Louis y sonríe. "¿Y a ti?"

"No, si no te molesta a ti." Y entonces Louis cierra el espacio entre ellos, un suave roce de los labios antes de que Harry abra la boca, inclina la cabeza para un mejor ángulo, y siente la lengua de Louis explorar hasta que se agarran el uno al otro, respiraciones apresuradas que suenan obscenamente alto en el silencio de la habitación.

“Realmente necesito mear.” Louis murmura en la boca de Harry. Harry ríe contra los labios y tira a Louis hacia atrás, todavía se sonreían cuando Louis se desliza desde debajo del cubrecama. La luz que se filtra pinta la piel de Louis en un bronce caliente, la línea del bronceado por los trajes de baño que debe haber estado usando en Australia. Su culo desnudo es verdaderamente un espectáculo para la vista.

Empujandose hacia arriba en los codos, Harry le da un silbido y Louis mira por encima del hombro, se ríe. “Me siento objetivado.”

"Lo siento," Harry le dice, pero no lo siente en absoluto. "Vuelve aquí y te lo compensaré."

"Pis." afirma Louis. "Urgente.” Como para ilustrar su punto, se lanza hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta. Harry se da vuelta, cierra sus ojos con un suspiro contenido. Esto, podría acostumbrarse a esto, mañanas perezosas, durmiendo con un desnudo y hermoso Louis a su lado. Definitivamente podría, sí.

Cuando oye la puerta abriéndose de nuevo, él mantiene sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo a la almohada. “¿Vuelve aquí?”

"Sólo un minuto.” Algo cruje antes de los pasos de Louis se acercan, los pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera, deteniéndose frente a la cama. El sonido digital de una cámara hace que los ojos de Harry vuelvan a abrirse.

Louis se agachó junto al colchón, mirando a la pantalla de su teléfono con su peculiar modo de poner sus labios, algo que le gusta tanto en él a Harry que se olvida de cómo respirar por un momento. “Para alguien tan feo” dice Louis, con un tono irónicamente seco “eres sin duda muy fotogénico.”

Coloca el teléfono en la cama mientras él se arrastra de nuevo bajo el cubrecama, y Harry llega a echar un vistazo. Louis capturó la pequeña sonrisa persistente en los labios de Harry, con los ojos cerrados y un pedazo de cabecera en la pantalla, la curva del hombro desnudo de Harry un poco fuera de foco. Por todas las imágenes que tiene tomadas de sí mismo todo el tiempo, rara vez se ve así de… feliz.

Algo debe de haber mostrado en su cara, porque de repente Louis jura y toma el teléfono de él, diciendo: “Lo siento, mierda, me olvide completamente. Voy a borrarla, ¿de acuerdo?”

"No." dice Harry bruscamente, y piensa, me olvide completamente. Sólo Louis podría olvidar lo que hay más allá de este cuarto. “No” repite Harry, más suave ahora. “Yo confío en ti. “

"¿Sí?" Louis mira hacia abajo en la imagen y luego a Harry, y se desplaza más cerca, con una mano de enrollando el cabello de Harry. "¿A pesar de que sabes el caos que traería?"

Harry inclina su cabeza en el tacto. “Sólo intenta no perder tu teléfono otra vez.”

"Voy a pasarla a mi computadora." Ellos no se mueven durante un minuto más o menos, sólo mirándose el uno al otro desde cerca con los dedos de Louis peinando suavemente el cabello de Harry, todo luminoso y fácil, y Harry casi, casi puede ignorar que se tiene que ir a Suiza en unas horas. La luz del día que se filtra convierte los ojos de Louis en una sombra irreal de azul.

Hay un sonido de algo chocando, originario de la cocina o el salón, rompiendo a través del silencio. “Niall está despierto.” dice Harry y Louis sonríe.

"Niall es genial."

"Lo es." Harry desliza un pie entre las pantorrillas de Louis. "Ha sido mi mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, así que…" Él considera sus siguientes palabras por apenas un segundo, pero Louis ha sido nada más que honesto, y… Y nada. "Así que es probablemente sea bueno que le caigas bien, como en –Sí. Porque realmente me gustas.”

"Me halagas, Harold." Louis dice con esa pequeña sonrisa estúpida de él, un poco torcida, inclinada a la izquierda, tiene pequeñas bolsas en piel debajo de sus ojos, y sus esquinas se arrugan. Sus posibilidades varían entre darle una bofetada o darle un beso, así que Harry hace lo último, empuja a Louis en la almohada y cubre la boca de Louis con la suya propia hasta que Louis no está sonriendo más, está yendo contra el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo pequeños ruidos en la parte posterior de la garganta.

Harry se aleja con una cierta cantidad de esfuerzo, flotando por encima de Louis. “En serio.” reitera. “Realmente me gustas.”

"El sentimiento es mutuo." La mirada de Louis parpadea hasta los labios de Harry antes de mirarlo de nuevo, encontrándose en los ojos de Harry. Con Harry entre los muslos de Louis, no hay manera de que se pudiera perder el detalle de que Louis está duro, moviéndose en el colchón para que sus pollas queden juntas. Harry inhala en una respiración áspera.

Cuando Louis habla, su voz es más lenta de lo habitual. “¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?”

‘Teniendo sexo’ sería la respuesta obvia, pero la nota rara de solemnidad en la pregunta de Louis frena a Harry de hacer cualquier broma. Él mira lejos, estudia la forma en que sus manos se cerraron en puños, hundidos en la almohada a ambos lados de la cabeza de Louis donde Harry se sostiene por sí mismo para no descansar su peso sobre Louis.

Algo se retuerce en el estómago de Harry, por todo esto.

Dios, él quiere besar el atisbo de barba en las mejillas de Louis. Eso es raro, tal vez, pero él sabe que Louis se lo permitiría, y él… él quiere mantener Louis mirándolo así, como si nada más allá de este cuarto que realmente importa, por ahora.

 

"No tengo ni puta idea." Harry le dice, y que no está seguro cuando empezó a sonar tan incierto. "No estoy –Yo no quiero dejarte ir. Quiero que esto funcione de alguna manera, pero yo…”

No hay palabras. Él no sabe cómo terminar ese pensamiento.

La línea de los labios de Louis se aprieta brevemente. Su voz es clara. “Si salieras conmigo abiertamente, los medios de comunicación tendrían un banquete, y algunos de sus fans sacarían su mierda sobre ti.”

"Crudamente.” Harry suspira y cae cerca de Louis, se extiende al lado de él con sólo sus brazos aún tocándose. "Sí."

"Hmm.” Louis se incorpora sobre un codo, inclinándose sobre Harry para estudiarlo con atención. Mientras Harry encuentra el peso de la mirada seria de Louis difícil de soportar, se obliga a no mirar hacia otro lado. Una sonrisa torcida revolotea sobre el rostro de Louis. "Bueno, nunca he sido el sucio secreto de nadie. "

Harry intenta evitar estremecerse. “Eso suena tan desagradable.”

"No lo sé." Louis sigue estudiando con la mirada. "Suena más como jugarle una gran broma al mundo, desde mi punto de vista."

¿Cómo puedes ser real?

Harry muerde el resoplido ligeramente histérico que quiere escapar porque esto no es… No es algo para reírse, ¿no? Louis no puede chasquear los dedos y hacer que todo sea diversión y juegos. “Yo estaría vinculado con las mujeres, ¿sabes?” Harry niega con la cabeza, mira lejos y regresa la mirada. “Esa es… Esa es la forma en que funciona, mi vida. Porque me follo a alguien cada vez que solo hablo con ellos, y tu preguntarías y –”

"Hey, yo pagaría ese precio." dice Louis justo después de la explicación semi-coherente de Harry.

Eso hace a Harry frenar en seco, totalmente desequilibrado. Louis lo está mirando con una sonrisa brillante, como si esto realmente fuera una especie de aventura hilarante, y tal vez… Sí, tal vez Harry quiere eso. ¿A quién carajo le importa la responsabilidad o la mierda seria cuando Louis lucía así, divertido y desenfadado y más que un poco irresistible?

"¿De verdad lo harías?” Harry le pregunta, sólo para asegurarse.

La respuesta de Louis consiste en pasar una mano sobre la clavícula de Harry y sumergir su cabeza para entrar en un beso y ¡oh, sí! Harry está totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Besar es genial, besar contiene varios tonos de fantástico, e incluso si es un poco asqueroso porque ninguno de los dos se cepillo los dientes todavía, es también…

Es muy muy parecido al tipo de relación que hace un nudo en el estómago de Harry. Se retuerce un poco, sus dedos apretados alrededor de los bíceps de Louis.

"La mejor mañana en el mundo." dice Harry en la boca de Louis. "Vamos a ducharnos juntos."

Louis se ríe, presiona su frente contra la de Harry, y están tan cerca que los contornos de la cara de Louis están empezando a desdibujarse. “¿Acabas de dar a entender que soy sucio, Harry Styles?” Entonces Louis hace una pausa, se aleja lo suficiente como para ver realmente a Harry, un poco más serio. “Probablemente debería mencionar que no estoy exactamente en el armario. Supongo que seríamos amigos para el público, ¿no? Entonces tú siendo amigo mío, ¿comenzarían algún rumor? Suponiendo que se enteren de lo que soy, obviamente.”

"Oh, ellos lo harán." Harry le asegura, porque eso es algo de lo que él no tiene absolutamente ninguna duda. "Vas a ser una estrella, nena."

Louis pone mala cara a él de una manera que probablemente se considera sexy. Es, un poco, pero es sólo porque el cubrecama se ha deslizado hasta sus caderas, dejando ver la mayor parte de su torso desnudo, sutilmente musculoso excepto por ese pequeño bulto en su estómago, que Harry probablemente no debería considerar tan caliente.

La cosa es que él encuentra casi todo en Louis caliente, cada pequeño centímetro, y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Louis es un chico –Y wow, Harry tuvo relaciones sexuales con un chico, por primera vez, está bien, sólo se frotan unos contra otros con sus ropas todavía puestas, un poco insulso, pero. Pero ¿debería sentirse como una gran cosa, de alguna manera? Dormir desnudos, Louis acurrucado junto a él, y –Y es Louis.

De alguna manera, eso es lo que hace la diferencia.

"Tu puchero es ridículo", dice Harry en voz alta.

"Mi puchero es sexy “, Louis corrige. “Como el de un modelo. Dame un poco de tu lápiz labial, funcionará mejor.”

Harry se pregunta si que es raro que se ría incluso cuando está medio duro, con un chico inmensamente atractivo a poca distancia, un chico que es… ¿un poco su novio? ¿Quizás? De todos modos, no era una pregunta, y se lleva a Harry un momento para recordar lo que esa pregunta era cuando Louis se desliza una pierna sobre los muslos de Harry.

Amigo gay. Bien.

"No es un problema." Harry mueve sus caderas, girando ligeramente hacia Louis. "Nick es gay y está muy afuera, y es uno de mis mejores amigos. No importa mientras solo sea una especulación." Siente la polla de Louis cepillando en su muslo, claramente interesado, y le hace aspirar una bocanada rápida antes de que él añadir, con una sonrisa "Hey, incluso hay algunos fans que nos llaman a Niall y mi Narry Storan y están muy, muy convencidos de que estamos en una relación.”

"Me opongo a eso. ” Como para enfatizar el punto, Louis empuja contra el lado de Harry, sólo un pequeño tirón de sus caderas. Harry se retuerce, terminan ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis para tirar más de él cerca.

Que es cuando hay un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

"Levántate y brilla, Styles" llama a Niall.

Louis deja caer su cabeza hacia el hombro de Harry y gime, y joder, el atisbo de desesperación en ese gemido hace que la polla de Harry se contraiga. “Tal vez” le dice a Louis en voz baja, “se marchará si lo ignoramos.”

No hay nada más que silencio por un largo segundo, luego la voz de Niall nuevo, sonando sospechoso. “¿A quién le hablas? Louis, ¿eres tú?”

Louis levanta la cabeza lo suficiente como para gritar, “¡Piérdete, Niall!”

"Joder, lo sabía" La risa de Niall parece tener colores. Golpea de nuevo, y Harry sólo lo puede imaginar, con una amplia sonrisa y demasiado despierto considerando que anoche hubo una fiesta, probablemente comiendo algunas sobras.

"Vete." Harry le dice que aunque sabe que no hay esperanza; Niall puede ser como un perro con un hueso cuando le conviene.

Niall golpea la parte inferior de la puerta. “Tenemos dos horas para hacer que este piso esté en forma, y será mejor que me ayudes, pequeña puta. Tu novio podría ayudar, también.”

Novio.

Instintivamente, Harry busca la mirada de Louis y se encuentra Louis mirarlo ya. “Si haces que se vaya” le susurra Louis, la travesura brillante en sus ojos, “Te la voy a chupar. Me han dicho que soy muy bueno en eso.”

Jesús. Harry no está en absoluto celoso de cualquiera que haya estado con Louis. Por supuesto que no.

Por un momento, se queda mirando la boca de Louis, entonces él grita con una voz que no suena para nada como la suya. “¡Llama a una empresa de limpieza de mierda, Niall! Estamos un poco ocupados aquí.”

Louis sonríe radiante a él.

Niall golpea la puerta de nuevo. “Voy a entrar, y es mejor que estén malditamente decentes cuando abra esta puerta. Estoy contando hasta cinco.” Él golpea sus nudillos contra la madera una vez más, y en este mismo momento, Harry lo odia. “Uno.”

"¿Puedo asesinarlo?" Louis pregunta.

"Dos."

Harry le da a la pregunta un giro serio. “Sí. Si conoces a alguien que pueda tomar su lugar en la guitarra.”

"Tres." Niall dice en voz alta mientras Louis tira a Harry de vuelta a la almohada en un beso duro.

"Aprendo rápido." Louis dice mientras se aleja.

"Cuatro."

Harry enreda una mano en el pelo de Louis y tira de él más cerca, murmurando: “Muy bien, entonces. Vamos a asesinarlo.”

"Cinco" Niall declara, haciendo sonar la manija de la puerta, y Louis alcanza a ciegas el cubrecama para cubrirlos.

Es un poco decepcionante cuando la puerta resulta estar bloqueada.

Porque, claro, ellos se acordaron de hacer eso anoche. Harry se ríe en el cuello de Louis mientras Niall murmura una sarta de maldiciones, pero el ambiente ya está arruinado.

Louis cepilla un beso con la boca abierta en la sien de Harry antes de que él se mueva fuera de él, yacía tumbado de espaldas, con un brazo sobre sus ojos. “Maldito Niall.” murmura.

"Sí." Harry suspira y aprieta el costado de Louis antes de rodar fuera de sentarse, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

"Ya voy.*" Harry le grita a Niall en un intento de hacer que deje de golpear la puerta.

Todo lo que él gana es un “Yo prefiero no saber eso, amigo, gracias.*”

[*Hay un juego de palabras donde Harry dice “I’m coming” expresión que se usa para cuando se está alcanzando el orgasmo. En español sería “estoy viniendo” pero para lo que Harry se refiere en realidad, carece de coherencia y cohesión usar esa expresión.]

Es seguido por un: “Y yo no voy a limpiar este puto caos solo, saquen sus culos fuera de la cama, bastardos.”

 

"¿Por qué la prisa?" Louis pregunta mirando al techo.

Oh. Bueno.

"Um." Harry sonríe, un poco vacilante. Tal vez esto es algo que debería haber dicho, ahora que son… algo. “Vamos a estar en Suiza durante un par de días, y cruzar a Austria otro, creo. Nada grande, sólo algunas entrevistas, pero nos vamos el día de hoy, así que… Sí.”

"Nada grande" hace eco Louis. "Sólo algunas entrevistas." Mientras que su tono es de burla, sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa.

"Te enviaré fotos de los Alpes." Harry ofrece.

"Mejor que lo hagas.” Louis niega con la cabeza, su sonrisa creciendo mientras saca su brazo de la cara para mirar a Harry. "Nunca pensé que me convertiría en un papá ama de casa.”

"Eso implicaría ser bueno en la limpieza," Harry dice esperanzado. "Porque al parecer, hay un desastre esperándonos afuera."

"No me mires con esos grandes ojos." Louis refunfuña. "Realmente no es justo, Harold." Luego se empuja a sí mismo en una posición sentada y contrarresta la sonrisa de Harry con una de las suyas. "Está bien, te ayudaré. Advertencia justa, sin embargo: Yo realmente no soy bueno en la limpieza. Simplemente pregunte a Liam y Zayn.”

"Gracias." Harry le dice, y es estúpido, pero la voluntad de Louis para ayudar hace que algo se instale alrededor del pecho de Harry, una inquietud que no se había llegado plenamente a diluirse. Exhala, y el calor de una mañana de verano lo envuelve a su alrededor.

Saliendo de la cama, Harry evalúa la ropa que dejaron esparcida por el suelo la noche anterior. “¿Quieres tomar algo de mi ropa?” Pregunta, mirando a Louis por encima del hombro.

La mirada de Louis estaba centrada en un punto por debajo de la cintura de Harry. Se ve culpable por un segundo, luego parpadea a Harry una sonrisa brillante y se gira para salir de la cama, dando pasos estrechos hasta llegar a Harry y tirar de él en un beso rápido, casualmente tanteando el culo de Harry.

"La mejor mañana en el mundo." dice Louis, y Harry se ríe cuando reconoce sus propias palabras dirigidas hacia él.

Sí, en cierto modo lo es.

-

En el momento en que terminaron de extraer trozos de patatas a la inglesa de entre los cojines, limpiando la grasa de pizza fuera de los muebles y fregaron las manchas no identificadas en el suelo, la mañana soleada se fusionó en una tarde lluviosa. Pensándolo bien, el clima es una cosa que Louis definitivamente no extrañó de Londres.

Con Harry y Niall a poco tiempo de tener que irse, Louis tira a Harry a un lado, poniéndolo con la espalda contra la pared de la puerta principal. Harry sonríe hacia él, con las manos ajustándose fácilmente a las caderas de Louis, y joder, pero hay algo intensamente caliente en todo eso por lo que Louis tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, sólo un poco. O tal vez es sólo que Louis es una especie de tipo encaprichado con Harry. Gracias, hormonas. ¿Cómo podría Louis posiblemente resistir, sin embargo, cuando Harry es todo sonrisas brillantes y voz ronca y clavículas afiladas, cuando tiene esos rizos que se envuelven tan bien alrededor de los dedos de Louis, cuando él está mirando a Louis con los ojos felices y un toque de hoyuelos?

Louis es humano, ¿de acuerdo?

"Hola." dice Harry, con su sonrisa tonta.

"Hola a ti mismo." Louis se apoya plenamente en Harry, mete una mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. "Por lo tanto, revelación completa. Ahora estamos haciendo esto, y tú estás a punto de conquistar el mundo." Ubicando su muslo entre las piernas de Harry, Louis presiona más y baja la voz. "Me niego a sentirme culpable si termino masturbándome con videos de ti en escena. Te ves bien cuando cantas, todo el cuello tenso y agarrando el micrófono.”

"Oh Dios mío." Harry traga y se aclara la garganta. El rubor tiñendo sus mejillas es fascinante. “Realmente acabas de decir eso, ¿no es así?”

"La honestidad es una parte importante de una relación." Asiente Louis, y luego permite que los labios se curven en una sonrisa, muele sus entrepiernas juntas en una especie de amistoso ‘hola’. "Si pides amablemente, puede ser que te permita escucharme."

Es realmente encantador, la forma en que Harry intenta exhalar y pone los ángulos de sus caderas junto con las de Louis, obviamente encendido y sin miedo de mostrarlo. La cara de Harry no esconde mucho, para ser honestos, Louis espera que él lo haga mejor en las entrevistas.

"Por lo tanto," la voz de Harry es ronca. "has visto algunas cosas sobre mí, ¿entonces?"

Louis retira su mano del bolsillo de Harry, se desliza más allá de la cintura de los calzoncillos de Harry en su lugar, la piel caliente dándole la bienvenida. “En su mayoría fotografías y un par de videos de conciertos.” responde. “Prefiero aprender cosas directamente de ti que de alguna entrevista. Parece justo.”

“Justo.” repite Harry, un poco sin aliento, lo que podría deberse a los dedos de Louis que se sumergen un poco más abajo.

"Justo, sí. " Una vez Louis descubre que el hueso prominente que se curva en la base de la espina dorsal de Harry, lo explora con toques curiosos que hacen que Harry se arquee hacia él, sus labios separados. Joder, es hermoso así.

Louis considera posponer el vuelo de Harry, manteniendo las caderas de Harry atrapadas contra la pared, mientras que Louis se pone de rodillas delante de él. Dios, sí, quiere llevar a Harry lejos, quiere verlo perder el control hasta que se haya reducido a ruidos incoherentes, sin pensar en los espasmos en la boca de Louis. Louis lo quiere tan jodidamente mucho que está a punto de alcanzar la cremallera de Harry –

–y, por supuesto, el puto curso Niall elige ese momento para salir de la cocina, lo que le otorga una visión clara de ellos. Él tiene seriamente la peor sincronización en el mundo, Jesús Cristo de mierda.

Es tal vez un poco divertido cuando chilla, sin embargo, y exclama: “HEY. Las manos en donde las pueda ver.”

Alzando las cejas, Louis saca la mano de los boxers y agarra el culo de Harry por sobre los jeans, mientras Harry oculta su rostro contra el hombro de Louis, riéndose.

“Y por encima de la cintura.” Niall modifica.

"Aguafiestas." murmura Louis. Él mira hacia abajo para confirmar que sí, que el bulto en sus propios jeans es obvio y Harry no están mejor que él. Mierda.

Sin embargo, Louis probablemente debería dejar que Harry empaque sus maletas y darle tiempo bastante para las fotos de los aeropuertos y todo eso. Es un pensamiento extraño, que es probable que haya fotos de Harry embarcando en su vuelo y luego de llegando a Suiza, por lo que Louis será capaz de realizar un seguimiento de Harry a través de recursos en línea.

No cree que a él le guste mucho la idea.

Dibuja una respiración de calma profunda, Louis le da al cabello de Harry un ligero tirón. “Hey. Que tengas un buen vuelo, estrella pop.”

"Sí. Bien." Harry levanta la cabeza del hombro de Louis, mirándolo por un momento. No es sólo el más mínimo asomo de un capricho a sus labios antes de que él se incline y bese a Louis, lame en la boca de Louis mientras Niall hace sonidos de arcadas. A ciegas, Louis le muestra el dedo medio y voltea más hacia Harry.

Cuando Harry se extrae él mismo, su sonrisa es amplia. “Te enviaré una foto de los Alpes. “

"Deberías mandarme una foto de ti desnudo" dice Louis.

"Ustedes son malditamente asquerosos." Niall les informa, y sí, tal vez lo son, pero Louis no puede obligarse a que eso le importe.

Harry lo quiere, y el resto del mundo puede irse a la mierda.

-

No hay respuesta cuando Louis saluda, el piso yace en silencio, pero se puede oír a alguien arrastrando los pies en el techo. Agarra un vaso de agua de la cocina, y sube las escaleras para encontrar Liam podando el jardín de la azotea con una cara que anuncia el homicidio. Louis está agradecida de no ser una de las plantas amenazadas por las tijeras de jardín de Liam .

Bueno, bien. Él está contento de no ser una planta en general, pero ese no es el punto.

"¿Liam?" pregunta en voz baja, y Liam mira alrededor, una mancha de suciedad debajo de un ojo.

"Hey.” Sus rasgos se organizan en una aproximación de una sonrisa. "¿Una buena noche?"

Louis simplemente sonríe en respuesta y pone el vaso en una de las sillas de jardín, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recuesta en la barandilla. La llovizna le deja un brillo de humedad en la cara, y él puede decir Liam debe haber estado aquí por un tiempo, por la forma en que sus ropas están húmedas y aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Al bajar las tijeras, Liam frota una mano por la cara. Entonces él parece parpadear buscando un foco, da Louis una mirada dura antes de que su sonrisa se vuelva un poco más convincente. “Esa no es tu camiseta.”

Los boxers no pertenecen a Louis, tampoco, pero Liam no puede apreciar ese detalle. “Nope.” Louis confirma. “Harry me dijo que recogiera lo que sea de su armario, así que.”

"Así que escogiste una camiseta blanca que es demasiado grande." La sonrisa de Liam no oculta las ojeras bajo los ojos. Mientras que Louis no tiene ni idea de cuando Liam y Zayn regresaron a casa ayer por la noche, es claro que no fue lo suficientemente temprano como para conseguir una buena cantidad de sueño.

"No hay nada malo con una camiseta blanca" dice Louis. "Es un clásico, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que prestar atención a estas cosas, ahora que soy el amante secreta de una estrella del pop.” Él espera medio segundo antes de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para una risa porque wow, esto suena ridículo en voz alta. ¿Cómo es que esto llego a su vida?

Y pensar que todo lo que quería era una planta, en serio. Tal vez debería enviar ese empleado del aeropuerto de Sydney una cesta de fruta o algo así.

Toma un momento antes de las curvas de la boca de Liam hagan una sonrisa que, aunque es genuina, es tan apagada como el hecho de que él está podando las plantas en ese tipo de clima. “Estoy feliz de ti, amigo.”

"Gracias. Louis descruza sus brazos y da un paso hacia Liam, atrapando su brazo. "Está bien, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada." dice Liam y luego se contradice a sí mismo añadiendo una mueca torcida. "Tu mejor amigo es un infeliz."

Oh. Muy bien, aquí vamos.

Louis suspira y no suelta el brazo de Liam. “¿Qué hizo?”

En un primer momento, parece como si Liam no fuera a responder, con la mandíbula muy apretada y los hombros tensos. Luego se desinfla visiblemente, se recuesta en Louis, dejando caer su cabeza. “Él sólo… Se coló por la mañana como si fuera una especie de…” Un momento de silencio, seguido de un apenas audible: “¡Oh, olvídalo!”

Louis necesita varios segundos para trabajar a través del significado de las palabras de Liam y una vez que lo hace… Whoa, hey. “¿Ustedes cogieron? ¿Tu y Zayn?” Bueno, eso puede ser que no haya sido la forma más diplomática de decirlo, pero. “Oh Dios mío, por fin.”

 

"Estábamos borrachos." Liam suena positivamente miserable y la diversión de Louis se disipa. No es usual ver a Liam parecer tan pequeño –Liam, quien mantiene su cuerpo fuerte y pecho amplio – enroscado en sí mismo, con los hombros caídos. "Dios, soy tan estúpido.”

"No lo eres." Louis lo arrastra en un abrazo y apenas se aferra, dice en voz baja: “Liam, eh.” y lo abraza fuerte hasta que los músculos de Liam aflojan. Él no se permite lamentarse porque la ropa de Liam este mojando la camiseta mojada que le prestaron porque Louis es un buen amigo. Además, no es un adolescente y no se va a poner todo sentimental y lamentar la perdida del olor de Harry.

Jesús Cristo de mierda, en serio.

"Él salió a escondidas, Lou. No lo encuentro en ningún lado. Como si fuera sólo algo de una noche cuando pensé…" Liam se queda en silencio, y Louis ama Zayn , lo hace, pero en este momento, le gustaría darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Tal vez eso sería suficiente para meter algo de sentido en él. "No importa." termina Liam.

Se endereza y sale fuera del abrazo de Louis, volviendo la cara.

Louis no está de acuerdo con esto. Después de dos años, Zayn realmente debería tener su mierda acomodada y haber reflexionado al respecto, pero al parecer, esa esperanza fue en vano. Por otra parte, tal vez Louis no debe estar sorprendido, a diferencia de Louis, Zayn es excesivamente bueno en el trabajo de ignorar todo, absolutamente todo.

Alcanzando su vaso, Louis traga un poco de agua y considera sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. En teoría, debería dejarlos a resolver esto por sí mismos; claramente, la intromisión de ayer desbalanceo un equilibrio que pobremente el mejor. Por otro lado…

Oh, a la mierda. Esto es una mierda.

"Creo que es lo mucho que lo asustas, Li." Louis espera a Liam a mirar por encima antes de añadir: "Ya te lo dije ayer, y lo dije en serio. No es –Él no me lo dijo, pero creo que lo conozco bastante bien.”

"Correcto." dice Liam, simple incredulidad en su rostro.

"Está asustado por lo mucho que lo podría lastimarte." Louis intenta de nuevo.

Esta vez, Liam realmente resopla y por lo general no es sarcástico, así que eso debe haber salido de juntarse tanto con Louis y Zayn , y por un momento, Louis se siente como si él dio una patada a un cachorro o algo igualmente desagradable hasta que recuerda que en realidad, no, esto es culpa de Zayn.

"Sí.” dice Liam, ninguna inflexión en la voz. "Claro. Sólo…" Sacude la cabeza. "Dile que me evite por un tiempo, ¿quieres? La verdad es que quiero darle un puñetazo en estos momentos.”

En lo que se refiere a Louis, que tal vez no es necesariamente una mala idea. “Tal vez deberías. Pero sí creo que los dos deberían hablar.”

"Yo no soy el que escapó." El tono de Liam es final y sí, está bien, Louis puedo ver dónde proviene. A menos que Zayn tenga una excusa muy convincente -tal como la necesidad de ir al hospital porque está embarazado- entonces esto realmente es todo sobre él.

Los amigos no dejan que sus amigos salgan con este tipo de mierda, sin embargo, y Louis no cree cambiar lo que ha sido una constante amistad con Zayn desde que ambos llegaron a la pubertad.

"Me parece bien." dice , y luego otra cosa se le ocurre porque sí, él podría no haber conocido a Liam por el mismo tiempo que conoce a Zayn , pero eso no significa que Liam no se haya insertado a fondo a sí mismo en la vida de Louis con su generosidad, su omnipresente bondad y momentos aleatorios del ingenio seco. "Hey. Eres mi mejor amigo, también. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa de Liam es fugaz, pero es verdadera, y Louis lo detiene en otro abrazo antes de que descienda por las escaleras. Si Liam quiere hablar, él sabe dónde encontrar Louis.

-

Como era de esperar, Zayn no responde cuando Louis intenta llamarlo. Bueno, eso habría sido demasiado fácil. Realmente no es justo que lo que empezó como un día tan maravilloso rápidamente termine en una especie de desastre.

Cuando Louis termina con los intentos de llamar a Zayn, se envía la imagen de esta mañana de un Harry medio dormido a su propia dirección de correo electrónico y abre su computadora. La dirección de e -mail ya está esperando por él cuando él comprueba su cuenta -junto con una serie de notificaciones de Twitter que le informan sobre los nuevos seguidores y ¿qué? ¿Qué?

Huh.

Antes de que él investigue más a fondo la cuestión, guarda la imagen de Harry a su carpeta de imágenes personales antes eliminarla de su teléfono. Él se queda por un momento, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de los ojos de Harry -sueño suave, pestañando lentamente mientras trataba de despertar… Bueno, si Louis pasa a sonreír como un idiota, pero nadie va a ser capaz de comprobarlo.

Su teléfono sigue registrado en su cuenta de Twitter desde que Louis agregó Harry a la corta lista de personas a las que sigue, pero en la pequeña pantalla, se encuentra con todo el asunto un poco difícil de navegar, así que investiga en la computadora en su lugar.

Varios cientos de seguidores. ¿Qué carajos?

Él encuentra la respuesta en un tweet que es claramente de Nick, proveniente de ayer por la noche. Colocó la imagen que muestra a Louis y Harry, con las cabezas juntas, con los ojos brillantes, alegres y un poco sonrojados. Acompañado con un texto que dice: ‘Lo pasamos genial hablando con @Louis_Tomlinson anoche. @Harry_Styles seguro que sabe cómo elegir a sus amigos.”

Está bien, entonces, por lo que Harry debe haber aprobado el comentario de la pantalla de Louis. Lo que significa que eso está bien con él, y si ese es el caso, Louis no ve ningún motivo para oponerse.

Esto no quiere decir que no sea un poco extraño, por supuesto. Louis tipea una respuesta: ‘@grimmers @Harry_Styles Tengo seguidores de repente y es todo culpa tuya. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ellos?’

Es Harry quien responde, y por lo recuerda Louis, que debe estar en el camino hacia el aeropuerto en estos momentos. ‘@Louis_Tomlinson @grimmers cantales una canción!’

El tweet es seguido por un mensaje de WhatsApp de Harry, el móvil de Louis zumba mientras está intentando averiguar que está pasando y cómo muchas veces la foto de Harry y él ha sido reblogueads. O retweeteada. O… algo.

Eso posiblemente lo asusta un poco.

"¿Te gusta el chocolate? :)" Harry pregunta por texto.

La extraña sensación de malestar, de la pérdida de control sobre una porción de su vida, de repente no parece tan mala. Louis está sonriendo mientras que él responde con un "¿Quién no lo hace? ‘

“Eso pensé” Harry escribe de nuevo, y ahí es cuando suena el teléfono móvil de Louis con una llamada de Charlotte. Después de un momento de vacilación, Louis no la atiende. Él no está muy seguro de cómo explicar esto con Harry por el momento, al menos no a su hermana y no de una manera que lo haga parecer informal.

Él ya lo descubrirá.

===


	6. VI

Harry recuerda enviar a Louis la imagen de los Alpes, al parecer tomada desde el interior de un edificio alto, un reflejo fantasmal de la cara de Harry haciendo alusión a la ventana. Acompañado de un texto que dice: 'Agotado, apenas me dejan respirar’.

A pesar del cansancio que brilla a través de las palabras, fácilmente marca el punto más alto del día que sigue a la partida de Harry. Con Zayn y Liam negándose a intercambiar más que la necesidad elemental de palabras, Louis se encuentra en un estado constante tratando de negociar entre sus dos mejores amigos mientras desempaca sus maletas, teniendo en cuenta también cosas como depositar el dinero sobrante de Australia en su cuenta bancaria y prepararse para el inicio de clases del próximo mes en Guildhall.

‘Sé cómo te sientes’ responde. 'Estoy tan cerca de golpear la cabeza de Zayn contra la pared y Liam triste está logrando hacer que yo me sienta triste. ¿Cuándo vas a estar en casa de nuevo? Podemos preparar té y pasar todo el día en la cama.’

La respuesta de Harry toma varias horas, y justo cuando Louis se pregunta si él estaba siendo demasiado insistente, por fin llega. 'Zayn y Liam? ¿Qué pasó? La mañana del viernes. No puedo esperar para verte. Sí por favor, té.’

A pesar del espeso silencio que se estanca en el ambiente, con Liam viendo ostensiblemente la televisión mientras Zayn retuerce su pierna y finge leer un libro, Louis sonríe y se siente como la primera vez en todo el día. ‘Te contaré cuando estés aquí. Mejor que sea pronto’.

Esta vez, la respuesta de Harry llega casi al instante. ‘No lo suficientemente pronto. x’

-

Cuando Harry se desliza en el asiento del pasajero, tirando para arriba de la capucha de su sudadera para ocultar su rostro, Louis está parloteando al volante. Algo en el pecho de Harry se siente más liviano.

"Tú sabes," Louis le dice, poniendo el coche en marcha. "esto no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando me ofrecí para recogerte en el aeropuerto.” El coche huele a tabaco frío, y bien, Louis dijo que es de Zayn, porque en realidad no posee un auto para poder buscar a Harry.

Deslizándose para abajo en su asiento, Harry ajusta la bolsa de viaje en su regazo y mira por la ventana para ver a Frank en el coche manejando hacia otra dirección, Niall haciendo caras divertidas en el asiento trasero. “Bueno” dice Harry. “Es algo así como una película de espías, ¿no? Y esta era la única manera de obtener el permiso de Paul.”

"Ese es el guardaespaldas, ¿no?" Louis redondea una esquina y Niall está a la vista. Nadie parece estar siguiéndolo, y Harry se estira sus piernas, sonriendo a Louis.

"Sí, ese es el guardaespaldas. Él es genial. Y tenía razón, los paparazzi están bien si obtienen algunas fotos en el aeropuerto. No suelen seguir nuestro coche."

"Siga este coche, encubierto." El acento de Louis está destinado claramente a imitar alguna película de acción cursi, y Harry se ríe, llega a más de la palanca de cambios para tocar con sus dedos el codo de Louis.

"Cállate y conduce, James Bond."

La travesura es evidente a los ojos de Louis cuando mira por encima. “¿Eso te crea mi chica Bond?”

“Oh Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo contigo?” Harry le pregunta con voz exaltada, pero ya puede sentir algunos de los últimos días de tensión filtrándose a distancia, el estilo de conducción de Louis es errático, un marcado contraste con la actitud calmada de Frank, otra pieza del rompecabezas que diferencia está llegada de cualquier otra normal vuelta en Londres.

El cuarto de Louis lo espera, junto con una taza de té, sonrisas genuinas y, con suerte, piel desnuda sobre piel desnuda. Harry se sentía muy optimista sobre el resto del día.

-

“Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando entre Zayn y Liam?” Harry le pregunta a Louis mientras suben las escaleras, y ugh, sí, buena pregunta, y también podría ser, siguiente pregunta.

Louis hace una mueca mientras busca la llave en bolsillo. “Básicamente, Zayn se niega a hablar sobre Esa Noche, con mayúsculas, con nadie incluyéndome a mí, lo que es… No sé.” Hace una pausa. “Extraño. Y Liam, por otra parte, está enfadado y decepcionado y probablemente saldrá con algún extraño elegido al azar por despecho.”

Harry hace un pequeño ruido, tocando la parte posterior de Louis, y Dios, es una estupidez lo contento que está Louis de tenerlo aquí. La escalera está vacía, por lo que Louis busca detrás de sí mismo para unir sus dedos y arrastrar a Harry junto a él.

"Debe apestar estar en el medio de eso con tus mejores amigos." La voz de Harry se ha vuelto toda tranquila y triste. "¿Tal vez deberíamos haber ido a mi casa?"

“Bueno, a diferencia de la tuya, la mía no viene con los paparazzi.” Louis rebobina mentalmente la frase y luego echa un vistazo por encima del hombro. Con la capucha que cubre sus rizos, Harry se ve un poco ridículo, como un adolescente tratando de imitar un gángster sombrío si no fuera por el brillo de sus ojos y el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Aprieta su agarre en la mano de Harry, y resopla. “Paparazzi, mierda. ¿Alguna vez te acostumbras a que, como en , ¿se considera normal en algún punto?”

"Dejas que hagan una doble toma." Harry suspira. "Pero no, no realmente. Al menos no todavía."

"Por favor, no te agobies." Louis le dice, impulsivamente.

La sonrisa de Harry es repentina, pero verdadera. “Tienes mi permiso para patearme, si lo hago.”

Es un pequeño comentario, sin doble intención, pero eso implica que Harry está contando con que Louis esté allí por un tiempo, quiere que Louis esté allí por un tiempo, y Louis se siente sonriendo cuando abre la puerta. “Con mucho gusto.”

Mientras que Zayn parece estar fuera, Liam está en la cocina cuando entran al apartamento. Harry nota lo cansado que Liam se ve, la piel casi translúcida debajo de sus ojos, y la tensión de su sonrisa, pero todo solo logra que Harry tire a Liam en un abrazo antes de que decir “Así que, vengo con chocolate suizo.”

Louis quizá está realmente enamorado de él.

Una sonrisa, posiblemente, la primera sonrisa verdadera que Louis ha visto en días, parpadea en el rostro de Liam mientras él sale de los brazos de Harry. “Está bien, eres un salvador.” Él se frota una mano por el pelo. “Louis, ¿qué tan ligado estás con él?”

“Mucho.” exclama Louis, a escondidas pasa un brazo por la cintura de Harry y se aferra su espalda. “Él es mío y ya no lo puedes tener.” Para Harry, susurra: “Sólo quiere que tu chocolate, no confío en él. “

Harry se inclina hacia Louis fácilmente, riendo un poco, casi tímido. Louis quiere lamer el hoyuelo grabado en la mejilla izquierda de Harry, por lo que se pone de puntillas y se inclina sobre el hombro de Harry para hacer precisamente eso.

Con una risa sofocada, Harry se aleja un poco, secándose la mejilla con la manga de la sudadera con capucha. Risa sofocada. Oh Dios, sin duda Louis está enamorado.

"Asqueroso." Liam protesta, pero él los está mirando con una expresión de cariño. Cuando Louis atrapa la mirada de Liam, le guiña un ojo, parecía genuinamente encantado por ellos a pesar de su propia situación. Es una habilidad que Louis siempre ha admirado de él, parte de lo convierte en tan buena persona.

Louis necesita un plan para arreglar las cosas entre Liam y Zayn.

Eso es lo que definitivamente tendría que hacer, sí. O por lo menos, tan pronto como él sea capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa distinta a la forma en la que realmente quiere arrastrar a Harry a su habitación y sacarlo de esa ropa, verlo desnudo y sonrojado, mirando a Louis sin ningún rastro de diversión.

Chocolate en primer lugar, sin embargo. Louis toma una respiración profunda y almacena el pensamiento para después.

-

El bajo sol de la tarde arroja un resplandor de oro sobre los tejados de la ciudad, se refleja en las chispas de vértigo sobre cristales de las ventanas, y Harry se despoja de su buzo antes de permitir que Louis lo remolque a una de las sillas esparcidas por la terraza, sentándose en entre los muslos de Louis.

Es cierto que el clima no es adecuado exactamente a las tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente que Liam trae por las escaleras un momento después, pero la tienda Sprüngli en el aeropuerto de Zurich había cegado positivamente a Harry con sus deliciosas selecciones, de modo que había comprado lo que equivalía a uno de cada uno, y Liam había recogido la mezcla de chocolate caliente sobre pralinés, trufas y macarons de colores brillantes que los suizos de alguna manera eligió nombrar después de Luxemburgo. Dadas las pequeñas miradas de preocupación que Louis sigue echando a Liam, Harry no iba a impugnar la elección de Liam.

Las plantas que se extienden sobre la terraza los protegen de miradas curiosas y Harry se siente cómodo recostado contra el pecho de Louis, y con las piernas de este atrapándolo. Harry no quiere moverse de su posición, nunca.

Mientras lo hacen contribuir con una historia sobre como su coche fue acosado en Viena, los fans alrededor de él después de una aparición en la televisión, él está contento cuando la conversación deja de ser sobre él, Louis y Liam intercambian historias acerca de la universidad y de verano, sobre el surf y un pequeña explosión en el laboratorio de biología semana pasada que Liam dice no haber causado.

En algún momento, los párpados de Harry deben haberse cerrado debido a que, cuando se despierta sobresaltado, es por Louis inclinándose sobre su hombro, besando la comisura de su boca, suave y fácil en el resplandor naranja de la noche en ciudad rodeándolos. Harry no recuerda cuando comenzó a atardecer, pero se pregunta sólo por un segundo antes de que él mueva su cabeza más atrás para que se besen adecuadamente, pinceladas de luz en los labios.

Cuando Louis se aleja, él mantiene su brazo alrededor del estómago de Harry, sonriendo contra la mejilla de Harry. “Hey.”

"Hey," Harry se hace eco. Exhala un suspiro y mira a su alrededor para encontrar que Liam se ha ido. "Mierda, lo siento. Esta es, como la segunda vez que me he quedado dormido en ti, y yo ni siquiera puedo echarle la culpa al cambio de horario este momento.”

"Está bien" el aliento de Louis es cálido sobre la cara de Harry. "Ellos realmente te agotaron, ¿eh?"

"No siempre es tan malo. Es que, con el segundo álbum que saldrá pronto, hay una gran cantidad de material promocional, y estamos retrasados con la grabación de algunas versiones acústicas para el próximo single, así que…" Y Louis probablemente no quiere oír hablar del horario de Harry, no cuenta exactamente como un tema sexy de conversación. "Lo siento," Harry añade, luchando contra un bostezo. "No fue mi intención quejarme."

"No, hey, tú puedes." Louis desliza una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Harry y ensancha sus dedos sobre el estómago de Harry. Una ligera presión solicita a Harry para meterse unos centímetros en la silla de cubierta, cambiando en contra de la ingle de Louis, y está casi seguro de que no está imaginando la línea dura de la polla de Louis que presiona contra la parte baja de la espalda. Para probar su teoría, él empuja su cuerpo más cerca, sólo un poquito , y Louis logra ahogar un grito de asombro.

Ja.

"Yo podría tratar de distraerte, si lo deseas." Louis ofrece, toda voz baja y sedosa. "Aflojar un poco la tensión, si es que me entiendes.”

"Creo que sí, sí. " Harry resopla, inclina su cabeza contra el hombro de Louis. Desde debajo de sus pestañas, deja que su mirada inspeccione sobre toda la terraza, si se quedaran aquí, las plantas realmente proporcionan una amplia cobertura, pero… "¿Qué pasa con Liam? ¿Y Zayn?"

"Liam se ha ido con unos amigos." dice Louis, sus manos arrastrándose bajo en el estómago de Harry. "Y Zayn, mierda, quién sabe. Apenas lo he visto en los últimos días. Él es bueno en desaparecer cuando quiere.”

"¿Quieres que te ayude a atarlo a una silla o algo así, para que no pueda escapar?" Harry agarra uno de los muslos de Louis y se desploma contra su pecho, levantando sus caderas un poco más arriba, con la esperanza de que los dedos de Louis vayan a aventurarse más allá.

"Jesús, Harry." la voz de Louis se ha vuelto áspera, deliciosamente baja. "No me hables de atar a nadie a una silla cuando ya estas todo suelto y dispuesto en mis brazos. No estoy seguro de que pueda soportarlo.”

"Yo te dejaría, probablemente." Harry dice sin considerar realmente sus palabras porque sí, cualquier cosa que mantenga Louis moviéndose así contra él, con sus caderas balanceándose en círculos pequeños, todo lo que tiene ese tipo de efecto sobre Louis es bueno, es magnífico.

Los labios de Louis patinan sobre la garganta de Harry antes de que Louis muerda, chupe de la piel en su boca y Dios, esto, sólo Jesús, mierda sí. Harry inclina su cabeza a un lado para dar un mejor acceso y Louis lo interpreta como un estímulo para hundir sus dientes un poco más profundos, no cruza la línea entre el dolor y el placer, pero está casi seguro que dejará una marca.

A pesar de que traga un gemido, Harry no puede suprimir del todo el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda.

Louis se aleja, murmurando algo que suena como “Estás tratando de matarme, oh, puto Dios.” Luego se extrae a sí mismo detrás de Harry, dejando a Harry bruscamente privado de apoyo, pero las manos de Louis están inmediatamente allí para empujar a Harry de vuelta en la silla de cubierta, empujándolo más arriba contra el respaldo.

"Louis" susurra Harry, e incluso de repente parece demasiado fuerte, demasiado íntimo en el aire de una noche de verano, un crudo contraste con los ruidos a distancia de una ciudad que se expande a continuación, ellos se esconden detrás de las plantas que los protegen del resto del mundo.

La sonrisa de Louis es hermosa.

Se extiende por los muslos de Harry y reclama su boca en un beso duro que deja a Harry sin huesos en su cuerpo, sus labios hinchados. Si no fuera porque el aliento de Louis viene en jadeos temblorosos, Harry podría estar avergonzado por lo rápido que pierde el control sobre esto, aferrándose a los hombros de Louis con ambas manos. Así las cosas, se frota contra Louis, le pregunta: “¿Vas a joderme?”

"Jesús.” Momentáneamente congelado, Louis lo mira con ojos desorbitados, en la oscuridad de naranja rosa. "¿Al menos sabes lo que estás pidiendo?"

"He visto el porno gay." Harry levanta la barbilla y gestiona una sonrisa, su voz áspera grava en sus propios oídos. “¿Luzco como una maldita virgen para ti?”

Louis niega con la cabeza, muy lentamente, su oscura mirada todavía fija en Harry. “No, de hecho, te ves como el protagonista de una película de porno gay.” Él se inclina para ponerse pecho a pecho. “No significa que me haya olvidado que tú nunca has hecho nada con un chico.”

¿Cómo es que está siendo tan coherente cuando Harry está tratando de poner las palabras juntas? Es injusto, eso es lo que es, Harry se empuja hacia arriba y se siente agradecido cuando fachada tranquila de Louis se desliza por un momento, sus caderas tartamudeando contra Harry.

"No con un chico, no." Harry sonríe y espera hasta que Louis este mirándolo a los ojos en lugar de a su boca. "Mis dedos fueron útiles, sin embargo."

Con un gemido, Louis entierra su cabeza en el cuello de Harry y parece centrarse sólo en la respiración por unos segundos. ” Imágenes.” murmura en la piel de Harry. “Joder Jesús, las imágenes.”

Es… malditamente increíble, saber lo mucho que le está afectando a Louis. Así, a Harry le encanta, le encanta que Louis no esté tratando de ocultarlo, hace sentir a Harry más cómodo con lo mucho que él mismo quiere que todo esto, todo.

Cuando Louis levanta la cabeza del cuello de Harry, él recuperó una rebanada de compostura, pero su voz sigue siendo más baja que la normal. “Me gustaría señalar que mi pene es más grande que tus dedos, ¿de acuerdo?”

"¿Sí?" Harry sonríe y alcanza entre ellos, corre con los nudillos a lo largo del contorno de la polla de Louis, fácilmente evidente a través de los jeans. Es increíblemente caliente, como Louis lo masturba, vagamente presiona firme contra la erección de Harry, y ¿por qué se siguen usando la ropa cuando podrían estar desnudos?

“Desnudo” dice Harry. Está bastante seguro de que suena desesperado. “Te quiero desnudo y en mí, vamos.”

"Oh Dios, voy a amordazarte." Louis cubre los labios de Harry con la suyos, empuja su lengua en la boca de Harry y se fuerza a sí mismo fuera el tiempo suficiente para agregar, "Una boca como la tuya debería ser jodidamente ilegal, tu voz y, también, tu cara y todo tú. Jesús, Harry.”

Harry ha tenido éxito en reducir a Louis a un lío incoherente. Se sentiría bien consigo mismo si no fuera por la forma en que eso no mejora su estado.

"En mí." repite, buscando a tientas el cierre del jean, Louis se sienta y da una palmada las manos de Harry de distancia, se libra de los jeans y los boxers antes de que tirar de su camiseta y hacer un gesto a Harry para que siga su ejemplo. Tal vez Harry hace un poco un espectáculo de sí mismo, de acuerdo, pero le encanta cómo los ojos de Louis estrechan y se fijan en su estómago cuando Harry tira lentamente la camiseta para arriba.

“Vamos" le dice Louis, agachándose desnudo al lado de la silla, su cuerpo formando un hermoso relieve de sombras y luces sutiles en la oscuridad. Hay una ventaja en la voz de Louis, no es nítida, pero segura, exigente, y cae toda la pretensión de Harry y rápidamente salta fuera de sus jeans, los pela por sus piernas y se encuentra de nuevo.

Él espera a Louis para que regrese a él, pero Louis parece contento con sólo observarlo fijamente durante un largo rato, inmóvil, hasta que Harry empieza a incomodarse bajo la mirada porque sí, está acostumbrado a que la gente lo mire, pero es Louis, y eso en sí mismo lo hace diferente, más pesado.

La sonrisa de Louis crece a partir de los ojos y se extiende, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa abierta. “Hermoso.” dice, y luego se desliza encima de Harry, caliente entre las piernas de Harry. “¿Tienes las cosas?”

Mierda.

"Preservativo en el bolsillo de atrás, pero. Lubricante, como que, ¿en la planta baja?" Harry no quiere convertirlo en una pregunta, pero maldita sea, la planta baja es… demasiado, realmente, porque todo es demasiado lejos, todo lo que no esté justo aquí, la envoltura noche de verano que les rodea como una capa lisa.

"Mierda." murmura Louis, haciendo eco a los pensamientos de Harry.

Harry pasa sus dedos en el pelo de Louis, ya que sobresalen mechones desordenados, y lo tira hacia abajo. “No me importa. Sólo. ¿Escupe? Realmente no me importa, sólo quiero –”

"A mí me importa.” Louis lo interrumpe. Su mirada es caliente. “Esto no es una película porno. Escupir y rezar no van a solucionarlo, Harry.” Él se sostiene a sí mismo suspendido por encima de Harry, las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Harry, y cuando continua, su voz es más suave. “No soy un imbécil, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero hacerte daño.”

Mirando hacia él, Harry se ve afectado por la verdad no deseada esa declaración porque Louis podía hacerle daño, en más de un sentido. El pensamiento se estremece a través de él, sale de su garganta apretada y cruda.

"Hey," murmura Louis, observándolo. "Hey, ¿estás bien?"

No.

No, Harry no está bien. Está asustado como la mierda, oh Dios, ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿por qué diablos no se –Nunca debió dejar que esto se fuera de control, debería haber sacado a Louis fuera de su sistema e irse, tendría que –

"¿Harry?"

A ciegas, Harry llega a Louis, lo arrastra hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que se arquea hacia arriba, sus dientes chocando en un beso duro que no está coordinado, con dureza desesperada, y Louis necesita sólo un momento para recuperarse antes de que él le da tan bueno como él consigue. Muerde el labio inferior de Harry, sus dientes causando una aguda punzada de dolor antes de que alivie el dolor con su lengua y exhale a grandes rasgos en la boca de Harry, que se cierne sobre él, su peso presionando a Harry contra el asiento.

"¿Qué quieres?" Louis pregunta, una imagen especular de un lío de voz destrozada, dentro del pecho de Harry.

"Algo" dice Harry a la falta de espacio entre ellos. "Sólo… dame algo, cualquier cosa. Louis.”

Las manos de Louis son suaves mientras las recorre por el cuerpo de Harry, contrarresta con su aliento, que es expulsado en ráfagas irregulares. Cuando habla, las palabras están deshilachadas en los bordes, salen como una caricia fantasmal en la piel de Harry mientras Louis se desliza por el cuerpo de Harry. “Yo puedo hacer eso, bien.”

Lo siguiente que Harry sabe, es que la boca de Louis está alrededor de su polla, no dudo en absoluto ya que Louis se lo traga abajo, los dedos apretados alrededor de la base. El corazón de Harry está tratando de vencer a su manera de salir de su pecho, la tartamudez como Louis aplana su lengua contra la vena sensible en la parte inferior de la polla de Harry y luego se vuelve en un movimiento tortuosamente lento.

Harry aprieta los ojos cerrados y cubre su boca, trata de respirar por la nariz. Sus caderas se levantan de la silla, y empuja a Louis hacia abajo, apoyando su brazo sobre los muslos de Harry para mantenerlo bien y verdaderamente atrapado.

"Déjame escucharte" susurra Louis, no del todo una orden, pero Harry deja caer su mano y mantiene sus ojos abiertos, lo suficiente para ver a Louis tomarlo de vuelta, su mirada fija en el rostro de Harry.

El ruido que ha arrancado de Harry es pequeño, se sienta bajo en el fondo de su garganta antes de que sea sacado de él por Louis lamiendo a su hendidura, junto con Louis chupando, muy amable. Las caderas de Harry se contraen, tratando de acercarse.

Louis se quita, desplaza el brazo sobre el muslo de Harry para cavar sus uñas en la piel de Harry, una advertencia, y Harry sigue inmediatamente. Los párpados se vuelven pesados, tan pesados, pero él no quiere romper el contacto visual.

Una pequeña sonrisa parpadea en el rostro de Louis. Luego se agacha la cabeza, las pestañas formando sombras emplumadas en sus mejillas mientras se lame una larga franja de la base de la polla de Harry hasta la borde de la coronilla, la lengua que se encrespa alrededor de él, y Harry está tratando de sostenerse aún, realmente, él está intentando, pero entonces Louis se desliza hacia abajo, su boca caliente y húmeda, y joder, oh. Eso es sólo –Dios.

Se rompe el control de Harry. Él pone sus caderas de la silla de la cubierta, romper el dominio de Louis, y Louis se retira. La punta de la polla de Harry se desliza sobre la mejilla de Louis, dejando un rastro húmedo.

"Lo siento, " Harry murmura inmediatamente, la palabra apenas reconocible. "Lo siento, no suelo –" pierdo el control de esa forma, está a punto de añadir, pero justo en ese momento, Louis sonríe, bombeando la base una vez.

"Está bien" dice, y luego se traga a Harry en un suave deslizamiento, no se detiene hasta que la polla de Harry choca la parte posterior de la garganta.

Por un momento, todo lo que Harry oye es el flujo de sangre en sus oídos. El espacio detrás de los párpados está pintado en un profundo negro sin fin, y él piensa que se las arregla para formar el nombre de Louis como una súplica o tal vez una oración.

Louis quita tiempo suficiente para decir: “Acaba para mi, Harry. Quiero verte.” Luego está su boca de nuevo en Harry y no se necesita mucho, un par de caladas y los dedos de Harry apretando la silla. Harry se siente viajar calor por su columna vertebral, amenazando con tirar de él bajo como él trata de advertir a Louis.

Todo lo que Louis hace es levantar la cabeza hasta que sus labios apenas están envueltos alrededor de la corona de la polla de Harry, yemas de los dedos de Louis luz contra la parte inferior.

"Lou" repite Harry, con más urgencia, y aún Louis no se aparta. Se desplaza hacia abajo, de hecho.

Harry deja de luchar, le permite arrastrar orgasmo lo bajo. Todo es brillante y hermoso, la noche de verano suspendido en un momento de quietud perfecta.

En el momento en que Harry recuerda respirar, Louis ha rastreado de vuelta el cuerpo de Harry, una inclinación de suficiencia a su sonrisa. Se inclina para besar a Harry, un sabor ligeramente amargo y oh, Harry piensa, eso es… Oh.

Abre los ojos para estudiar el rostro de Louis y muerde las palabras que están tratando de escapar de él.

En cambio, él envuelve una mano alrededor de la polla de Louis, la parte superior ya un poco pegajoso con pre-semen, Louis debe haber disfrutado, debe haber querido tomar Harry como que acaba de hacer, y Harry puede decir qué tan cerca está Louis por la forma en la que su movimientos son vagamente descoordinados, párpados caídos, sus ojos reducidos a brillantes rendijas que quedan capacitados en el rostro de Harry.

Harry se desplaza un poco hacia abajo, la punta del pene de Louis golpea contra el hueso de la cadera de Harry con cada pequeño tirón que da. Levantando su cabeza, Harry pone su boca en el oído de Louis. “Sin embargo sigo queriéndote dentro de mí” susurra, como confiándole un secreto.

Louis gime, los ojos a la deriva cerradas, y se derrama pegajoso caliente sobre el estómago de Harry.

Harry lo facilita a través de él. Él mantiene su mano en la polla de Louis, reojeando para el primer indicio de malestar antes de que él se retire sus dedos y, después de pensarlo un momento, los enreda en el pelo de Louis, sonriendo.

"Orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿verdad?" Si Louis se esfuerza por parecer molesto, él está fallando.

"Fue mi primera paja" Harry cuenta. “A pesar de que lo hiciste fácil, supongo.”

"Te voy mostrar lo fácil, Harold.” La sonrisa de Louis es amplia y sin restricciones, juguetón, y Harry quiere que Louis nunca pare de mirarlo así, como si Harry importara tanto.

Al tocar con el pulgar la esquina de la boca de Louis, Harry le pregunta: “¿Eso es una promesa?”

"Eso es un ‘vamos a tomarnos una ducha porque alguien está ensuciando mi pelo’." Louis vuelve la cabeza, besa la yema del pulgar de Harry. "Y entonces, si eres un buen chico, tal vez baje y tome las cosas para poder follarte. Es un trabajo duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo."

El calor limpia el rostro de Harry.

"Eres un santo francamente" dice, y mientras que él está haciendo un trabajo pobre de sonar no afectado, que no se atreve a la atención –no mientras Louis está sonriendo a él, amplia y verdaderamente, sigue sonriendo cuando él corre sus dedos y sumerge la cabeza para empujar la nariz de Harry con la suya.

"No estás tan mal, estrella del pop," susurra Louis, y el afecto en su voz es tan claro que Harry se traga todo el nudo en su garganta, sintiéndose un poco enfermo en el estómago.

Es, de alguna manera, no del todo una mala sensación.

-

Observar a Harry mientras duerme es, posiblemente, una extraña mezcla entre espeluznante y ridículo, pero Louis nunca ha pretendido ser mentalmente sano y le gusta la forma en la que cara de Harry se ve toda suave y relajada, el agotamiento de la noche anterior le hacía parecer aún más joven.

La mañana tranquila es interrumpida por la alarma del teléfono de Harry.

Harry se despierta con un sobresalto, con ojos soñolientos por un segundo antes de aclararse y sonreír a Louis. “Hola.”

"Buenos días" dice Louis con voz grave, después de desactivar temporalmente la alarma, y luego sonríe, serpentea la mano por la espina dorsal de Harry y sobre su trasero, abajo, para cepillar suavemente sobre el residuo pegajoso de lubricante. Harry tiene espasmos al toque, pero no es una mala manera y oh, wow, Louis lo cogió anoche. Infiernos, sí.

El estómago de Louis se aprieta al recordar. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

Harry se extiende lánguidamente, como un gato holgazaneando en el sol, antes de responder. “Genial, más o menos. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, pronto.” Se mueve más cerca, sus ojos en una sombra preciosa entre verde y azul en la luz suave de la mañana. “Como que, ahora mismo.”

Louis es totalmente a bordo con ese plan. “Nosotros deberíamos” confirma. “Y también quiero que me cojas en un futuro no muy lejano, sentir esa hermosa polla tuya dentro de mí. Creo que eso sería…” Se inclina más cerca, besa la piel sensible debajo de la oreja de Harry y se aleja con una sonrisa. “Absolutamente genial, también.”

Harry parece vagamente drogado, sus pupilas dilatadas. “Sí.” Es más un suspiro que una palabra.

Ahí es cuando se activa la alarma por segunda vez. Maldita genérica melodía, probablemente Marimba.

"Mierda." murmura Harry, moviéndose para apagarlo, mientras que Louis rueda sobre su espalda, lleva un par de respiraciones profundas antes de que se las arregle para reír.

"No es gracioso." Harry se queja.

"Lo es, un poco." Louis lo alcanza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry para tirar de él en un abrazo, tocando de pies a cabeza. "Piensa en ello, Harry. Cockblocked por Marimba, es elegante."

*Juego de palabras Lockblocked sería el bloqueo de celular pero Louis lo cambia por CockBlocked, (cock: pene)

“Marimba de mierda.” Harry se queja, enredando sus piernas. Sus frentes se tocan. “Y a la mierda el programa de grabación. Todo el mundo siempre me dice que soy la estrella, por lo que se me debe permitir a llegar tarde de vez en cuando.”

Louis acaricia la nariz de Harry. “Eso, amor, es el tipo de actitud que no deberías tener.”

Mientras Harry hace una mueca, hay una sonrisa escondida en las comisuras de la boca, la expansión cuando Louis le tira un beso. Se quedan así por un lento minuto, intercambiando con la boca cerrada, besos lánguidos, y Louis no quiere pensar en cómo esto es temporal, el horario de Harry concediéndole sólo unos días más en Londres antes que la gira publicitaria para su próximo disco lo transportará hacia arriba y afuera , y quién sabe lo que sucederá después.

Louis siempre ha sido bueno en vivir el momento.

Él se aleja tras otro beso para estudiar el rostro de Harry, la mancha oscura de sus pestañas, su boca ligeramente obscena contrarrestando con su sonrisa de niño y sus hoyuelos, sólo un indicio de ella. Una obvia marca de amor su garganta, un poco a la izquierda y debajo de la línea de su mandíbula. Con solo mirarlo hace que Louis sonrisa.

Acariciándolo con su dedo índice, dice “Lo siento.”

Harry resopla. “No, no lo sientes.”

"Si lo siento, puede traerte problemas." Louis modifica. "¿Supongo que no puedes llevar un pañuelo en pleno verano?"

"Oh, yo podría." Ahora los hoyuelos están completos. "Sería considerado una declaración de moda."

"Mientras que el resto de nosotros los retoños tiene que poner esfuerzo real en lo que elegimos llevar." Louis niega con la cabeza. "La vida no es realmente justa, en realidad." Él sigue hasta sumergir la cabeza para besarle el cuello, justo al lado de la marca que había dejado Louis.

Suena el teléfono de Harry otra vez.

"¿Por qué sigues posponiendo eso?” Louis pregunta.

Harry apaga el molesto ruido. “Porque, como hemos dicho, no está bien que yo llegue tarde y dejar a todos los demás esperando.”

"No uses mi propia lógica en mi contra." Con un suspiro, Louis se extrae a sí mismo de calidez tentadora de Harry, mirando el hueco entre las cortinas que revela un trozo de cielo azul. Parece otro hermoso día de verano, Louis está empezando a malcriarse. En más de un sentido.

"Está bien, entonces. ¿Y si te hago una taza de té mientras te duchas? ¿Tiene tiempo para eso?"

"Por supuesto.” Harry empuja el cubrecama fuera y sale fuera de la cama, completamente desnudo y desvergonzado, no tiene prisa aparente para vestirse. Mientras Louis aprecia la vista –oh infierno sí que lo hace, más de lo que debería cuando Harry tiene que irse– no es tan seguro de si Liam y Zayn estarán tan encantados con Harry andando desnudo por el departamento.

De hecho, si estuvieran tan encantados, Louis tendría que establecer algunos límites.

Entonces Louis recuerda que Zayn y Liam están demasiado envueltos en su propio drama personal para darle lugar a cualquier otro pensamiento. Bien. Mierda, eso es algo que todavía necesita ser arreglado. Preferiblemente pronto.

Agarrando del suelo una de las toallas que utilizaron ayer por la noche, Louis dice: “Ten un poco de misericordia y cúbrete. ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?” Arroja la toalla a Harry y se sienta, descaradamente mirando como Harry envuelve la toalla alrededor de sus caderas, enganchando los extremos antes de que agache para recoger su bolsa. Sus piernas son verdaderamente adorables, y aunque eso podría ser algo extraño para mirar en un chico, también es absolutamente cierto.

Bueno, Harry generalmente es adorable.

"Entonces" comienza Harry, el examinando un nuevo par de jeans antes de asentir para sí mismo y lo combinarlo con una camisa negra simple. "¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche?"

Louis espera mientras Harry mira por encima y luego menea las cejas.

Le gana una sonrisa descarada. “Aparte de eso, quiero decir. Porque me voy a reunir con unos amigos para cenar y yo pensaba que podías, como, ¿únete a nosotros? Ya sabes Nick y Niall.” Harry se detiene, los dedos jugando con el nudo de la toalla. “Es como una segunda cita de verdad, algo así. Y luego podemos volver aquí, o mi piso, lo que sea.”

"Eso suena muy bien." Louis piensa, siempre y cuando Niall y Nick están ahí, es bastante seguro que va a tener a alguien divertido con quien hablar si Harry está ocupado en otra cosa. No es que Louis no confíe en que puede ganar la atención de Harry si él pone su mente en ello, ja. "Sólo… ¿qué tipo de restaurante?"

"Yo voy a pagar" dice Harry inmediatamente.

Louis frunce el ceño a modo de respuesta.

Harry se acerca, a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Louis con su muy delgado cuerpo y ahí mismo al tacto de Louis. Bueno, por lo que hay una toalla y el edredón entre ellos, pero eso no significa que sea un movimiento justo de parte de Harry.

"No es justo" Louis le dice, estrechando la cintura de Harry.

“Puede que no.” Harry se inclina y besa la mejilla Louis y es a la vez una especie asquerosamente dulce y… maravilloso. “Pero ya aceptaste que tendría que pagar la próxima vez, ¿recuerdas?”

Él tiene razón. “No me gusta estar equivocado” dice Louis, deja que sus labios se arrastren sobre la barbilla de Harry antes de empujarlo fuera. Harry cae sobre la cama junto a él, riendo, y Dios, Louis quiere sujetarlo, presionarlo contra el colchón y besarlo hasta que esté flexible y desgarbado, con los ojos oscuros y desenfocados.

Suena el maldito estúpido teléfono otra vez, y Louis está cerca, en realidad, muy cerca, de tirarlo contra la pared. Algo se debe mostrar en su cara porque Harry resopla y se da la vuelta, a desconectar la alarma por completo antes de salir de la cama, la toalla se resbala.

"Arregla eso" dice Louis, señalando. "Yo no quiero que Zayn o Liam tengan un vistazo. Tú eres todo mío, popstar. En cualquier caso, ¿Earl Grey, Yorkshire o desayuno Inglés?"

Mientras ajusta la toalla, Harry parece meditar su respuesta con la atención que debe estar dedicada a temas delicados. “Yorkshire” que finalmente decide, y sí, Louis está enamorado, absolutamente y sin duda, no hay duda al respecto.

"Respeto tu gusto en bebidas" dice en voz alta.

La sonrisa de Harry es amplia, hace eco de algún lugar profundo en el pecho de Louis. Él le devuelve la sonrisa sin pensarlo.

—

 

Louis se encuentra con Zayn justo cuando está a punto de salir para el restaurante. Ambos paran abruptamente, Zayn en el umbral de su habitación, Louis a punto de abrir la puerta de calle.

Dejar ir el mango y se da la vuelta. “Zayn.”

"Todavía no quiero hablar" Zayn le dice, y hay algo extrañamente hostil en su tono, en toda su postura, como si culpara a Louis por la confusa secuela de una noche de alcohol. Bien, Louis fue el que arrastró a Zayn y Liam a la fiesta, en primer lugar, sí, pero se niega a que eso lo convierta en culpable.

Además, en los ocho años que él ha conocido Zayn, nunca han gastado más de tres días para evitar cualquier problema estaba colgando en el aire.

La garganta de Louis duele. “Está bien” dice en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza. Se va sin mirar atrás.

-

Atrapado entre Niall y Nick, Harry en el lado opuesto de la mesa, Louis hace un esfuerzo honesto para disfrutar de la cena. Él tiene éxito en su mayoría, distraído por distancia obstinada de Zayn, por Nick entreteniendo a toda la mesa con cuentos de sus invitados al estudio, por Niall tratando de robar comida cuando Louis no está mirando y, probablemente, el factor más importante, los pies de Harry se enredándose con los suyos debajo de la mesa.

Si Harry piensa que sus reiteradas miradas a la cara de Louis son sutiles, él está equivocado, tan equivocado.

Puede ser que sea una coincidencia que Nick haga un esfuerzo en contar una historia acerca de Paramore, llena de gestos y voz ruidosa, mientras que Harry está secretamente pagando por su cena propia y la de Louis, pero… probablemente no es una coincidencia. Louis está bastante seguro de que Nick ve mucho más de lo muestra, y era Nick, junto con Niall, quienes desviaron todas las investigaciones sobre el origen del chupón de Harry.

Después de siete botellas de vino compartidas entre nueve personas, las despedidas son claramente más fuerte que los saludos, y Louis se deja abrazar incluso por aquellos con los que realmente no ha hablado en el transcurso de la noche. Mientras que él y Harry no bebieron tanto como algunos de los otros, Louis se siente un poco borracho, y las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron cuando empiezan a caminar.

El brillante destello de una cámara hace que Louis se detenga en seco. ¿Qué carajos?

Paparazzi. Claro.

Junto a Louis, Harry gesticula, saca una sonrisa para que el hombre de mediana edad tome una foto, y después de un momento, Louis intenta seguir caminando junto a él sin llamar la atención. Sigue adelante, nada que ver. En cierto modo es una mierda, para ser sincero, hace que Louis perciba una distancia súbita entre Harry y el que no había estado allí antes.

Mierda. No debería estar sorprendido.

"Vamos." Harry le dice en voz baja, sonriendo a través de sus palabras. "Vamos a un taxi y él re las arreglara. No nos va a seguir."

"¿Estás seguro?" Louis le pregunta, igualmente tranquilo.

"Sí". Harry tira su pelo a un lado, un movimiento que parece extraordinariamente artificial. Levanta la mano para un taxi, ondeando al paparazzi –¿paparazzo? Jesús, Louis ni siquiera sabe el singular de la palabra.

Se sube a la cabina primero y espera a que Harry se deslice a su lado antes de que él se permitirse relajarse de nuevo en la tapicería con un pequeño suspiro. Harry cierra la puerta y se inclina hacia adelante para decir la dirección al conductor de Louis. Cuando él se vuelve hacia Louis, sus ojos son enormes y tristes.

"Lo siento."

"No es tu culpa, Haz." Huh, otro apodo. Ese sólo se resbaló, nada que Louis realmente pensara, pero le gusta la forma en que rueda fuera de su lengua, lo hace más privado. Patéticamente, él quiere que algo sobre Harry pertenezca exclusivamente a él.

"No, sólo…" tuerce la boca y él mira a un lado por un segundo antes de que él mira hacia atrás. "De todos modos. ¿Estás bien? Has estado un poco callado toda la noche, y, como… "

Así que Louis no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo de fingir como él pensaba, entonces.

"Zayn" dice a modo de explicación, y Harry hace un pequeño ruido y pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Louis. Mientras que Louis no se atreve acucurrarse en él, el simple contacto es reconfortante.

"Nosotros necesitamos un plan." Harry le dice.

Nosotros, Louis piensa. Agacha la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa, pero está bastante seguro de que Harry la atrapa todos modos. Las yemas de los dedos de Harry son puntos calientes de presión contra la parte posterior del cuello de Louis.

-


	7. Chapter 7

La llamada de Charlotte los despierta a horas intempestivas de la mañana. Como, a las nueve y media o algo así y, ¿no debería estar en la escuela? Está seguro de que él estaba en la escuela a las nueve y media, cuando tenía su edad.

"No en domingo" dice Harry, sonando asquerosamente despierto y bien, de acuerdo, el domingo también es la razón por la que Harry consiguió un día libre en su apretada agenda, por lo que Louis supone que aprecia, al menos, la razón detrás de que Charlotte pueda llamar, si no la propia llamada. Debido a que la llamada es probable acerca de las imágenes de la noche anterior del restaurante.

Louis se levanta con una sonrisa torcida dirigida a Harry, señalándole que se mantenga callado.

No está cómodo con mentir, de nuevo, a su propia hermana acerca de cómo Harry es un amigo, sí, pero no el tipo de amigo que se sentiría cómodo de siendo invitado a una cena familiar por el momento –al mismo tiempo que ha cubierto el pecho de Harry, los dos desnudos y el dedo índice de Louis distraídamente trazando la marca de amor en la garganta de Harry que el propio Louis puso allí.

Marca de amor.

Marca de amor.

Él se debe haber borrado por un momento, porque cuando él se centra de nuevo en el presente, Harry lo observa con una ceja levantada y Charlotte está repitiendo su nombre.

"Estoy aquí" dice Louis, sonriendo a Harry mientras habla en el receptor. "Pero escucha, Lottie, acabo de recordar que estoy llegado tarde para algo. Veré lo que puedo hacer sobre Harry, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tan pronto como Louis termina la llamada, Harry dice “Harry no estaría completamente opuesto a ser parte de una cena familiar.”

“Harry,” dice Louis, colocando un gran peso en el nombre “no tiene ni idea de la locura que es mi familia, y yo prefiero no asustarlo y hacer que se vaya lejos todavía, gracias.”

"No creo que suceda." Harry sonríe, los dientes blancos y arrugas alrededor de sus ojos felices, y es jodidamente hermoso, Dios. No es que sea noticia nueva.

“Harry," Louis pellizca la mejilla de Harry, "tiene que dejar de hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona y también ayudarme a poner una marca en Liam.”

Aparece una profunda línea entre las cejas de Harry mientras piensa, entonces él resopla. “Eso es desquiciado. Me encanta.”

"Puedes ser el Robin de Batman" Louis permite. "Alguien tiene que mantener a Liam mientras chupo la belleza real en su piel."

"Eso sí, no lo disfrutes demasiado."

La débil nota de celos hace que Louis ría, agarrando a Harry para un rápido y sonoro beso. “Este es un medio para un fin. Tú, Haz, eres el único al que quiero repartir marcas de amor por toda su piel. Como, manos afuera para el resto del mundo.”

"Bueno." Así de fácil, para que el rostro de Harry se aclare. "Porque tú eres el único al que quiero haciendo eso.”

Louis sonríe y no menciona que, dada su situación, no es realmente una opción. Harry no lo hace, tampoco.

-

Ellos acorralan a Liam en el baño, y es probablemente un testimonio de su indiferencia por el espacio personal en un primer momento, él ni siquiera parpadeó cuando ambos lo empujaron dentro en la pequeña habitación, simplemente se mueve a un lado para permitirles acceso a la lavabo, con su cepillo de dientes colgando de la boca. Es sólo cuando Harry lo atrapa contra la ducha de plástico, con brazos de Liam atrapados por su costado, que Liam parece despertar completamente.

"¿Qué," comienza, y Louis se ríe de él.

"Esto va a doler un poco," dice, moldeándose a sí mismo al lado de Harry para alcanza a Liam. Louis puede sentir a Harry inmediatamente inclinándose hacia él, una reacción aparentemente automática, y no hay nada en él que no sea bello. “Pero Liam, amigo, esto es por tu propio bien.”

Liam no lucha del agarre Harry, parece confundido en lugar de perturbado. En el brillante resplandor de la lámpara encima del espejo del baño, hay un matiz dolorosamente obvio de gris cansado en su cara. “¿Es esto una invitación extraña a algún tipo de trío? Porque, quiero decir, ambos son chicos lindo, pero –”

"Te amo, pero no" Louis interrumpe antes de que eso pueda llegar alguna torpe cosa. Él examina la garganta de Liam buscando un lugar que garantice la máxima visibilidad. Justo al lado de la nuez de Adán, sí, ese parece un buen lugar.

"Oh, hey" Harry pone en su voz baja, haciendo cosquillas al oído de Louis. "No lo sé. Liam está en forma, ¿no es cierto?"

Despacio, muy despacio, Louis vuelve la cabeza. Respondiendo a la sonrisa de Harry con una mirada y llega hasta la muñeca de Harry atrapándola en un círculo, intentando poner control, el pulgar presionando sobre el punto del pulso de Harry. “No" repite.

La sonrisa de Harry cae, sus labios partiéndose en un jadeo, y, oh, oh, ahora es más intrigante.

Mierda. Louis no puede tener una erección cuando está a punto de chupar una marca en la garganta de uno de sus mejores amigos. Está casi seguro que sería cruzar una enorme línea de mierda, incluso si todo es culpa de Harry.

"¿Debería salir?" Liam pregunta, sonando muy divertido ahora. Louis se pierde en el tiempo en el que incluso una implicación de sexo hacía a Liam ruborizarse y tartamudear, pero después de dos años con Zayn y Louis, ha sido debidamente dañado, apoyado en el plástico de la ducha con un aire de indiferencia, incluso mientras se enfrenta con el rubor febril en las mejillas de Harry que Louis encuentra deliciosamente duro de ignorar.

(Duro, haha, oh Dios.)

Claramente, Liam es un hombre mucho más fuerte que Louis.

Se obliga a soltar la muñeca de Harry, Louis vuelve su atención a Liam. “Está bien” dice. “Ahora, a Zayn no le va a gustar esto. Lo que es el propósito, entonces.”

Él se pega a la garganta de Liam antes de Liam ha complete el barrido confuso de pestañas.

“Hijo de puta.” Liam exclama, tratando de zafarse, pero el agarre de Harry sobre él es demasiado apretado y de todos modos, Louis da un paso atrás después de unos segundos más para admirar su obra. Ya se está acumulando sangre debajo de la piel magullada y sí, eso debe funcionar.

"Precioso." Harry complementa, sonriendo mientras deja de lado los brazos de Liam y de inmediato se agacha para evadir el intento de retribución de Liam. Después de un vistazo en el espejo, Liam suspira. Mira hacia atrás y adelante entre ellos antes de que su boca se tuerza en una curva triste.

"Te das cuenta de que a Zayn no le importa, ¿verdad?"

Louis tenía la intención de arrastrar a Harry de vuelta a la cama después de esto, aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que queda antes de que Harry se fuera a los EE.UU y Canadá, y quién mierda sabe dónde más para el viaje de la publicidad que acompaña el lanzamiento de su segundo álbum. Hoy y mañana son realmente todo lo que tienen, pero –Mierda, abandonar a Liam cuando está así, en silencio miserable…

No es una opción.

"Te equivocas" dice Louis. "Le va a importar. De hecho, él probablemente quiera despellejarme vivo si se entera de que hice esto, entonces podemos mantenerlo entre nosotros tres, ¿no?” Su mirada se enreda con la de Harry, y luego los dos están sonriendo, sólo un poco.

"Ustedes son asquerosos" Liam les dice, y Louis no se pierde la melancólica en su voz.

Harry parece atraparlo porque pasa un brazo informal alrededor de los hombros de Louis e inclina la cabeza hacia Liam, obviamente luchando por un tono ligero. “Somos asombrosos y deberíamos pasar el día con nosotros. Yo siempre he querido, como, alquilar un barco crucero por el Támesis, pero en realidad no tengo tiempo. Además, no tengo en realidad una licencia de embarcación.”

“Una preocupación menor.” Louis cuela un brazo por la cintura de Harry. “Tomé mi prueba en Australia.”

"Un hombre de muchas habilidades." dice Harry, el cariño escondido en las esquinas de sus ojos poniendo calor líquido en el estómago de Louis.

"Es una pena que la cocina no sea uno de ellos" Liam inserta, y Louis arrastra su atención lejos de Harry para otorgar una mirada estrecha sobre Liam.

"Yo podría terminar accidentalmente ahogándote."

Liam se encoge de hombros. “No puedes criticar a un hombre por decir la verdad.”

"Un verdadero amigo haría hincapié sólo en mis mejores cualidades en la presencia de mi novio." Louis dice y luego, un momento demasiado tarde, se da cuenta que esta es la primera vez que ha permitido la palabra a salir de los oscuros recovecos de su mente, novio.

Cuando mira a Harry, un poco aprensivo, Harry ya lo está mirando con una amplia sonrisa, agitando su pelo con una mano como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con él. Louis está inundado con tanto cariño que momentáneamente lo ciega.

"Asqueroso." repite Liam, pero no suena como si fuera en serio.

-

Harry saca su teléfono entre dos bocados de cereal, el sol de la mañana brilla intensamente en sus ojos, la pesada dulzura de las plantas de Liam en la nariz y el hombro de Louis un peso cómodo contra el suyo. Le esperan varias llamadas perdidas, un texto de Niall y, entre muchos e-mails uno de Joanne con los detalles del vuelo de Harry, hay uno de Nick con un signo de exclamación rojo señalando su importancia. Harry comienza con el texto de Niall.

'Apagaste el teléfono?’ pregunta. ‘el manager está tratando de llegar a vos, les dije que no sé donde estás. saluda a lou!’

Harry efectivamente apagó su celular, el momento en que puso un pie en el pequeño bote que habían alquilado para el día, y de alguna manera… se olvidado de volver a encenderlo. Puede ser que sea el tiempo más largo que ha estado fuera de contacto en… bueno, un año, probablemente. Había sido maravilloso, sin embargo, dejar que todo lo demás fluya, sin amenaza de solicitudes de negocios intrusas en un tiempo que debería, con todo derecho, pertenecen a él. Claro, ha habido unas pocas personas tomando fotos desde puentes u otras desde embarcaciones, pero que habían sido pocos y distantes entre sí.

Harry se pregunta si él siempre se asociará a los movimientos de balanceo suave de un barco con Louis ahora.

Probablemente.

Toma un bocado de cereal, se asoma sobre el tazón de Louis y se pregunta si Louis permitiría que se salga con el robo de algunas de esas cositas del crujido del chocolate que flotan en la parte superior de la leche y fueron los primeros bocados Harry había comido. Una vez más, la respuesta más probable es que sí.

Cuando Harry se inclina sobre un tazón de Louis, Louis tintinea su cuchara contra la de Harry, pero en realidad no se mueve para detenerlo. Su sonrisa es tan brillante que Harry no puede dejar de besarlo, su lengua persiguiendo el sabor de la leche con miel, mientras que la cuchara está goteando sobre las tablas de madera.

"Sigue siendo repugnante" Liam les informa, claramente tratando de luchar contra una sonrisa. "En serio, ustedes me dan asco."

Con una muestra de mala gana, Harry se aleja y se deja sólo un segundo indulgente de estudiar la forma en que la luz del sol hace a los ojos de Louis brillar. “Crees que somos adorables,” Louis contraataca, mostrándole el dedo a Liam.

"Adorable como un cíclope sapo gigante." Liam se convierte una página del documento, tocando distraídamente la marca en su garganta.

Louis resopla, con la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. “Eso es una cosa tan nerd-biológico que decir.”

Ayer Harry aprendió que esta discusión podría girar en círculos por un tiempo, así que se traga las cositas del crujido del chocolate que le robó a Louis y abre el correo electrónico de Nick.

'Es posible que desees ir más despacio con los chupones por un tiempo’ dice el mensaje de Nick. Fue enviado a las seis y media de la mañana, el ritmo de Nick está destrozado por su programa Breakfast Show como para dormir, incluso los fines de semana; Harry sabe porque Nick se queja de ello. A menudo.

El enlace adjunto al e -mail conduce a la versión en línea de The Sun, y Harry se frota otra marca Louis dejó debajo de la clavícula anoche, escondida debajo de la camiseta. Tiene una leve sensación de inquietud mientras hace clic en el enlace, con lo que el teléfono cerca de su cara con el fin de identificar las partes pertinentes del artículo que aparece.

'Harry Styles: ¿novia secreta?’ el titular dice. Se ilustra con una fotografía tomada durante la cena de restaurante, la marca en su cuello claramente visible en la garganta de Harry y marcada con un círculo rojo, por si acaso algún lector se lo perdía.

Bueno, mierda.

Harry roza a través del artículo, mientras que Louis y Liam siguen discutiendo sin ningún calor detrás de sus palabras, más una tradición muy gastado que cualquier otra cosa. No es tan malo, en realidad, la especulación infundada sobre Harry después de haber estado sospechosamente ausente de la zona de discotecas de Londres, pero una cosa que no tire a Harry corta es la afirmación de que él está apenas pasó una noche en su casa desde su regreso. Hmm.

Su ceño se debe haber llamado la atención de Louis porque de repente, hay un ligero tirón en el pelo, Louis lo observaba de cerca. “Habla conmigo.”

Por un momento, Harry considera mantener esto lejos de Louis. Sería una mentira por omisión, sin embargo, y… Y Louis merece honestidad por parte Harry. Él lo hace.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry pasa su teléfono.

Él mira la expresión de Louis mientras lee, ve Louis ligeramente pálido bajo su bronceado. “Es apenas un elemento de chismes” dice Harry rápidamente. El papel cruje mientras Liam vuelve otra página, claramente tratando de proyectar que no está escuchando. “Todo esto es sólo especulación.”

"¿En serio?" Al pasar de nuevo el teléfono, sus dedos se tocan, y Louis mira hacia abajo. "¿Cómo saben que no duermes en tu casa?"

Directo al grano.

"No lo sé." Harry suspira y mete la mano por el cabello. "Podría ser un golpe de suerte, o la evidencia circunstancial, como, nadie me vio llegando en la noche, no lo sé." Él prefería no pensar en ello, para ser honesto. Esta, la necesidad de estar constantemente en el borde y tratar a cada persona en su conocido lejano como informante potencial de la prensa, es una de las cosas por las que definitivamente no firmo.

"Está bien." La sonrisa de Louis es vacilante. "Todavía podemos vernos esta noche, ¿verdad?"

Es la última noche tienen juntos, antes de que Harry se vea envuelto en un huracán de la promoción de mierda que él desearía que terminara ya. Es para su nuevo álbum, sin embargo. Él está orgulloso de ello, contribuyó en gran medida a algunos de los escritos, y él está ansioso por tocar las canciones en vivo, muy.

Dos semanas de su vida son un pequeño precio a pagar.

"En realidad," comienza Harry, se apagaba cuando se oyen pasos en la escalera. Un segundo más tarde, aparece Zayn, y por su cabello despeinado, pantalones deportivos holgados y el chaleco sin mangas fino son una indicación de que él debe haber salido fuera de la cama.

Nada más que el silencio lo saluda.

"Buenos días" murmura, finalmente, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol, y Harry y Louis hacen eco del sentimiento mientras que Liam se queda mirando con determinación su trabajo, la cabeza baja.

Zayn se extiende en una silla y parece hundirse de nuevo en una siesta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Es clásicamente bello, pómulos altos y largas pestañas, pero mientras que Harry pueda apreciarlo en un nivel estético, que reúne una gran cantidad de gente hermosa en su línea de trabajo y ninguno de ellos son tan fácilmente encantadores como Louis, o tienen ese brillo de picardía en sus ojos que atrajo a Harry en el primer lugar.

Cuando Harry se da la vuelta, se da cuenta de que ahora que los ojos de Zayn están cerrados y no hay riesgo de ser atrapado, Liam está mirando abiertamente al perfil de Zayn. Es un poco ridículo, y también bastante triste.

Al reunirse con los ojos de Louis, comparten una sonrisa torcida antes de que Harry tome el hilo de la conversación de vuelta. Los planes para la noche, bien. “En realidad,” dice “tenemos esta tradición, como, antes de irnos para un gran evento o un viaje o algo por el estilo, la banda se reúne para la cena la noche anterior. Es como, por el espíritu de equipo o algo así.”

"Oh." La mirada de Louis es distante. " Sí, no, lo entiendo. Tiene sentido.”

“No, hey.” La protesta de Harry pudo haber sido demasiado brusca porque en el borde de su visión, se da cuenta del movimiento, Zayn sentándose. Haciendo caso omiso de cualquier cosa, pero el conjunto de la mandíbula apretada de Louis, Harry se inclina hacia él. “Déjame terminar. Es la banda y sus novias, porque sí, tomando la última noche de las parejas no va bien, así que. Y, como que…” Oh, esto es incómodo. Harry no es por lo general socialmente incompetente, en realidad no lo es, pero la forma en que Louis le está mirando, todo serio y atento, hace a Harry tropezar sobre sus palabras. “Tú no eres una novia, obviamente, pero todo el mundo está soltero en este momento, así que no hay riesgo de chismosos, y…”

“Harry.” Un toque de diversión ha logrado colarse en la voz de Louis, que está al acecho en las esquinas de su boca. “¿Qué estás tratando de decir?”

"Básicamente…" Harry se muerde el labio. "Preguntándote si quieres venir."

Una sonrisa repentina parpadea en el rostro de Louis, tirando de algo en el pecho de Harry. “Me encantaría” dice Louis, agarrando la barbilla de Harry para tirar de él en un beso –y es justo cuando Zayn hace un ruido abrupto que los sobresalta haciendo que se aparten.

"¿Qué,” Zayn dice, su voz peligrosamente incluso mientras mira fijamente a la garganta de Liam “carajo es eso?”

Louis deja caer su mano y se da la vuelta con una sonrisa. “Creo” afirma con gran entusiasmo, “que es lo que los americanos llaman un chupón. Preciosa palabra, chupón.”

Metiendo su teléfono fuera de la vista, Harry espera a la escena para desarrollarse. “¿Dónde están la palomitas de maíz cuando uno las necesita?” Susurra a Louis, y una de las esquinas de la boca de Louis tiembla para arriba antes que su rostro se suavice otra vez.

"¿Qué mierda, Liam?” Zayn pregunta, y Liam levanta la cabeza en un gesto obstinado, dedos apretados donde él está agarrando el papel.

"¿Qué te importa?" Su voz es fuerte de manera que Harry no ha oído antes, exasperado y herido al mismo tiempo. "Tú te fuiste, Zayn. Yo no, tú. ¿Ahora de repente decides que te importa? No tienes el maldito derecho.”

"Oh, vamos." El tono de Zayn es de burla, pero la línea de su mandíbula se tensa. Al mirar hacia atrás y adelante entre él y Liam, ambos mirándose el uno al otro desde el otro lado de la terraza, Harry se siente como un intruso, la situación es mucho menos divertido de lo que esperaba, de alguna manera. "¿Yo me fuí? Los dos sabemos de qué se trata.”

"¿Lo hacemos?" Liam resopla. "Ilumíname.”

Harry se inclina hacia Louis, y pregunta en voz baja: “¿Deberíamos irnos?”

"Sólo no llamemos la atención" Louis responde, igualmente tranquilo. Su codo se clava en el estómago de Harry y él se desplaza hacia la honda un brazo por la cintura de Harry en su lugar, poniéndose más juntos. "Vamos a pretender que no estamos aquí. Somos invisibles. Somos aire.”

"Aire" repite Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. Están lo suficientemente cerca para que su cabello cepille la mejilla de Louis, y Louis tuerce hacia él, toca con un dedo los labios y se forma una sonrisa de complicidad. Está bien, entonces, aire es lo que son.

Harry debe haber perdido un trozo del intercambio de Liam y Zayn porque cuando se sintoniza de nuevo, es Zayn quien está reclamando. “Bueno, yo no soy el que está enamorado de otra persona. “

Hay un momento de silencio, y luego Liam deja caer su papel y se levanta. Su rostro no se puede leer. “Discúlpame, pero ¿qué?”

“Louis.” dice Zayn, como si eso supone una respuesta real. ¿Qué, qué? Absolutamente no se debe a que, de acuerdo, Liam no está enamorado de Louis, sin duda , a pesar de que Harry no está seguro de entender perfectamente que las personas no tengan por lo menos un poco de enamoramiento por Louis, pero –Pero , Louis es suyo.

Harry se acerca más a Louis, cubre la mano en la cintura con la suya. Cuando Louis mira por encima, se ve tan atónito como se siente Harry.

"Aire" susurra Harry y la boca de Louis tira en una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa con Louis?” Liam pregunta, y aún así es difícil de leer lo que está pasando en su cabeza. Parpadea contra el sol, Harry está muy quieto.

Zayn cambia su postura, que parecía un poco menos seguro de sí mismo ahora. “Me dijiste que estabas enamorado de él.” Sale a la luz como un cruce entre una afirmación y una pregunta.

"Eso fue hace dos años" dice Liam y Louis chirría un “¿En serio?” Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, Harry se burlan de él al respecto; pero realmente no le gusta el cambio de esta conversación ha tomado. Él aprieta su control sobre la mano de Louis y trata de no mirar a nadie.

Además, ¿qué pasó con ellos haciéndose pasar por aire?

Liam inclina su cabeza, pareciendo confundido por un momento de que Harry y Louis aún estén allí. Luego sonríe, un poco avergonzado. “Sí, en serio. No vueles, Lou, pero puedes ser bastante… No lo sé.” Él se encoge de hombros. “Magnético, ¿tal vez? Pero.” Con eso, se vuelve a Zayn. “Fue un crush, Zayn. Ni siquiera los conocía bien, y yo sólo lo dije, porque estaba un poco borracho. Además, ahora que en realidad conozco a Louis, sé que probablemente acabaría matándolo, si saliéramos durante más de un día.”

"Hey," protestas Louis, con los ojos brillantes de risa, y algo en el estómago de Harry se asienta.

"No se le puedes salir con él de todos modos," Harry le dice a Liam. "Es mío, mira." Tirando a Louis en su regazo, Harry se congratula de que Louis venga fácilmente, sonriendo abiertamente ahora. Liam los está observando con diversión cálida, el único que aún está con el ceño fruncido es Zayn.

"No quiero salir con Louis,” Liam les asegura. “Sin ánimo de ofender.”

“Sin ofensa tomada.” Louis responde cuando Zayn lo corta con “¿Tú no quieres?”

"No lo creo." Liam niega con la cabeza, su postura fácil, pero hay una inclinación esperanzada a su sonrisa, como si, por primera vez, este dejándose considerar la opción de que Zayn de hecho le importa, cuando él obviamente lo hace. "Nunca fue más que un flechazo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Tú no estás enamorado de Louis." Cara de Zayn es de sorprendido.

"Yo no estoy enamorado de Louis." Liam está de acuerdo, y luego de repente se ríe, da un paso hacia Zayn. "Oh Dios mío, ¿realmente pensabas eso? ¿Por eso es que–?”

"Cállate" Zayn se queja, y luego él está agarrando Liam, ambos puños apretados en la camisa de Liam para tirar de él y –Y Harry realmente no necesita ver eso, está bien, aunque es vagamente lindo. Hablando, de nuevo, desde un punto de vista estrictamente estético. Dos hombres atractivos besándose, bueno, es un espectáculo que cualquier chico no-del-todo-recto disfrutaría, ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando Louis cubre los ojos de Harry con una mano inclinándose con su cálido aliento en la mejilla de Harry. “De verdad no quieres ver esto” murmura.

Harry sonríe, parpadea por lo que sus pestañas rozan la palma de Louis. “De verdad. “

"Yo no quiero que veas esto” Louis corrige. “No mires fijamente a mis amigos, Haz, y especialmente no mientras yo esté aquí, y tú podrías estar mirando a mí en su lugar.”

Alguien tropieza con algo, y mientras Harry es un poco curioso, no es tan curioso como para dejar que le distraiga de cómo Louis es todo para arriba en su espacio, con los dedos apretados en la cintura de Harry, su otra mano todavía cubre los ojos de Harry y oh, bueno, ahí hay un buen pensamiento.

“O,” Harry sugiere en voz baja: “Yo podría no mirarte en tu habitación, ya que, podrías vendarme los ojos.”

Louis exhala contra la piel de Harry, y su respuesta llega con un retraso apenas perceptible. “Sí,” dice, con voz más áspera que antes. “Sí, seguro que podría hacer eso.”

Luego toma su mano y tira de Harry de pie, tirando de él a lo largo de toda urgencia para que Harry capture no más que un atisbo de Liam presionando Zayn contra la barandilla, a la vista de los vecinos de una manera que Harry no puede permitirse ser visto con Louis.

Se traga el pensamiento hacia abajo.

-

Louis se siente bajo observación. Desafortunadamente, él no puede echarle la culpa a la paranoia infundada porque el portero realmente lo observaba como un halcón desde que Louis entró en el vestíbulo y resultó que ni Harry ni Niall estaban en casa todavía.

Harry dijo, 'Lo siento estoy llegando tarde nos vemos en un rato’ había llegado un par de minutos más tarde, pero no había sido suficiente para disipar el destello de desconfianza en los ojos del portero. ¿Agente de seguridad? Lo que sea.

Y bien, Louis sabe que este es un asunto muy serio, sobre todo desde que Harry y Niall, aparentemente, no son los únicos residentes famosos, pero carajo, no es como si Louis fuera a saltar corriendo hacia la escalera en el momento en que alguno siquiera parpadee.

En realidad, ahora que lo piensa…

Cuando Niall entra, trae consigo una ráfaga de aire caliente del verano que da vueltas por el vestíbulo acondicionado. “Louis, mi hombre!” Su sonrisa es levemente maníaca, o tal vez sólo es normal para él. “Buenas noches, Sr. Shaw.”

El ceño fruncido del portero se limpia en blanco. “Buenas noches, señor Horan.”

"Lo siento por la espera," Niall dice a Louis. "La reunión con el manager y la gestión de la gira de promoción corrió un poco en el tiempo, y Harry se olvidó, como, la mitad de los ingredientes para fajitas de esta noche, así que tuvo que tomar un desvío. "

"No hay problema." Louis mete las manos en el bolsillo y se balancea hacia atrás sobre sus talones, con una sonrisa. "El señor Shaw y yo estábamos en camino a convertirnos en mejores amigos.”

Sr. Shaw no parpadea un ojo.

Niall, por otro lado, se ríe a carcajadas y engancha un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis, poniendo a ambos enfrente del mostrador de recepción. “Recuerda esta cara, ¿por favor? Este es Louis Tomlinson, y yo personalmente le permito el acceso sin necesidad de comprobar primero. Él estará alrededor por un tiempo.”

"Tu confianza me honra, amigo.” Louis pretende limpiar una lágrima de la mejilla.

"No abuses de ella" dice Niall, todo serio, y un segundo después, se está riendo de nuevo. "Vamos, vamos saquear el congelador. Creo que Harry ya lo llenó de helado para esta noche."

"Me gusta la manera en que piensas." Louis asiente con gravedad, y luego se lanza hacia las escaleras, al igual que él ha tenido la intención de hacerlo en los últimos diez minutos, Niall pisándole los talones.

Una vez que están fuera del rango de audición, Louis ralentiza sus pasos, espera a Niall para ponerse al día. “Por lo tanto, la pregunta sin rumbo aquí: En teoría, un portero sabría si Harry pasó la noche en su casa ¿es correcto? Al igual que, hace un momento, vi a este tipo ingresar mi nombre en algún sistema cuando él comprobó mi identificación, así que supongo que mantienen un registro?”

Niall está un momento en silencio. Luego suspira, su rostro extraordinariamente grave. “Yo sé lo que quieres decir, ¿de acuerdo? Y sí, es posible.” Mete la mano en el bolsillo para pescar sus llaves, colgando desde un dedo. “Pero la cosa es, hay cinco tíos diferentes en rotación, e incluso si uno de ellos habla con la prensa, no hay manera de saber cual.”

Todo tiene sentido de una forma Louis no le gusta ni un poco. Estudia en el perfil de Niall y dice, con cuidado, ” Eso debe ser una mierda, a veces. No saber en quién confiar.”

"Aprendes mejor a diferenciar a los chicos buenos de los hijos de puta." Niall arroja las llaves en el aire, ellos y sonríe atrapa, a pesar de que viene con un borde. "Incluso Harry es mejor en eso ahora, a pesar de que todavía le gusta creer lo mejor de las personas."

Harry le dijo que se le conoce Niall desde que tenían cinco y Niall se había instalado en su calle, alardeando su acento irlandés y una impresionante gama de malas palabras, dada su edad, le habían hecho querer de inmediato a Harry. Eso implica que han pasado muchas cosas juntos, y teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de decir Niall sobre Harry siendo un poco demasiado confiado para su propio bien… Bueno, tal vez Louis está empezando a apreciar a Niall en un nivel completamente nuevo.

"Es por eso que estabas sobre mí la primera vez que nos vimos." dice Louis, no es realmente una pregunta, pero Niall asiente todos modos.

"Absolutamente, amigo. Un individuo extraño en nuestro sofá, por supuesto que voy a estar malditamente preocupado.” a continuación, se mueve más allá de él para abrir la puerta al piso, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. “Estás bien, sin embargo. Eso creo.”

"No estás demasiado mal." Louis sonríe, haciendo una pausa por un segundo calculado antes, añade "Para ser un tipo pequeño con un trabajo raro, eso es. En serio, ¿algo se arrastró a tu cabeza y murió allí?”

"Bueno, usted no es exactamente más alto que yo,” dice Niall cómodamente. "Así que jódete, amigo."

Louis ignora generosamente la parte relacionada a su altura, después de que Niall entra al piso. “Prefiero joder a Harry, si te parece bien.”

"No quiero oír." Niall exclama en voz alta. Él incluso va tan lejos como para cubrir las orejas, quitándose los zapatos sin molestarse a desatar los cordones.

Louis se ríe. “Lo que hace que te calles.”

"El helado conseguiría que me calle," dice Niall. "Quiero decir, Harry lo compró para esta noche y que va estar en nuestros culos si tomamos –"

"¿En mi culo?" Louis interrumpe, sonriendo. "¿En serio?"

Niall se ríe, sus ojos arrugados y sus mejillas de rubor rosa. Es bastante fácil divertido; Louis le gusta eso en una persona. “De todos modos, sí, ” Niall escoge su hilo original una copia de seguridad. “Él nos va a regañar, pero el congelador está lleno hasta el borde y si eres tan culpable como yo, leo puede distraer.”

"Oh, puedo hacer eso.” Louis inserta insinuaciones de espesor en la declaración, y luego espera a que Niall le choca los cinco antes de que él añadir: “Y el helado es la mejor idea que he escuchado en el último par de horas. Quiero pistacho.”

"Eres raro." dice Niall. Y suena como un cumplido.

-

Louis se ofreció a ayudar a Harry a preparar la comida, dos veces, e inicialmente pensó Harry era simplemente inteligente en negarse y recordó el comentario de Liam sobre Louis con la absoluta falta de habilidades de cocina. Es Niall quien explica, sin molestarse en bajar la voz, que no, que es sólo Harry siendo ridículo porque él siempre insiste en que estas cenas son todas de él, quiere mostrar gratitud por ser capaz de confiar en su banda para el siguiente evento o viaje o lo que sea, y también una disculpa innecesaria de cómo serán las cosas a su alrededor, en su mayoría.

“No es innecesaria” Harry protesta, con la cara enrojecida por el calor del horno, una mancha de harina en una mejilla.

Si Louis no hubiera estado enamorado de Harry antes, estaría ahora.

Así se pasa el tiempo mirando a Harry, sentado en la superficie de trabajo, con las piernas colgando. Compañeros de banda de Harry llegan uno tras otro, y Louis trata de recordar los nombres de las personas que, obviamente, han sido avisados de antemano porque ninguno de ellos muestra ninguna sorpresa ante su presencia, pero todos ellos vienen a comprobarlo, uno por uno, haciendo preguntas inocentes mientras lo observaba de cerca, y no se les puede culpar. De hecho, más bien le gustan por ser tan protectores de Harry.

Louis puede empatizar.

De buenas a primeras, Josh viene en un cercano segundo en lugar de Niall a favor de Louis porque él no lo molesta con una charla inteligente, sólo palmea a Louis en el hombro y le dice: “Así que tú eres la razón por la segunda mitad de nuestra fotos en el rodaje del invernadero fue mucho mejor que la primera, ¿entonces?”

"¿Lo fue?" Louis pregunta, radiante. "Cuéntame más.”

De paso, Harry les da una palmada con una toalla, y Louis piensa que, si pudiera detener el tiempo, este sería el momento en que él querría habitar para siempre.

-

Más tarde, cuando están desnudos, piel pegajosa de sudor y la terminación y lubricante, Louis tira Harry más cerca a pesar de que probablemente deben ducharse. Una ducha suena como demasiado esfuerzo, sin embargo, y bueno, mañana será muy pronto, totalmente.

"Esta cosa de la cena,” dice contra la sien de Harry, "¿fue como un periodo de prueba para conocer a la familia?"

Harry se ríe en voz baja, con los ojos abiertos y enormes en la oscuridad de su dormitorio. “Los muchachos te amaban.”

"Por supuesto que sí. Todo el mundo me ama." Es el turno de Louis para sentir una punzada de dolor en el trasero, ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde que permitió que alguien lo joda, y Harry es… Bueno. Su pene es proporcional. Louis no es una reina de tamaño, pero maldita sea, puede que guste la idea de que él va a estar sintiendo esto en la mañana.

"Muy modesto." Harry pellizca su lado. “Estás reclamando ser bueno con las familias, ¿entonces?"

Antes de responder, Louis llega a una almohada y golpea a Harry en venganza. “Eh, yo realmente no lo sé. Sólo estuve a través de una vez, y fue por sorpresa.”

"¿Miedo al compromiso?" Tono de Harry es bajo, pero Louis no pierde la forma en que Harry tiene a sí mismo un poco demasiado inmóvil, con la mirada entrenada en el rostro de Louis, y en realidad, Louis no entiende cómo Harry se las arregla para combinar su abundancia de encanto descarado con momentos aleatorios de la inseguridad.

Además, Harry es bastante ciego si no puede ver lo estúpido Louis es por él.

"No," dice Louis ligera. "Simplemente nunca funcionó de esa manera para mí, como en, relaciones a largo plazo. Eso no significa que nunca lo quise.”

"Si. Lo mismo digo." La sonrisa de Harry es pequeña, y Louis llega a tocarlo, siente crecer bajo sus dedos.

"Voy a extrañar esto,” Louis le dice porque carajo, lo hará. Da miedo lo rápido que Harry ha logrado insertarse en todos los rincones de la vida de Louis.

"¿El sexo?" Harry pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Entre otras cosas.” Louis aprieta sus cuerpos juntos, piel pegajosa y todo, y está bien porque, al menos, los dos son un asco. Ellos pueden estar sucios juntos, he. "Me gustaría poder llevarte al aeropuerto.” añade, después de un segundo de silencio.

"Tú podrías" dice Harry.

"No." Louis niega con la cabeza, tirando un poco hacia atrás para mirar a Harry, sus miradas se enrede, sostiene. "No después de que el artículo de hoy, no puedo. "

"Es sólo una nota publicitaria en línea." La voz de Harry es despectiva, y Louis se pregunta a quien está tratando de convencer, no es la carrera de Louis la que está en juego aquí. Louis podría no llevar rosa y brillantes camisetas –bueno, tal vez no las usan a menudo– pero nunca ha hecho un secreto de su sexualidad después de que comenzó sus estudios. Lo peor que le puede suceder a Louis es su hermana tratando de asesinarlo mientras duerme.

Hablando de… “Podría ser una nota publicitaria en línea, pero la gente está leyendo. Mi hermana, Lottie, me llamó para obtener información privilegiada sobre tu novia secreta.”

Harry resopló como si fuera todo una gran broma, completamente despreocupado, y Louis se pregunta en qué momento sus papeles se invirtieron. Tal vez en el momento en que Louis realmente, realmente comenzó a cuidar de él.

Esto no es bueno. Louis está crónicamente mal actuando de manera responsable, y si Harry no se está manteniendo a raya, que está obligado a deslizarse hacia arriba. Ya que puede haber dejado un rastro de pistas dispersas si a alguien le interesa recogerlos y colocarlos en una imagen.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Harry le pregunta, y Louis mete sus preocupaciones a un lado por el momento.

"Que estoy bastante seguro de que no tienes una novia" dice, poniéndose encima de Harry.

"Es cierto." Harry sonríe hacia él, su pelo salvaje, su rostro despreocupado y hermoso, tan jodidamente hermoso. "Tengo novio, sin embargo."

Tirando de un rizo, Louis asiente. “Y no te olvides mientras estés en el viaje.”

"No es una casualidad. " Harry niega con la cabeza. "Eso sí, no permites que Liam te seduzca. Yo soy el tipo celoso.”

Louis se inclina para besar el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda de Harry porque Dios, ¿cómo iba a resistir? Harry Styles es más de lo que Louis puede esperar de manejar, realmente lo es. “Ja. Por cierto, cuando me fui, él y Zayn seguían escondidos en la habitación de Zayn.” Louis sonríe. “Probablemente me harán vomitar a diario ahora.”

"Estás feliz por ellos." dice Harry, todo tranquilo y amoroso.

"Sí " Louis admite y agrega, sin pensar "Es fácil estar feliz por los demás cuando estás feliz por ti mismo, ¿no?"

"Yo también" dice Harry. Si bien no es una respuesta lógica a la pregunta, tiene sentido. Él está en silencio por un momento, sólo estudiando el rostro de Louis, antes de sonreír de nuevo. "Voy a llamar cada vez que tenga un minuto y aunque sea, al igual que, la mitad de la noche aquí."

"Llámame cuando sea.” Louis se inclina hacia abajo hasta que sus narices están chocando, tan cerca que los rasgos de Harry empiezan a desdibujarse. Continúa en voz baja. “Faltan un par de semanas hasta que se inicie a cursar, ¿de acuerdo? No necesito dormir cuando puedo hablar contigo en su lugar.”

Harry no respondió, pero la forma en que enreda las dos manos en el pelo de Louis y le tira un beso podría ser respuesta suficiente.

-

No es sino hasta la mañana siguiente, de vuelta en casa, que Louis descubre el iPod que Harry coló en la mochila de Louis. Hay una nota pegada a él que dice, en un garabato feliz, ' Esto tiene mucha música que me gusta escuchar, pero también tiene el nuevo álbum. Si deseas escuchar un adelanto. Espero que te guste, pero por favor sea honesto si no lo hace. xx '

El piso está completamente en silencio, la puerta del cuarto de Zayn firmemente cerrada, y Louis recoge sus auriculares y se extiende hacia fuera en la terraza de la azotea para escuchar.

En honor a la verdad, es un poco diferente de la música que suele disfrutar, sobre todo porque las letras son claramente dirigidas a un público adolescente, declaraciones llenas de amor y lujuria aunque hay también un par de canciones que son más peculiares, ‘you still have to squeeze into your jeans’ y ‘Midnight ain’t no time for laughing’, y esas dos le gustan inmediatamente.

Una vez que golpea la reproducción y vuelve su atención a la voz de Harry y la música, sus dudas se desvanecen. Es diferente, sí, pero es bueno.

WhatsApp le informa que ha sido sólo un par de minutos desde la última actividad en línea de Harry, por lo que Louis toma una foto de sí mismo con sus auriculares puestos, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol. Aunque resulta un poco sobreexpuesto y no estar perfectamente centrado, Louis le gusta cuan amplia su sonrisa es. Él envía la imagen junto con un texto que dice: ‘Me encanta! Quiero tener sexo con tu voz’

Harry escribe de nuevo en un minuto. 'Ya lo has hecho , algo así :) '

Louis está dispuesto a apostar que Harry estuvo tentado, muy tentado, para convertir su carita en una cara con la letra O para la boca, y cuando se llega a esto, Harry es realmente un idiota adorable.

'Ha!' Louis responde. ‘Exijo sexo telefónico. Llámame?’

Una vez más se tarda casi un minuto antes de que su teléfono vibre con una respuesta. ' No hagas esto cuando tengo que apagar mi teléfono en cualquier momento durante el vuelo! No es justo.’ 

Es una buena cosa que Louis está solo en la terraza, ya que significa que nadie puede ver su estúpida sonrisa. ‘No te unas al Mile High Club* sin mí ‘

'No me atrevería' primer texto de Harry dice, la segunda después de la derecha después. ‘Te veré en dos semanas, Lou. Hablamos más tarde.’

‘Buena suerte, pop-star’ Louis escribe. No hay respuesta, el tiempo para la última actividad en línea de Harry congelado en hace unos minutos, por lo que parece haber apagado su teléfono. Con un suspiro, Louis pone su propio teléfono a un lado.

Mierda, van a ser unas largas dos semanas.

 

====

 

*Mile High Club: Se llama Club de las Alturas, y sólo se puede ingresar o ser miembro cuando se ha tenido una actividad sexual en pleno vuelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que este trabajo pertenece a: zarah5  
> La pueden encontrar con ese usuario tanto en tumblr como en AO3.
> 
> *Mi tumblr es : rockmepoynter.tumblr.com


End file.
